


Zufluchtsorte

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder will irgendwann ankommen. Zu Hause.<br/>Jeder wird ihn irgendwann finden. Seinen Zufluchtsort.<br/>Er kann immer und überall sein, niemals nirgends.<br/>Keiner sagt einem, wann und wo man ihn findet, aber jeder wird am Ende wissen, dass er ihn erreicht hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ihr lieben Leute!
> 
> Hier mein zweiter Mehrteiler, der mehr oder weniger eine WIP ist, es gibt aber immerhin schon eine Rohfassung der kompletten Geschichte.
> 
> In diesem ersten Kapitel gibbet gleich schonmal Sex. So. 
> 
> Und keine Sorge, noch erfreuen sich alle Beteiligten bester Gesundheit :-). Das wird auch noch ein Weilchen so bleiben, soviel kann ich schonmal verraten.
> 
> Ach ja, hier Bezug zu "Höllenfahrt", ich entschuldige mich aber für evtl Abweichungen vom Original, hatte das nicht mehr so konkret auf'm Schirm, außerdem.... künstlerische Freiheit und so *flöt*
> 
> Beta: HollyHop. Danke, Danke, Danke! Ich sag nur "heuliger Strohsack" ;-)

 

 

~*~

 

 

**XLIII**

 

 _Wie ich dich liebe?_ _Laß mich zählen wie._

_Ich liebe dich so tief, so hoch, so weit,_

_als meine Seele blindlings reicht, wenn sie_

_ihr Dasein abfühlt und die Ewigkeit._

_Ich liebe dich bis zu dem stillsten Stand,_

_den jeder Tag erreicht im Lampenschein_

_oder in Sonne. Frei, im Recht, und rein_

_wie jene, die vom Ruhm sich abgewandt._

_Mit aller Leidenschaft der Leidenszeit_

_und mit der Kindheit Kraft, die fort war, seit_

_ich meine Heiligen nicht mehr geliebt...._

 

Rainer Maria Rilke, 1908 (Übersetzung von **Sonnets from The Portuguese - XLIII** von Elizabeth Barret-Browning, 1850)

 

 

Jetzt waren sie bestimmt schon eine geschlagene Stunde hier unterwegs. Irrten durch die Dunkelheit, durch ein Dickicht aus Hecken und Büschen und Bäumen. Blieben alle zwei Meter an einer Wurzel hängen oder ein Zweig schlug ihnen ins Gesicht. Wussten weder wo sie sich befanden, noch wohin sie unterwegs waren. Zu allem Überfluss fing es jetzt auch noch an zu regnen und der erste Blitz kündigte ein Gewitter an. Scheiße.

Thiel war bedient. Er wurde mit jedem Schritt wütender, mit jedem Strauchler frustrierter und mit jedem Ast, der ihm den Weg zu versperren versuchte, resignierter.

Und dann noch Boerne im Schlepptau, der unaufhörlich redete anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, mit der Taschenlampe den Weg zu leuchten. Stocherte wild mit dem Lichtstrahl in der Nacht herum. Wenn der mit seinen Instrumenten genauso umging wie mit einer simplen Taschenlampe, dann wunderte es Thiel echt, wie der andere jeden Tag seine Arbeit meistern konnte. Wahrscheinlich schnippelte er genau deshalb an Toten rum. Den konnte man halt nicht mit einem Skalpell auf lebende Menschen loslassen.

Naja, er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Sie konnten immerhin froh sein, dass sie die Lampe noch in Boernes Wagen gefunden hatten. Sonst hätten sie an Ort und Stelle ausharren müssen, bis es wieder hell wurde. Was bei genauerer Betrachtung vielleicht auch nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre. Denn wirklich vorwärts kamen sie jetzt ja auch nicht. Und in Boernes Auto wären sie wenigstens trocken geblieben und es wäre einigermaßen warm. So langsam kühlte die Luft nämlich ganz schön ab und in Kombination mit nassen Klamotten würde die Sache auf Dauer nicht grade angenehmer werden.

 

Manchmal traf man aber auch am laufenden Band die falschen Entscheidungen.

Sich überhaupt schon wieder drauf eingelassen zu haben Boerne mitzunehmen, ihn sich wieder einmischen zu lassen in seine Arbeit, war das Dümmste, was Thiel hatte machen können. Und sich auf ihn zu verlassen, wenn es darum ging, welche Richtung sie an einer Wegkreuzung einschlagen sollten. "Der kennt sich hier ja aus", dachte Thiel eben noch. Tja, falsch gedacht. Aber dass Boerne keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, das fiel ihm erst auf, als es schon reichlich zu spät war. Also so richtig zu spät: Liegengeblieben im Nirgendwo, kein funktionierendes Telefon, keine Ahnung von irgendwas.

Es war wie eine ganz schlechte Komödie. Und wenn die Lage nicht so ernst wäre und ihm die Staatsanwaltschaft wegen des Mordfalles nicht im Nacken sitzen würde, hätte Thiel ob dieses absurden Drehbuches vielleicht sogar lachen können.

Aber das hier war kein Film und schon gar kein lustiger. Es war die harte Realität. Und in der schlugen sie sich nunmal durch dieses Gestrüpp, wurden nass und wie erwartet wurde es jetzt doch unangenehm frisch. Immerhin hatte Boerne nun aufgehört zu labern und schaffte es tatsächlich, den Lichtkegel einigermaßen konzentriert vor sich herzuschieben.

 

Diese ganze Situation hier war so bezeichnend für Thiels momentanes Leben.

Da stolperte er auch nur so durch die Gegend, auf sich gestellt, alleine, blind. Keiner da, in dessen Windschatten er sich stellen konnte, um in turbulenten Zeiten Luft zu holen, der Halt bot, wenn er strauchelte oder ihn aufrichtete, wenn er hingefallen war. Ein fester Anker im Hier und Jetzt, ein Wegweiser in die Zukunft und einzig wahres Ziel in der Ferne. Ein Zufluchtsort.

 

Okay, da war Boerne, der ab und zu seinen Alltag ein wenig aufhellte, ihn zum Lachen brachte, ihn ein wenig vergessen ließ. Wenn er nicht gerade nervte. Aber wirklich helfen konnte der ihm auch nicht. Der stand ja im Grunde genauso ratlos im Leben rum wie er. Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde - Scheitern kam ja in dessen Wortschatz gar nicht vor. Aber den konnte das doch auch nicht erfüllen, immer nur Arbeit und Arbeit und Arbeit und ab und zu mal mit Seinesgleichen Golfen oder ins Theater. Der suchte doch auch das richtige Glück. Einen Zufluchtsort. Merkte Thiel doch auch.

Naja, vielleicht redete er sich das jetzt auch nur schön. Konnte ja schließlich nicht sein, dass Thiel es als einziger nicht auf die Reihe kriegte, ein halbwegs zufriedenstellendes Privatleben zu führen. Wie auch immer, Boerne stand jedenfalls auch alleine da, hatte außer dem ein oder anderen kurzen Techtelmechtel auch schon ewig keine richtige Beziehung mehr gehabt, das waren einfach die Tatsachen. Sie hatten im Grunde beide keine Ahnung, wo sich am Ende das große Ziel befand und ob sie es jemals finden würden.

Tappsten nebeneinander jeder für sich durch ihre Leben, so wie jetzt hier. Na da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden. Das hätte sich das Schicksal aber auch mal besser ausdenken können.

 

Thiel watete durch seinen Sumpf aus Selbstmitleid, doch bevor er ganz darin zu versinken drohte, lichteten sich die Hecken und in etwa hundert Metern Entfernung konnte man im Mondschein eine Scheune erkennen. Ein Zufluchtsort. Vielleicht war das Schicksal doch kein Arsch.

Nicht dass sie jetzt hier geradewegs aufs Paradies zusteuerten, aber in ihrer Situation war diese Hütte fast sowas wie ein kleiner Garten Eden. Ein Silberstreif am Horizont. Nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht würde eines Tages die Antwort auf alle Fragen genauso unerwartet vor ihm auftauchen wie dieser Schuppen jetzt. Und vielleicht wäre das ersehnte Glück am Ende auch etwas, dem er normalerweise keine besondere Beachtung schenkte. Dessen Wert man erst erkannte, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Und man konnte vielleicht gar nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten und die Augen offen zu halten. Immer bereit sein. Nie die Hoffnung verlieren. Irgendwann würde jeder seinen Zufluchtsort finden. Jeder zu Hause ankommen. Und weil man nicht wusste, wann es soweit war, galt es, die kleinen Zwischenstopps auf dieser Reise zu erkennen und zu nutzen - um aufzutanken, durchzuatmen, sich zu besinnen, umzudenken.

Ein solcher Zwischenstopp lag jetzt ganz real und konkret vor ihnen und sie rannten so schnell sie konnten in Richtung der Scheune. Als sie schließlich an ihrem Unterschlupf ankamen, waren sie nicht nur durchnässt, sondern noch dazu völlig außer Atem. Thiel zog sich seine tropfnasse Weste aus, warf sie achtlos neben sich und ließ sich seufzend auf den nächstbesten Strohballen fallen, während Boerne sein Jackett ordentlich aufhängte und anschließend mit der Taschenlampe umhertigernd die Räumlichkeiten ausleuchtete. Dachte der, da würde sich in irgendeinem Winkel eine Tür zu einem geheimen Fünf-Sterne-Hotel auftun?

Irgendwann setzte Boerne sich neben ihn und erzählte irgendwas, was für Thiel nur eine relativ sinnlose Kette von Wörtern war, die orientierungslos durch die Windungen seiner Großhirnrinde krochen und vergebens nach einer Bleibe suchte. Aber für heute war Schicht in Thiels Kopf, er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen. Und wenn der andere ihn nicht in einem fort zutexten und er nicht mit den nassen Sachen am Leib langsam zu frieren anfangen würde, würde er das sicher auch schon tun. Noch dazu zuckte er jedesmal zusammen, wenn wieder mal ein Blitz die Umgebung durch die Ritzen der Scheunenwände in Streifen schnitt und lauter Donner Boernes Wortschwall interpunktierte.

 

"... unsere nassen Sachen ausziehen und entsprechenden Körperkontakt herstellen damit...."

 

Moooment. Die Worte "Ausziehen" und "Körperkontakt" hatten sich jetzt gewaltsam Zutritt zu Thiels Bewusstsein verschafft. Er drehte sich ruckartig zu Boerne um, der immer noch saß und ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht leuchtete und dabei war, ein Loch in seine Netzhaut zu brennen. Depp.

Thiel schob mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern Boernes Hand zur Seite und damit das grelle Lichtbündel aus seinen Augen. Was hatte der Boerne da eben gelabert? Er hätte wohl doch mal besser aufpassen sollen als Boerne sprach, dann hätte er sicher mitgekriegt, dass das alles bestimmt völlig harmlos war, was der da erzählte. Aber er hatte nunmal nicht zugehört und jetzt musste er erstmal klarkriegen, was Boerne eigentlich wollte. Nur zur Sicherheit.

 

"Wie bitte?" Er wusste, das er sich jetzt erstmal Vorhaltungen anhören durfte, warum er nicht zugehört hatte und so weiter, aber sowas konnte er inzwischen gut ignorieren.

 

"Thiel", Boerne schüttelte übertrieben seufzend den Kopf. "Sie hören mir nicht zu! Nie hören Sie mir zu! Aber da es hier auch um mich geht, erkläre ich es Ihnen eben nochmal, allerdings in Kurzfassung, sonst bringt das alles hier nämlich auch nichts mehr."

 Thiel verstand nur Bahnhof. Und er schaute sicher auch entsprechend drein. Boerne versuchte ihm wieder zurück auf die Spur zu helfen.

 "Wir sind beide durchnässt. Es ist kalt. Wenn wir in dieser Nacht nicht ernsthaft krank werden wollen, dann müssen wir handeln. Schlafen kann man so ja auch nicht, davon abgesehen."

Thiel ahnte, wohin dieser Zug unterwegs sein würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder sicher auf den Gleisen stand.

"Ich habe mich vorhin umgesehen und eine Decke gefunden."

Okay, also doch nicht das Fünf-Sterne-Hotel.

"Die Betonung liegt auf _einer_ Decke. Aber eine ist ja besser als keine, nicht wahr?" An der Stelle lachte Boerne kurz auf, so ein kleines, unterschwelliges Lachen. Mehr ein Schmunzeln. Das machte Boerne immer, wenn er sich selbst total witzig fand und wollte, dass jemand mitlachte, ohne sich zu offensichtlich anbiedern zu müssen. Als Thiel nicht reagierte, wurde er wieder ernst und fuhr fort:

"Um nun den maximalem Effekt im Sinne der Wärmespende aus einer trockenen Wolldecke herauszuholen, müssen die zu wärmenden Objekte, also wir, sich ihrer nassen Sachen entledigen."

Okay, Thiel stand jetzt wieder voll in der Spur, auch wenn Boerne ihn etwas ungeschickt zurück auf die Schienen gesetzt hatte. Aber das kannte er ja inzwischen. Bei Boerne musste man sich einfach das gestelzte Getue wegdenken, dann konnte man auch schon ganz gut erahnen, worauf der andere hinauswollte. Und das war genau jetzt auch wieder der Fall. Thiel ahnte Böses und schaufelte schon mal fleißig Kohlen in den Kessel.

"Und da wir lediglich über eine Decke verfügen, lässt es sich wohl nicht vermeiden, dass ... naja, und außerdem ist Körperkontakt ein sehr effektives Mittel um nicht auszukühlen. Mensch, Thiel, das muss ich doch jetzt nicht wirklich nochmal alles erklären! Also kommen Sie schon, raus aus den Klamotten!"

Jetzt war Boerne kurz über eine kleine Unebenheit auf seinem Schienenstrang gefahren. Ein kurzes Ruckeln. Unsicher. Dann aber mit Volldampf weiter. Er zupfte kurz an Thiels klatschnassem Hemd und zog sich dann sein Poloshirt über den Kopf.

Bei Thiel rauchte es inzwischen gewaltig. Konnte der doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen. Dass er sich jetzt hier nackig an Boerne legte, so Haut an Haut. Wie stellte der sich das denn vor? Und zu allem Überfluss gab jetzt auch noch die Taschenlampe ihren Geist auf. Na toll. Obwohl. Vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er nicht noch sehen musste, wie Boerne dann so nah und so nackt... . Stopp mal, er hatte eigentlich gar nicht vor, sich auf diesen abstrusen Voschlag einzulassen. Lieber fror er sich einen ab. Während Thiel versuchte sich zu orientieren, begann Boerne erneut an ihm rumzufummeln, also mehr an Thiels Hemd, aber trotzdem. War ja klar, worauf der abzielte.

 

"Moment mal, Boerne, was soll'n das jetzt? Darf ich vielleicht auch mal noch 'ne Meinung dazu haben?" Er wand sich aus Boernes .. äh... Angegrapsche... Irgendsowas. Egal. Schob dessen Hand von sich, rückte ein Stück von ihm weg und setzte sich auf.

Jedenfalls war das mal wieder typisch. Mit Intimsphäre respektieren hatte es der andere ja noch nie so gehabt. Und dass Boerne sich, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, das dann auch einfach durchzog, ohne mal genauer drüber nachzudenken, geschweige denn mal nachzufragen, wie andere das so finden, war auch nix Neues.

Einfach mit voller Geschwindigkeit losrumpeln, auch wenn die Strecke noch so schlecht war, und sich drüber freuen, dass man so vielleicht zwei Minuten schneller am Ziel war. Und die Durchrüttelei noch als Bonuserlebnis schönzureden. Mann. War dem das denn gar nicht unangenehm, sich da jetzt so nah mit ihm zusammenzulegen, so mit nix oder fast nix an? Oder konnte der da echt einfach so nüchtern drüber wegsehen? Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel und so?

 

"Sie dürfen natürlich eine Meinung dazu haben. Aber ich halte es für nicht sinnvoll, da jetzt zu diskutieren. Darüber wird uns nämlich nicht wärmer werden, auch nicht, wenn es eine hitzige Diskussion wird. Kommen Sie schon, jede Minute zählt."

Und wieder versuchte er Thiel das Hemd auszuziehen. Thiel schob den Arm erneut weg und stellte sich auf die Knie. Das ging doch echt zu weit jetzt.

 

"Also bei aller Liebe, Boerne! Geht' s noch?" Er konnte Boerne nicht sehen, aber als der wieder anfing zu reden, war ihm klar, dass er ihm direkt gegenüber knien musste. Ziemlich nah. Die Worte drangen nämlich nicht nur in sein Ohr, sondern prallten auch gegen sein Gesicht, so überraschend und heftig, dass Thiel unwillkürlich blinzelte und kurz die Luft anhielt.

 

"Jetzt stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an, Thiel. Und bilden Sie sich ja nicht ein, dass das irgendwas mit Liebe zu tun hat, nur weil ... also... . Mensch Thiel, denken Sie, mir macht das Spaß? Manchmal muss man sich eben überwinden, eigene Bedürfnisse hintenanstellen, um ein höheres Ziel zu erreichen."

Obwohl Thiel sein Gegenüber nicht wirklich sehen konnte, wusste er genau, wie der jetzt guckte. Dieser Professor-Blick. Dieser "nichts-hat-einen-so-hohen-Stellenwert-wie-die-Wissenschaft"-Blick. So richtig schön von oben herab dozierend. Idiot.

 

"Höheres Ziel, Pfff". Er zeigte Boerne den Vogel, was der natürlich genausowenig sehen konnte. Doof. Manchmal machte man komische Sachen, nur weil sie schon so automatisiert waren. Wie auf den Lichtschalter drücken, obwohl man weiß, dass der Strom weg ist. Oder Wasserhahn anmachen, obwohl schon den ganzen Tag das Wasser abgedreht ist. Oder Boerne den Vogel zeigen, obwohl es stockdunkel ist. Verinnerlichte Mechanismen, tausendmal gemachte Handbewegungen, tausendmal gedachte Gedanken, tausendmal gefühlte Gefühle, über die man schon lange nicht mehr nachdenkt, die man schon lange nicht mehr hinterfragt.

Aber Boerne wusste wahrscheinlich auch, dass Thiels Finger gerade gegen die Schläfe tippte. Er wusste es aus dem gleichen Grund, wie Thiel Boernes Blick vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Weil sie sich ständig so oder so ähnlich gegenüberstanden, sich so anmachten. Es brauchte kein Licht um zu wissen, wie der andere aussah oder was der andere tat. Sie kannten sich blind.

 

"Ja natürlich, oder finden Sie Überleben kein hohes Ziel? Wollen Sie hier aus falschem Stolz erfrieren? Also ich nicht, ich werde schließlich noch gebraucht, also, jetzt kommen Sie schon...." Schon wieder packte Boerne ihn bei der Knopfleiste, und jetzt reagierte Thiel deutlicher. Packte Boerne an den Handgelenken, drückte dessen Hände von sich weg. Aber der gab nicht auf. Wand eine Hand los und erwischte ein Stück von Thiels Hemd, zerrte daran. Und Thiel versuchte die fremde Hand von sich loszureißen, ohne dabei die andere freizugeben.

Sie rangelten. Keiner von beiden wollte nachgeben. Boerne würde aus Stolz nicht klein beigeben, und Thiel hatte immer noch keinen Bock, mit Boerne hier Arm in Arm im Stroh zu liegen. Das wäre ja mehr als lächerlich.

Boerne zog und zerrte jetzt immer wieder an Thiels Arm, Thiels Kragen, Thiels Schultern, ach, allem, was ihm unter die Finger kam, und Thiel versuchte, diese zappelnden Tentakeln einzufangen und abzuwehren, was ohne was zu sehen mal echt nicht einfach war.

Und dann lachte Boerne plötzlich auf. Das war zu viel. Jetzt wurde es Thiel eindeutig zu bunt. Machte der sich jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch lustig über ihn?

Gut! Gut. Sollte der Boerne seinen Körperkontakt haben. Sollte er mal sehen, wie das ist, wenn jemand ungebeten so in die eigene Privatsphäre eindringt. Das würde ihm dann hoffentlich eine Lehre sein und er würde diese alberne Grapscherei endlich bleiben lassen.

Thiel packte Boernes Kopf mit beiden Händen und zog den anderen ruckartig an sich. Presste seinen Mund auf Boernes. Hart, rauh. Kein Kuss. Drückte ihn genauso harsch wieder weg, wie er ihn zu sich gezogen hatte. Es folgten unendliche Sekunden, in denen nichts passierte außer der Dunkelheit und ein paar hastigen Atemzügen. Und in denen Thiel sich als Sieger wähnte.

Und als er schon zufrieden zu Grinsen anfing, wurde er mit einem Mal an seinem Hemdkragen gepackt und eine Millisekunde später prallte er gegen Boernes Gesicht und fing sich unwillkürlich mit den Lippen an Boernes Mund ab, damit er sich nicht noch die Nase brach. Ein Schutzreflex. Kein Kuss.

Scheiße, seine Rechnung war anscheinend doch nicht aufgegangen, obwohl er doch früher gar nicht mal so schlecht in Mathe gewesen war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Boerne schien jetzt erst recht Blut geleckt zu haben. Schob eine Hand in Thiels Nacken und vertiefte die Nähe noch. Drückte seine Zunge gegen Thiels Lippen. Und er öffnete seinen Mund, aber mehr, weil Boerne ihn schon regelrecht in sein Gesicht reinabsorbiert hatte und ihm Luft fehlte. Eine zufällige Reaktion. Kein Kuss. Und jetzt hatte Thiel das gleiche Problem mit Boernes Zunge, das er eben noch mit dessen Armen hatte. Der Kampf hatte sich jetzt nur auf ein anderes Schlachtfeld verlagert. Boerne versuchte, immer tiefer in Thiels Mundhöhle vorzudringen und Thiel versuchte ihn mit seiner Zunge zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Dass er sich dabei mit seinen Händen an Boernes nacktem Rücken festklammerte und ihn gegen seinen eigenen Oberkörper presste, ließ sich sicher genauso logisch erklären, wie die Tatsache, dass Boernes Zunge gar nicht mal so schlecht schmeckte.

 

 

Und dann ging alles irgendwie ganz schnell. Es war das leise Stöhnen des anderen in seinen Mund und die Finger, die sich unter sein Hemd auf seine Haut schoben, die da plötzlich eine Tür in Thiel aufstießen. Eine Tür, die schon so lange verschlossen gewesen war. Und das Blut schlagartig von seinem Kopf in seinen Schoß schießen ließ. Er ließ sich jetzt bereitwillig sein Hemd ausziehen. Ließ sich anfassen, von diesen Händen, die überall waren, diese unzähligen Tentakeln, überall gleichzeitig waren die. Krabbelten über seine Haut, saugten sich fest und er wurde sie nicht los. Wollte sie gar nicht loswerden. Und er versuchte so gut es ging mit seinen zwei Händen jeden Quadratzentimeter von Boernes Körper zu erreichen. Und kam gar nicht hinterher. So viel weiche Haut und feste Musklen und feine Haare. Scheiße, das war gut. Konnte doch gar nicht sein. Eigentlich. Aber es war so. Es war gut und er war erregt. Und wie. Hart war er. Großer Gott, ja!

Er wollte jetzt Sex. Eindringen. Stoßen. Kommen. Spielte keine Rolle, ob das nun Boerne war mit dem er hier rummachte, er war eh nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur einen Gedanken geradeaus zu denken. Er hatte ja schon Mühe, sich einigermaßen aufrecht zu halten.

Thiel nestelte mit einer Hand an seiner Hose, mit der anderen hielt er sich an Boernes Nacken fest. Ihre Münder hatten inzwischen ein Friedensabkommen geschlossen und das Kämpfen aufgegeben. Rangelten nur noch ein bisschen. Kein Kuss.

Boerne fing nun auch an, an seiner Hose zu fummeln, jedenfalls waren die Tentakeln weg von Thiels Oberkörper. Schade eigentlich. Statt dessen stießen immer wieder ihre Hände auf halber Körperhöhe aneinander. Irgendwann hatte Thiel sich von dem lästigen Stoff befreit und schob hastig seine Hose und Unterhose bis zu den Knien. Er rieb ein paar mal an sich auf und ab. Völlig unnötig, denn er war wirklich schon komplett hart. Scheiße. Er wollte jetzt in den anderen Körper rein. Nicht in Boerne. Nur in den Körper. Das hier war ja nichts Richtiges. Nichts mit Gefühlen oder so. Völlig unbedeutend. Nur Lust.

Er versuchte sein Gegenüber umzudrehen. Aber jetzt war es an dem anderen, sich zu wehren. Anstatt sich umdrehen zu lassen, zog der andere Thiel mit sich nach unten, rollte ihn auf den Rücken und zerrte ihm hastig die restliche Kleidung vom Körper, bevor er sich selbst vollends auszog. Er legte sich halb auf, halb neben Thiel. Ein Bein hatte er zwischen Thiels Beinen platziert und drückte mit seiner Hüfte gegen Thiels Erektion und gleichzeitig konnte Thiel dessen Härte gegen seinen Oberschenkel drücken spüren. Thiel stöhnte auf. Scheiße, er war so dermaßen erregt, dass er fürchtete, jeden Moment zu kommen. Okay, das mit dem Eindringen konnte er sich abschminken, dafür war er schon viel zu weit. Aber das war jetzt auch egal, er wollte jetzt nur noch kommen, egal wie.

Als er gerade Hand an sich legen wollte, wurde sein Arm grob weggestoßen. Gleich darauf spürte er, wie sein Schaft umfasst wurde, fest, so wie er es jetzt wollte. Die andere Hand massierte ihn hart und schnell. Und Thiel stieß mit seinem Becken nach oben, wieder und wieder, potenzierte so die Reibung und das Tempo der Handbewegungen. Er krallte sich in Haare, in Schultern, in Oberarme. Er spürte eine Stirn gegen seiner lehnen und fühlte heißen stoßweisen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Thiels Atem wurde flacher und flacher. Es dauerte keine Minute und Thiel ergoss sich in die fremde Faust.

In seinem leeren Kopf blitzte ein Name auf, Boernes Name, aber er hielt ihn zurück und stöhnte statt dessen wortlos auf. Boernes Namen jetzt zu entlassen, würde diese Illusion, in der er sich befand, zerstören. Würde diese unwirkliche Situation womöglich wirklich machen. Und das war sie doch gar nicht, durfte sie nicht sein. Das war doch nichts Ernstes, nichts Richtiges, nichts von Bedeutung. Das war reine Lustbefriedigung, mehr nicht.

Thiel war noch gar nicht richtig von seinem Höhepunkt runter, da hörte er den anderen gegen sein Ohr keuchen und gleich darauf landete ein warmer, feuchter Schwall auf seiner Hüfte. Ein warmer Körper sackte auf ihm zusammen und rascher, heißer Atem stieß gegen Thiels schweißnasse Haut an seiner Brust.

Thiel fiel die Decke wieder ein, die Boerne ja vorhin, vor ein paar Minuten? Stunden? In einem anderen Leben? erwähnt hatte. Boerne. Scheiße.

Was war hier nur passiert? Wenn er doch nur klarer denken könnte. Aber er konnte nicht, war zu aufgewühlt und zu erschöpft und zu verwirrt. Nachdenken musste jetzt warten. Er suchte mit einer Hand seine Reichweite ab und fand tatsächlich den weichen Stoff. Er drapierte die Decke über sie beide und Thiel musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, dass Boerne mal wieder Recht gehabt hatte und tatsächlich Körperkontakt nötig war, um zu zweit Platz unter dem wärmenden Stoff zu finden.

Boerne atmete jetzt wieder langsamer. Ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge, die gleichmäßig und beruhigend Thiels Haut striffen. Ein warmer Boerne auf ihm, an ihm. Weiche Haare an Thiels Wange. Boernes Haare. Fremder Herzschlag gegen seinen Körper. Boernes Hezschlag. Vertrauter Geruch in seiner Nase. Boerne.

 

"Zufluchtsort", schoss es Thiel mit einem Mal durch den Kopf und er erschrak so sehr über den Gedanken, dass er reflexartig sämtliche Muskeln anspannte. Er wünschte, diesen Gedanken nie gedacht zu haben, doch nicht jetzt und nicht hier und doch Boerne nicht.

Aber es war zu spät. Sein Kopf schickte die Botschaft bereits durch seinen Körper, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und seine Atemzüge beschleunigten sich. Die ersten Endorphine prickelten bereits in seinem Blut. Scheiße. Aber noch hatte dieses Gefühl nicht ganz von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Noch konnte er sich wehren. Er spannte sich noch mehr an, machte zu, so wie der unwillkürliche Lidschluss das Auge vor zu starker Lichteinstrahlung bewahrte. Boerne durfte jetzt hier nichts in ihm entzünden. Sie hatten lediglich ihre Lust befriedigt eben. Mehr nicht. Und sich gewärmt, was ja ursprünglich der Plan gewesen und durchaus sinnvoll war. Thiel durfte hier jetzt nicht auf irgendwas reinfallen in diesem Hormonrausch. Sich nicht blenden lassen. Nicht Lust mit Liebe verwechseln. Liebe und Boerne. Er war ja wohl echt nicht mehr bei Trost, sowas in einem Gedankengang zu denken.

Thiel entspannte sich etwas. Es war ja nichts passiert. Und ja, vielleicht war Boerne heute Nacht genauso ein Zufluchtsort, wie es diese Scheune hier war. Ein Zwischenstopp auf dem Nachhauseweg. Ganz nett, aber auch bald wieder vergessen.

 

Thiels Anspannung löste sich jetzt auf, nicht zuletzt auch aufgrund der Müdigkeit, die sich jetzt wieder zu Wort meldete und ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf forderte. Thiel schloss die Augen und tauchte ein in eine andere Dunkelheit, und die warmen Lippen, die sich sanft auf die Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein legten, waren wohl schon ein Traum. Kein wirklicher Kuss. Nur ein Traum. 

 

 

 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Morgen nach der Nacht.  
> "Schatz, wir müssen reden." Oder so ähnlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hier kommt die Fortsetzung.  
> Vielen Dank an Draconius, Aldebaran1977, cricri, CornChrunchie und den 4 Gästen für ihre Kudos! Jeder einzelne davon motiviert mich zum Weitermachen!
> 
> Nur zur Beruhigung: Es geht immer noch allen gut, abgesehen von Gedanken- und Gefühlsschwurbel :-)
> 
> Beta: Ab jetzt die wunderbare CornChrunchie. Ich danke dir!!!
> 
> An dieser Stelle auch einen ganz lieben Gruß an HollyHop, die hoffentlich irgendwann die Geschichte doch auch lesen mag, das würde mich sehr freuen.
> 
> Jetzt viel Freude mit Kapitel 2!

 

 

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufmachte, war Boerne nicht mehr bei ihm. Er lag eingehüllt in die Decke, hatte den warmen Stoff jetzt ganz für sich alleine. Und trotzdem war ihm irgendwie kalt.

Ihm war gerade wieder ins Bewusstsein gedrungen, wo er sich befand, da flutete plötzlich eine heiße Welle durch seinen Körper. Verdammt. Große Scheiße.

Er zog die Decke enger um sich und schloss die Augen. Abschirmen. Zumindest noch für ein paar Minütchen wollte er sich einreden können, dass er vielleicht doch alles nur geträumt hatte. Funktionierte nur nicht so wirklich. Funktionierte überhaupt rein gar nicht.

Die Bilder, die sich in seinem Kopf bildeten, gemalt aus Berührungen, Geräuschen und Gerüchen, waren so grell und laut, sie ließen sich einfach nicht vertreiben. Kein in Gedanken gebrülltes "Scheiße", kein sich-unter-der-Decke-verstecken vermochte es, ihn vor diesem Film zu bewahren. Es war passiert. Er und Boerne. Das war nun mal Fakt. Oh Gott. Scheiße.

Mann, wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können? Hatte er sich und seine Bedürfnisse denn so wenig unter Kontrolle? Und hatte er es so schlimm nötig gehabt, dass es nicht mal mehr eine Rolle spielte, mit wem er da...? Und was war mit Boerne? Und wie sollte es jetzt mit ihnen weitergehen?

Tausende von Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Und unzählige widersprüchliche Gefühle - wie peinlich das alles war, wie gut das gewesen war, dass er Boerne hasste, dass Boerne ihm gut getan hatte, dass er völlig verwirrt war und dass er sich heute Nacht für einen kurzen Moment ganz sicher gefühlt hatte. Thiel seufzte und öffnete die Augen. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit hier verkriechen. Sie würden darüber reden müssen. Na super. Reden. Das liebte Thiel ja. Aber da musste er jetzt durch. Am besten früher als später, dann hatte er es hinter sich.

Er suchte sich in die Decke gewickelt seine Klamotten zusammen und zog die immer noch klammen Kleidungsstücke an. Er ging nach draußen in einen sonnigen, warmen Morgen, der ihm hoffentlich schnell die Nässe und Kälte der vergangenen Nacht aus den Kleidern und dem Körper vertreiben würde. Und vielleicht auch diese seltsamen Gefühle in ihm einfach wegschmelzen würde.

Er sah Boerne, der in einiger Entfernung mit dem Rücken zu ihm hockte und an einem alten Motorrad schraubte und hielt einen Moment inne. Was würde jetzt passieren? Wie würden sie sich jetzt begegnen, das erste Mal seit dieser Nacht? Thiel war aufgeregt. Dabei war Boerne ja genau in der gleichen Lage, dem war die Sache sicher genauso unangenehm. Nur würde der sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Der hatte ja immer alles so wunderbar unter Kontrolle. Hätte Thiel es nur schon hinter sich, dieses Gespräch. Er hasste sowas echt. Er redete nun mal allgemein nicht gerne, und schon gar nicht über Gefühlsdinge und schon gleich dreimal nicht über Sex. Schon gar nicht mit Boerne. Schon gar nicht über Sex mit Boerne. Gott, wie peinlich.

Während er sich langsam und mit schweren Schritten Boerne näherte, lief erneut eine Wiederholung des Films ab, den er beim Aufwachen schon gesehen hatte. Mit jedem Schritt eine andere Szene.

Die Rangelei. Boernes Mund auf seinem. Zungenkämpfe. Boernes Finger auf seiner Haut. Boernes Haut unter seinen Fingern. Boernes Hand, die ihn umschloss. Fliegen. Zähflüssige Wärme auf seiner Hüfte. Boerne auf ihm, um ihn, bei ihm. Warm und schwer. Gelandet. Angekommen.

Was?! Thiel blieb erneut stehen. Sein Herz klopfte mit einem Mal so wild, dass sein ganzer Körper davon erschüttert wurde. Verdammte Axt aber auch, irgendwie war das gut gewesen. Saugut. So mit einem Mann. Das war so anders als mit einer Frau. Ja, klar war es das.

Es war besser. Scheiße. Was war nur mit ihm los? Das war ja mehr als lachhaft hier. Er und Männer. Er und Boerne. Pffff.

Thiel straffte sich. Er musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten, sonst würde Boerne ihn gleich in Grund und Boden reden und er würde wie ein kleiner Schuljunge dastehen und nur ergeben mit dem Kopf nicken, während der große Professor sprach.

Thiel ging weiter und blieb etwa drei Schritte von Boerne entfernt stehen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch.

 

 Also gut. Dann mal los.

 

Boerne drehte sich plötzlich halb zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Lächelte fast unmerklich. Kurz schwiegen sie sich nur an. Und Thiel verspürte schon wieder so ein seltsames Kribbeln bei diesem Anblick, wie der andere da so in der Hocke vor ihm saß, gar nicht so geschniegelt wie sonst, sondern mit zerzaustem Haar und schmutzigen Fingern und auf seiner Stirn waren auch schon ein paar Flecken. Oh Mann. _Reiß dich jetzt bloß zusammen._

 

"Moin." So konnte man ja erstmal anfangen. Mit ein bisschen Glück nahm Boerne gleich das Heft in die Hand und wenn das Thema erst einmal angeschnitten war, dann würde es sicher auch für Thiel etwas leichter.

"Guten Morgen." Boerne drehte sich wieder weg und beschäftigte sich weiter mit der Krankheit auf zwei Rädern. Thiel wartete einen Moment ab, ob der andere nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas sagen würde, aber er wartete vergebens. Also musste er wohl.

 "Ja... ähm... also..." Er stand hinter Boerne, seine Lippen formten ein lautloses "Scheiße!" und seine Hände ballten sich dabei zu Fäusten. Gott, war das denn so schwer?

Boerne ließ resigniert sein Werkzeug fallen und seinen Kopf hängen, nicht ohne ein entsprechendes Seufzen verlauten zu lassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann stand er entschlossen auf und drehte sich zu Thiel um. Er baute sich vor ihm auf und legte den Kopf etwas schief.

 "Was stottern Sie denn da vor sich hin, Thiel, das kann man sich ja nicht mit anhören. Es ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel, wie Sie es mit ihrer rudimentär ausgebildeten Sprachfertigkeit schaffen, Zeugen zu befragen oder Verdächtige zu verhören. Jetzt gehen Sie nochmal in sich, atmen nochmal tief durch und dann raus damit! Kann ja nicht so schwer sein!"

So ein Arsch. Das Gespräch hatte noch gar nicht richtig angefangen und schon fühlte Thiel sich unterlegen. Das hatte Boerne ja mal wieder super hingekriegt. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen. Naja, sich ärgern half jetzt auch nichts. Thiel setzte zu einem neuen Versuch an.

 "Ja, also, ich dachte halt, wegen gestern... " Scheiße, er packte das nicht, er konnte nicht mit Boerne hier so einfach mal über das, was sie da gestern miteinander gehabt hatten, plaudern. Aber der andere stand weiterhin nur da und guckte ihn abwartend an und er selbst wollte es auch einfach jetzt hinter sich bringen. Er musste wohl oder übel über seinen Schatten springen.

"Mann, Boerne, muss ich das jetzt hier nochmal lang und breit erklären? Sie waren doch auch dabei! Wollen Sie das denn gar nicht klären?" Thiel versuchte jetzt mangelnde Eloquenz mit erhöhter Lautstärke zu kompensieren. Vielleicht machte das ja Eindruck.

 "Ich rate jetzt mal. Geht ja nicht anders, so bruchstückhaft wie Sie sich hier ausdrücken. Sie sprechen von den Ereignissen - beziehungsweise _dem_ Ereignis - letzter Nacht, nicht wahr?" Boerne sah völlig kontrolliert und entspannt aus. Der hatte wohl schon längst mit der Sache abgeschlossen. Wäre ja typisch. "Ja, was gibt es da zu klären? Das ist im Grunde ganz einfach - und ich denke, ich spreche da für uns beide, was wohl auch das Beste ist in Anbetracht Ihrer... naja, lassen wir das. Also, wie gesagt, ich denke, ich spreche da für uns beide, wenn ich sage, dass das gestern, mit uns, eine einmalige Angelegenheit war. Ein Ausrutscher, wie man so schön sagt. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht schwul, nicht wahr, Thiel?" Boerne schaute Thiel herausfordernd an. "Wir hatten wohl einfach schon viel zu lange nicht mehr, also, Sie wissen schon, und da kann sowas schon mal passieren, vor allem in so einer Situation, in der wir uns da befunden haben."

Thiel schaute verlegen zum Boden und spürte, wie sich die Hitze in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Im Gegensatz zu Boerne hatte er anscheinend ein Problem damit, sich mit dem Begriff "schwul" auseinanderzusetzen.

 "Ja, schon, klar. Ich bin natürlich nicht... also, ich, ja... ich mach normalerweise klar nix mit Männern und so." Oh Mann, er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht ganz so kläglich klang wie er sich fühlte. Er machte sich vorsichtshalber innerlich schon wieder gefasst auf einen entsprechenden Kommentar von seinem Gegenüber. Der aber beschäftigte sich jetzt ausnahmsweise mal mit dem eigentlichen Thema, anstatt sich über Thiels - wie hatte der Professor es nochmal genannt? - _rudimentäre Sprachfertigkeit_ auszulassen.

 "Na eben! Dann ist doch alles klar. Wir haben beide kein sexuelles Interesse an Vertretern unseres Geschlechts, ergo war das gestern eine Ausnahme, die lediglich den Umständen geschuldet war, dass uns beiden kalt war und wir - vernünftigerweise - versucht haben, uns vor dem drohenden Kältetod zu bewahren. Und das geht nun mal am besten durch Körperkontakt, das hatte ich ja gestern schon versucht zu erklären, und Sie haben es ja am Ende auch gemerkt."

Boerne war jetzt in seinem Element und ließ mal wieder den Oberlehrer raushängen. Das konnte dauern. Thiel verdrehte die Augen. "Und da unser beider Sexualleben in letzter Zeit eher, nun ja, brachliegt - ich korrigiere: brachlag - hat diese... Nähe eben die entsprechenden Bedürfnisse geweckt und wenn die Hormone erst einmal in Wallung sind, nicht wahr, dann kann man da nur noch schwer etwas dagegen tun. Das ist ja von der Evolution geradezu so vorgesehen, oder was denken Sie, Thiel, wie sonst der Fortbestand unserer Spezies gesichert werden sollte?"

Boah, was für ein arroganter Klugscheißer.

 "Na ich bezweifle doch stark, dass das, was wir gestern gemacht haben, irgendwie zum "Fortbestand unserer Spezies" beitragen könnte." Wow, hatte er grade tatsächlich einen astreinen Satz formuliert und dann noch sogar mehr oder weniger über Sex geredet? Hm, lag möglicherweise daran, dass nach Boernes Vortrag die seltsamen warmen Gefühle, die Thiel seit dem Aufwachen begleitet hatten, sich rasant dem Gefrierpunkt näherten. Und ohne störende Gefühle konnte selbst Thiel noch den ein oder anderen geraden Satz zustande bringen. Das ließ Boerne selbstredend nicht unkommentiert.

 "Mensch, Thiel, das war der erste vernünftige Satz heute Morgen aus Ihrem Mund. Also rein grammatikalisch schon mal. Und dann sogar noch mit einem Hauch Ironie gespickt. Sie sind vielleicht doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Thiel rollte genervt mit den Augen, als er Boernes dämliches Grinsen sah. Boerne redete weiter, ohne dämliches Grinsen, dafür mit dämlicher "Ich-erklär-euch-jetzt-allen-mal-die-Welt"-Miene. Wenn der erst mal mal in Fahrt war...

"Und natürlich haben Sie recht. Einen evolutionsbiologischen Nutzen im Sinne von Fortpflanzung hatte unsere... Zusammenkunft natürlich nicht. Aber das ist ja bei uns Menschen schon seit langem nicht mehr der Fall, auch in heterosexuellen Beziehungen nicht. Wir haben im Gegensatz zu den Tieren eben erkannt, dass Sex auch Lust bereitet, entspannt, Spaß macht und so weiter. Das wird ja selbst Ihnen in der Vergangenheit nicht entgangen sein. Es geht bei weitem nicht mehr nur um die Erhaltung der Art. Aber unser Körper, Thiel", jetzt hob er tatsächlich belehrend den Zeigefinger, "der funktioniert nach wie vor noch nach den selben uralten Mechanismen. Bei bestimmten Reizen wird eine Kaskade an Reaktionen ausgelöst und dann sind wir ausgeliefert. Mal mehr, mal weniger." Boerne schob mit dem Finger, der eben noch auf Thiel gerichtet war, seine Brille hoch und legte eine kurze Pause in seinem Vortrag ein, ehe er fortfuhr:

"Na, gestern wohl eher mehr." An der Stelle lachte Boerne kurz auf. "Das lässt sich alles wissenschaftlich erklären, Thiel, ohne dass man da sofort irgendwelche Gefühle hineininterpretieren muss. Wir sind gestern sozusagen biologischen Automatismen erlegen, mehr nicht. Ist das Thema jetzt zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit geklärt?" Jetzt guckte er ihn über seine Brille hinweg an.

Thiel konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Hörte der andere sich selbst eigentlich zu?

 "Sagen Sie mal, quatschen Sie im Bett auch so? Da wundert es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass bei Ihnen da in letzter Zeit Flaute war."

Der andere warf ihm einen überraschten und zugleich entsetzten Blick zu und setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber sein Mund öffnete sich nur stumm. Thiel nutzte diese einmalige Chance und brachte dieses Gespräch nun endlich zu einem Abschluss.

"Aber ist ja auch egal jetzt, ich wollte das eben nur noch mal ganz offiziell zwischen uns geklärt haben. Wie ich sehe, sind wir uns in allen Belangen einig. Also, haken wir's ab."

Und damit drehte Thiel sich um und entfernte sich von Boerne. Wenigstens am Ende des Gespräches fühlte er sich ein wenig obenauf. Trotzdem - er brauchte jetzt erstmal ein wenig Ruhe nach dieser Diskussion. Im Weggehen rief ihm Boerne noch ein "mit den richtigen Worten, Thiel, hab ich bislang noch jede Dame zu überzeugen gewusst. Aber davon verstehen Sie ja nichts. Und außerdem müssen selbst Sie gemerkt haben, dass ich in den entscheidenden Momenten durchaus in der Lage bin, mich verbal zurückzunehmen."

Gott, war der peinlich. Das wollte Thiel doch alles gar nicht wissen. Aber das war Boerne scheinbar egal, Hauptsache, er musste keinen Vorwurf auf sich sitzen lassen. Er lachte über Boernes Rechtfertigungsversuch und winkte ihm als Antwort, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Dann zog Thiel sich erst einmal zurück.

Er setzte sich unter einen Baum in der Nähe der Scheune. Wollte nachdenken. Erleichtert war er schon, dass das jetzt geklärt war. Aber war es das denn wirklich - geklärt? Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht so hundertprozentig zufrieden. Irgendwas störte ihn. Boerne hatte eben extrem nüchtern geklungen. Alles logisch erklärt. Wissenschaftlich. Distanziert. Gefühllos. Okay, nicht dass er jetzt Gefühle für Boerne hätte oder so, gar nicht, aber irgendwie schmeckte es schon ein wenig bitter, dass der andere so völlig problemlos mit der Sache abschließen konnte. Thiel kam sich beinah ein wenig benutzt vor. Wertlos.

Im Umkehrschluss fragte er sich, was Boerne denn für ihn bedeutete? Hatte er ihn nicht auch benutzt, um sein Verlangen zu stillen? Denn so war es ja. Sie hatten beide ihre Lust befriedigt, er genauso wie Boerne. Mehr nicht. Da hatte Boerne wohl recht mit seinen Erklärungen. Da war keinerlei Romantik im Spiel. Er war ja nicht verliebt in Boerne oder so. Thiel musste angesichts dieses Gedankens schmunzeln. Verliebt in Boerne, das wär's ja noch!

Trotzdem, irgendwie passte das alles nicht recht zusammen. Boernes Verhalten. Grade hatte er mit dem Boerne diskutiert, den er kannte, dem überheblichen, nervigen Professor, der für alles eine Erklärung hatte, der über den Dingen stand, nichts an sich rankommen ließ. Und heute Nacht, da hatte er es mit einem Boerne zu tun gehabt, der ganz anders war. Der nahbar war, der auf eine gewisse, wenn auch seltsame Art auf Thiel eingegangen war, der völlig die Kontrolle verlor. Nicht zu glauben, dass das ein und dieselbe Person sein sollte.

Und warum war ihm plötzlich, als sie fertig waren und zusammen dagelegen waren, dieser komische Gedanke gekommen, einen Zufluchtsort gefunden zu haben? Hatte das am Ende etwas zu bedeuten? Aber Boerne hatte doch recht, er war doch nicht schwul, oder?

Je mehr Thiel nachdachte, desto verwirrter wurde er. Er wollte doch nichts von dem. Er wollte, das alles so blieb wie immer. Boerne hatte da allem Anschein nach keine Schwierigkeiten damit, zum Status quo ante zurückzukehren. Und ihm musste das auch gelingen, wenn ihm ihr Verhältnis, wie es bislang war, etwas bedeutete. Und das tat es, bei allen Reibereien, die sie ständig begleiteten. Dass mit ihnen beiden passte schon irgendwie. So wie es war. Ohne verkomplizierende Gefühle. Er musste es schaffen, wie Boerne die Sache abzuhaken und hinter sich zu lassen.

 

Sein Gedankenkarussell wurde abrupt angehalten, als er einen Motor anspringen hörte und dazu ein enthusiastisches Lachen von Boerne. Er schaute zu ihm hinüber und sah ihn auf dem Motorrad sitzen, der Stolz auf seinem Gesicht war selbst über diese Distanz zu erkennen und wahrscheinlich auch noch auf irgendeinem weit entfernten Planetensystem zu sehen. Hatte er dieses alte klapprige Ding tatsächlich in Gang gebracht? Hätte er ja nicht gedacht, dass Boerne so etwas konnte – obwohl, es gab ja anscheinend nichts, was Boerne nicht konnte, wurde dieser zumindest selbst nie müde zu betonen.

 

"Kommen Sie schon, Thiel, es wird Zeit, dass wir hier wegkommen!"

Wie jetzt. Sollten sie etwa zu zweit auf diesem Schrotthaufen...?

"Na los, oder wollen Sie etwa noch ein Nacht hier verbringen?"

Nee, wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht. Thiel lief also zu Boerne und stieg hinter ihm auf. Festhalten. Irgendwo musste er sich festhalten. Er griff hinter sich, aber da war nix. Toll.

"Stellen Sie sich nicht so an und halten Sie sich an mir fest. Hatten Sie gestern ja auch keine Probleme mit. Also, festhalten jetzt. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, einem Verkehrsunfall zum Opfer zu fallen, nur weil Sie allem Anschein nach Probleme haben, mit letzter Nacht abzuschließen."

Thiel fragte sich einen Moment lang, warum Boerne, wenn er das Thema doch angeblich ach so gut ad acta legen konnte, trotzdem schon wieder davon anfing und wer von ihnen hier die Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Sache abzuhaken. Zu einer Antwort kam er nicht, da sich das Gefährt plötzlich ruckartig in Bewegung setzte und Thiel sich reflexartig an Boernes Jackett klammerte, um nicht vom Sitz zu plumpsen. Okay, hielt er sich eben an ihm fest.

Boerne fuhr los und irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl, das sich in Thiel breitmachte. Wie er so in Boernes Windschatten saß, wie der Fahrtwind dadurch lediglich an seinen Seiten entlangstrich und ihm eine Gänsehaut machte - oder waren es eher die kurzen dunklen Nackenhaare direkt vor seinen Augen, diese viel zu große Nähe, nach allem was gestern passiert war, die diesen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper schickten? Und seine Hände fühlten auch durch den Stoff den Körper des anderen und das war irgendwie doch... Er schluckte. _Hör auf,_ ermahnte er sich. Es ist doch nichts gewesen. Nichts von Bedeutung. Ein Ausrutscher nur. Scheiße alles.

 

Thiels Träumereien wurden von einem Motorenstottern jäh unterbrochen. Dann verschwand alles in einer Wolke aus Rauch und schließlich erstarb das Motorengeräusch ganz. Sie stiegen beide ab und Thiel versuchte hustend und mit den Armen wedelnd für klare Sicht zu sorgen. Als die Rauchwolke sich lichtete sah er... nichts. Außer Boerne natürlich, der gerade unverständliches Zeug vor sich hinschimpfend die Ursache für diesen Totalausfall auszumachen versuchte. Ansonsten war da nichts. Sie waren mitten im Nirgendwo liegengeblieben. Schon wieder. Das hier wurde ja immer besser.

Thiel fing wie irr an zu lachen, kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein. Es war einer dieser verrückten Momente, in denen man nicht wusste, ob man vor Verzweiflung und Wut ob einer solchen Absurdität loslachen oder heulen soll. Diese Gratwanderung auf diesem seltsamen Gefühl und man pendelt ständig zwischen Lachen und Weinen hin und her. Ein völlig surrealer Schwebezustand. Und Thiel lachte Tränen. Was für ein lächerlicher Scheißtrip, auf dem er hier war. Erst die Autopanne mit Boerne - auch jenseits jeglicher Zivilisation -, kein Telefon - zumindest kein funktionierendes -, dann ewig einen Unterstand suchen im strömenden Regen, dann... ja... er mit Boerne und Boerne mit ihm und dieses lustige Gespräch darüber gleich am frühen Morgen, und jetzt das. Ihm tat schon das Gesicht weh vor lauter Lachen. Vielleicht war das Schicksal doch ein Arsch, und zwar einer mit Sinn für zweifelhaften Humor.

 

"Anstatt sich hier zu amüsieren könnten Sie mir vielleicht besser mal zur Hand gehen!", unterbrach Boerne seinen Lachanfall. Der schien eher weniger amüsiert. Das machte die ganze Situation für Thiel irgendwie noch skurriler.

 "Ich geh' Ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht mehr zur Hand." Er konnte kaum vernünftig reden. Vielleicht war das ja der beste Weg, mit der ganzen Angelegenheit umzugehen. Drüber Lachen.

 "Jetzt reißen Sie sich gefälligst mal zusammen und helfen Sie mir!" Boerne schien grade so gar keinen Spaß zu verstehen. Fasste es wohl als persönliche Beleidigung auf, dass das Motorrad den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Thiel wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

 "Mann, Boerne, lassen Sie's gut sein! Bringt doch nix, wir haben ja nicht mal einen Schraubenzieher dabei. Lassen Sie uns loslaufen, irgendwo muss doch hier mal irgendwann auch wieder sowas wie Zivilisation sein." Er scannte in einer 360-Grad-Drehung die Umgebung nach Zeichen menschlicher Behausungen ab. "Und vielleicht kommt ja in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend sogar jemand vorbei und nimmt uns mit."

Thiel stand schon bereit zum Aufbruch und warf Boerne einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Boerne ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen, seufzte dabei noch einmal in einem letzten müden Versuch seinen Unwillen zu demonstrieren, stand aber schließlich auf und so gingen sie los.

 

Sie liefen zunächst eine Weile schweigend und Thiel dachte so bei sich, dass er mit keinem so gut Schweigen konnte wie mit Boerne. Auch wenn dieser Zustand natürlich äußerst selten eintrat, Boerne hatte ja bekanntlich zu allem und jedem eine Meinung und tat diese auch bei jeder Gelegenheit und ungefragt kund. Aber wenn es doch mal so war, dass sie nichts redeten, dann war das mit Boerne nie unangenehm. So auch jetzt. Es war irgendwie sogar ganz nett, einfach so neben dem anderen herzugehen. Die Luft war angenehm warm, die Sonne schien, ein lauer Wind wehte. Ein Sommerspaziergang mit einem vertrauten Menschen an seiner Seite, bei dem man einfach so sein durfte, wie man war und dem man nichts beweisen musste. So fühlte sich das an. Gut fühlte sich das an. _Jetzt werd' mal nicht sentimental_ , ermahnte Thiel sich und war ganz froh, als Boerne die Stille brach.

Er redete über den Fall. Richtig, ja. Es gab ja auch noch einen Fall zu lösen. Der war ihm fast ein wenig abhanden gekommen in all dem Gedanken- und Gefühlsdurcheinander. Und jetzt, wo er wieder an seine eigentliche Aufgabe erinnert wurde, kam die Wut wieder zurück. Die Wut darüber, hier so festzustecken. Aber er hielt sich zurück, was sollte das auch bringen. Schimpfen und sich Aufregen brachte sie auch nicht schneller zurück nach Münster.

Nachdem sie eine Weile über die Ermittlungen geredet und ihre Vermutungen und Gedanken ausgetauscht hatten, schienen sie endlich belebtes Gebiet zu erreichen. Endlich ein paar Häuser. Sie waren beide hungrig und durstig und müde von der letzten Nacht mit wenig Schlaf und dem langen Marsch jetzt. Sie fragten im Dorf nach einem Gasthaus und wurden zu einer kleinen Pension gelotst. Sie aßen und tranken erst einmal, sprachen weiter über den Fall und irgendwie war alles wie immer. Wie _davor_. Sie funktionierten wieder. Nahmen und gaben. Was der eine nicht sah, sah vielleicht der andere, woran der eine nicht gedacht hatte, daran dachte vielleicht der andere. Sie befeuerten sich mit Ideen und Denkanstößen, spekulierten und fantasierten wild drauf los, zogen alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge in Erwägung. Es war wie so oft perfekt, sie füllten die Lücken beim anderen, bildeten eine Einheit. Das passte schon mit ihnen. Beruflich. Meistens jedenfalls.

Thiel wurde in diesem Moment deutlich bewusst, wie viel ihm am anderen lag. Also jetzt arbeitstechnisch gesehen, klar, wie auch sonst. So oft sie sich auch in den Haaren lagen und so oft er sich auch darüber aufregte, wenn Boerne sich ungefragt in seine Arbeit einmischte, im Grunde wusste er schon, was er an Boerne hatte und schätzte ihn als kompetenten und loyalen Kollegen. Er würde die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm nicht missen wollen. Und schöne Hände hatte der ja auch und wenn er manchmal so lächelte und die Augen dann so... äh, also Moment, an welcher Stelle war Thiel jetzt vom rechten Gedankengang abgekommen? Thiel riss seine Augen von Boernes Händen, deren Bewegungen er hoffentlich nicht allzu auffällig gefolgt war, los, als dieser aufstand, um, wie er sagte, die Gastwirtin nach einem Telefon zu fragen, "damit wir endlich nach Münster kommen um den anderen in den Ermittlungen zur Rettung zu eilen".

Thiel ging davon aus, dass Boerne ein Taxi rufen würde. Nachdem dieser jedoch ein paar mal zwischen Rezeption und ihrem Tisch hin- und hergetippelt war, wurde Thiel dann doch stutzig und fragte, was Boerne denn da eigentlich machte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Boerne die ganze Zeit erfolglos versucht hatte, Frau Haller zu erreichen, damit sie die beiden abholen möge. Thiel konnte es nicht fassen und wollte gerade aufspringen, um die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, da hielt Boerne ihn zurück, zog ihn an seinem Arm zurück auf den Stuhl und ließ sich selbst mit übertriebener Lässigkeit auf seinen Platz fallen.

"Gemach, gemach, mein lieber Thiel. Jetzt lassen Sie mich doch erstmal ausreden, bevor sie hier gleich in die Luft gehen. Eben habe ich meine werte Assistentin erreicht und ihr aufgetragen, uns abzuholen."

"Wir hätten uns ja auch ein Taxi nehmen können." Thiel konnte echt nicht verstehen, warum er seine Kollegin jetzt hier mit aller Gewalt herzitieren musste. "Frau Haller hat doch bestimmt auch was Besseres zu tun."

Boerne neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach unten und blickte ihn mit diesem speziellen Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Unverständnis und Beledigtsein angesiedelt war, über seine Brille hinweg an.

"Etwas Besseres, als den besten Rechtsmediziner auf Gottes weiter Erde aus dieser Einöde hier zu befreien, damit sich auch in Zukunft noch die Aufklärungsstatistik unserer schönen Region sehen lassen kann, kann es ja wohl kaum geben, Thiel, das müssen selbst Sie einsehen."

Das war mal wieder typisch Boerne. Thiel rang sich lediglich ein Seufzen ab und beschloss, nicht weiter auf Boernes Gefasel einzugehen. Jetzt mit Boerne eine Diskussion anzufangen war in etwa so sinnvoll wie mit einer Hühnerfeder auf eine Schaumstoffmatratze einzuprügeln. Völlig nonchalant plauderte Boerne weiter, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und an seiner Armbanduhr nestelte.

"In zwei Stunden ist sie da, hat vorher noch eine wichtige Besprechung, wobei ich mich wirklich frage, was es da so wichtiges..."

Moment mal, das war aber jetzt nicht Boernes Ernst!

"Zwei Stunden?! So lange wollen wir jetzt hier rumsitzen? Sind Sie denn komplett des Wahnsinns?!" Thiel konnte es schlichtweg nicht fassen und brüllte Boerne die ersten Worte ins Gesicht, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie ja nicht alleine hier waren und er alles andere als Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Also zischte er ihn stattdessen wütend an. Boerne ließ diesen Ausbruch völlig unbeeindruckt an sich abprallen.

"Nicht rumsitzen Thiel, rumliegen. Und bevor Sie jetzt wieder sonstwas denken und Angst kriegen, ich meine mit _rumliegen_ lediglich, dass ich uns bei der netten Frau Wirtin hier ein Zimmer organisiert habe, in dem wir uns etwas von den ganzen Strapazen erholen können, bis Alberich kommt. So ist die Zeit am sinnvollsten genutzt, denn selbst ein Genie wie ich muss zwischendurch mal Kräfte sammeln, um wieder perfekt funktionieren zu können. Und Ihnen schadet das ganz sicher auch nicht, wenn Sie den Fall mal noch in absehbarer Zeit lösen wollen."

Und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, wandte sich um und ging los. Thiel blieb erst einmal konsterniert zurück und sah Boerne wie in Zeitlupe auf die Gastwirtin zugehen, die ihm einen Schlüssel in die Hand drückte. Nach einem „Na kommen Sie schon, Thiel!" von Boerne stand er dann auf und trottete ihm wie ferngesteuert hinterher.

Irgendwie war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, aber Boerne schien ja die ganze Angelegenheit zwischen ihnen schon erfolgreich verdrängt zu haben, also musste er sicher keinen erneuten Annäherungsversuch des anderen fürchten. Und eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen war wirklich ganz verlockend.

 

Im Zimmer angekommen ging Boerne sofort zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge zu und sich die Schuhe aus und ließ sich laut seufzend aufs Bett fallen – aufs Doppelbett wohlgemerkt. Toll.

Thiel trat sich seine Schuhe von den Füßen, aber anstatt sich ebenfalls schnellstmöglich hinzulegen und Ruhe zu tanken, stand er unschlüssig vor dem Bett herum.

Irgendwie passierte da grade was in ihm und mit ihm. Irgendwie konnte er diese letzte Nacht einfach nicht abschütteln. Und dass Boerne da jetzt so ausgestreckt wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor ihm lag, machte es auch nicht besser. Verdammt!

Er entschuldigte sich erstmal und ging ins Bad, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. Vergebens, es blitzten immer wieder Erinnerungsfetzen der vergangenen Nacht vor seinem inneren Auge auf: Wie sie ihre Münder aufeinander gedrückt hatten, gar kein richtiger Kuss war das gewesen. Wie Boerne in angefasst und ihn zum Höhepunkt getrieben hatte. Wie Boerne ihm ins Ohr gekeucht und er an ihm gekommen war.

Scheiße.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.

Anstatt abzukühlen wurde Thiel immer wärmer. Und in seinem Kopf wurde alles ganz weich und in seiner Hose wurde alles ganz ... ja.

Konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein jetzt. Er versuchte es nochmal mit kaltem Wasser und ein paar tiefen ruhigen Atemzügen. Schon etwas besser. Als die ursprünglichen Verhältnisse in seinem Körper wieder einigermaßen hergestellt waren, ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Mit ein bisschen Glück war Boerne eh schon eingeschlafen.

 

 

 


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Film hier nicht. Frank. Das stimmte nicht. Nicht, wenn er mit Boerne zusammen war. Bei Boerne war er immer Thiel oder der Herr Nachbar oder der Herr Hauptkommissar. Aber niemals Frank. Nie. Das stimmte einfach nicht. Das war sogar richtiggehend falsch. Wie die ganze Situation hier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nachschub.
> 
> Allen, die Freude an der Geschichte haben sag ich an dieser Stelle "Danke". Ihr haltet mich hier bei der Stange :-).
> 
> Besonderer Dank an die liebe Cornchrunchie fürs Betalesen! Drück dich!

 

 

 

Aber Boerne war noch wach. Natürlich war er das. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sich gerade jetzt, wo alles so grandios anders lief als geplant, plötzlich Wünsche erfüllten. Thiel atmete resigniert aus.

 

Boerne lag auf dem Rücken und drehte nur ganz kurz den Kopf in Thiels Richtung, als er das Zimmer betrat. Dann starrte er wieder zur Decke. Thiel nahm die paar Schritte Richtung Bett in Angriff, ging sie, obwohl er immer wieder den Impuls verspürte, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Er wollte nicht mit Boerne in einem Bett... Schon gar nicht, so lange der noch wach war. Das war einfach zu... gefährlich. _Oh Mann, Thiel, es war doch alles geklärt,_ ermahnte er sich. Nicht schwul. Nichts passiert. Ein Ausrutscher. Also, alles ganz entspannt. Sie würden sich jetzt hier ausruhen und danach zurück nach Münster fahren und ihre Arbeit machen und alles würde so sein wie immer. Als wäre nichts passiert. Weil ja auch nichts passiert war. So. _Genau so machen wir's,_ sprach Thiel sich Mut zu. Er würde sich jetzt nicht so anstellen und sich zu Boerne ins Bett legen.

 

Zu Boerne, der da im Halbdunkel ausgestreckt vor ihm lag. Zu Boerne, der ohne Brille ganz fremd aussah, ganz jung und irgendwie unvollständig. Schutzlos irgendwie. Und schön.

Zu Boerne, an dessen schmaler Silhouette Thiels Blick entlangglitt und dessen ruhige und gleichmäßige Atembewegungen ihn ganz einnahmen. Sanfte Wellen, die ihn hypnotisierten und denk- und handlungsunfähig machten, die ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegspülten und ihm den Atem nahmen.

Scheiße. Thiel schluckte hart. Die eben noch mühsam niedergekämpfte Erregung flutete seinen Körper erneut. Und die eben noch eingeredeten guten Vorsätze schwammen uneinholbar davon. So 'ne Kacke. Er musste sich jetzt echt zusammenreißen. Das ging doch nicht, dass er sich hier jetzt schon wieder so aufregte. Dass er hart wurde, nur weil er Boerne ansah. Dass er die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht einfach nicht aus dem Kopf kriegte.

Er wandte den Blick von Boerne ab. Zu gefährlich. Hatte er es nicht gesagt? Und dabei lag er noch nicht einmal bei ihm im Bett. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Er musste jetzt entweder schnell weg von hier oder sich hinlegen, sonst bräuchte Boerne nur einmal kurz zu ihm hinsehen und er wüsste Bescheid. Und da Wegrennen ungefähr genauso unauffällig wäre wie mit einer eindeutigen Beule in der Hose vor Boernes Nase herumzustehen, entschied Thiel sich kurzerhand, ins Bett zu steigen und sich so zu positionieren, dass Boerne eben nichts von seiner Reaktion sehen konnte.

Und am besten versuchte er wirklich zu schlafen. Das würde ihm guttun und so wären die zwei Stunden auch am schnellsten vorbei. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Genialer Plan. Der musste nach all dem Durcheinander einfach funktionieren. War auf jeden Fall mal wieder an der Zeit, dass es runder lief. Zumindest wünschen konnte man es sich ja mal.

 

Er legte sich also schnell aufs Bett, so weit wie möglich weg von Boerne und mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Augen zu, an was andres denken, einschlafen. Konnte doch so schwer jetzt nicht sein. Er versuchte an den Fall zu denken. Sie mussten unbedingt diesen... Dings, wie hieß er noch gleich? Naja, egal, auf jeden Fall mussten sie den befragen. Also er. Nicht etwa Boerne. Der hatte ja damit nix zu tun. War ja seine Aufgabe, Thiels, nicht? Boerne, der sollte mal schön in seinem Leichenbunker bleiben und an den Toten rumschnippeln. Mit seinen schönen Händen. Die da heute Nacht so...

Thiel schnaubte. Toll, das klappte ja mal super mit dem Bloß-nicht-an-Boerne-denken.

Und jetzt drängte der sich nochmal extra in seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem er sich hinter ihm bewegte. _Hoffentlich dreht er sich auch nur zum Schlafen um_ , dachte Thiel. Am besten weg von ihm. Auch wieder so ein frommer Wunsch.

Thiel wusste aber, dass Boerne sich zu ihm hingedreht hatte. Er konnte es spüren. Die Augen in seinem Rücken. Vielleicht sogar ein feiner Atemhauch in seinem Nacken. Auch wieder so ein frommer Wunsch?

 

Und dann eine Hand an seiner Schulter. Warm und ganz vorsichtig und ganz real. Thiels Atem stockte einen Moment lang ehe er die verpassten Atemzüge hastig nachholte. _Bitte nicht!_

_Doch, bitte!_

Er konnte am Ende nicht sagen, ob Boerne mit seiner Hand Druck ausgeübt hatte oder ob da irgendeine andre Kraft im Spiel gewesen war oder einfach nur eigene Sehnsucht, aber Thiel drehte sich um - oder ließ sich umdrehen. Eine einzige kleine Drehung und alles stand wieder Kopf.

 

Sie lagen mit einem Mal ganz dicht beieinander. Thiel fühlte die Wärme des anderen und sein Atem vermischte sich mit Boernes zu einer Luft, die jeder von ihnen ab jetzt in die Lungen sog. Ein Teil von Boerne in ihm. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, mit diesem Atemzug.

Und jetzt.

Und jetzt.

Thiel wurde schwindelig und er schluckte schwer. Er schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, die Welt wieder ins Lot zu bringen, indem er einfach nicht hinsah. _Herr im Himmel, sag mir bitte, was ich tun soll,_ schickte er ein gedankliches Stoßgebet nach oben. Nicht, dass er jemals besonders gläubig gewesen wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, aber er wusste nun mal überhaupt nicht weiter jetzt und besondere Situationen erforderten nun mal besondere Maßnahmen. Und wenn schon alles Wünschen bisher nichts geholfen hatte, half vielleicht beten. Zumindest versuchen konnte man es. Er brauchte jedenfalls ein Zeichen oder sonst irgendwas, das ihm sagte, was er jetzt tun sollte, tun durfte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah direkt in zwei schwarze Pupillen, so groß und so tief, dass sie kaum noch Platz ließen für die grünen Ringe, die jetzt im Halbdunkel nur zu erahnen waren, die aber in Thiels Erinnerung leuchteten wie Sonnen. Wann hatte er sich denn Boernes Augenfarbe eingeprägt? Wann denn bloß?

Doch er vermochte sich nicht an diesen schmalen Rettungsringen festzuhalten, er ging unter und verlor sich in dem Schwarz. In Boernes Augen. Durfte doch nicht sein. Er schloss die Lider erneut in einem verzweifelten Versuch, hier zu bleiben, bei sich, nur bei sich.

Aber wie sollte man bei sich bleiben, wenn ein anderer buchstäblich von einem Besitz ergriff?

 

Die erste Berührung war so zart und so schnell wieder weg, dass Thiel nicht wusste, ob er dran glauben durfte. Lippen auf seinen. War das wahr gewesen? Ein Kuss?

Er machte die Augen wieder auf. Die fremden und doch so vetrauten Augen so nah an seinen.

Thiel ließ seine Finger vorsichtig über Boernes Lippen gleiten, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es diese Lippen waren, die ihn eben berührt hatten. Sie waren warm und weich und ein kleines bisschen feucht und Thiel wusste, dass es wahr gewesen war. Es war ein Kuss gewesen. Kein Traum. Das hier war wirklich. Und es war gut. So verdammt gut. Und gleichzeitig so verkehrt. Er konnte doch hier jetzt nicht... Das ging doch nicht.

Aber wenn es doch so gut war?

Er hatte noch nie so wenig verstanden.

 

"Was machen wir hier?", versuchte Thiel die Situation anzuhalten. Anzuhalten, um die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. Und um dann auszusteigen. Er wollte das hier doch nicht. Das war doch nicht richtig. Sie mussten damit aufhören jetzt. Nur noch schnell ein Abschiedskuss, das ging schon. Der Höflichkeit halber, sozusagen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Boerne gegen seine Lippen, die sich immer noch nicht ganz von seinen gelöst hatten nach dem Abschiedskuss, dem angeblichen. Das kitzelte. Thiel lachte ein wenig. Okay, bei der Sache bleiben jetzt.

"Wir sollten besser..." Boerne roch so gut. Und jetzt neckte der ihn schon wieder mit seinem Mund. Und mit den Lippen fühlten sich die Lippen des anderen noch viel weicher an als mit den Fingerspitzen. Was wollte er nochmal?

"Aufhören?" Ach ja, richtig. Aufhören wollte er ja. Wie gut, dass Boerne so schlau war und mitdachte. Thiel grinste wieder. Und er spürte, wie sich auch Boernes Mund unter seinem zu einem Lächeln formte.

"Mhm." Die Antwort gegen Boernes Lippen geküsst.

 

Ihre Münder verbanden sich immer wieder zu kleinen unschuldigen Küssen. Kurz und flüchtig. Unsicher. _Will so gerne. Darf nicht. Das hier ist gut. Es ist falsch._

Und überhaupt, sie wollten doch aufhören damit. Wäre jedenfalls wirklich besser.

_Hmm, ja, gleich, nur nochmal eben schnell. Einmal noch. Und dann, dann ist wirklich Schluss damit. Jetzt nur noch ein letztes Mal probieren. Ganz kurz nur. Und dann..._

 

Und dann war es irgendwie sowieso egal. Sie hatte sich jetzt so oft geküsst, dass man das nicht mal mehr mit beiden Augen ganz fest zudrücken als Ausprobieren bezeichnen konnte oder als Abschiedskuss oder sonst irgendeinen fadenscheinigen Grund vorschieben konnte, nur um nicht behaupten zu müssen, dass das alles war, aber nichts von Bedeutung.

Dieser Zug war längst abgefahren. Und in voller Fahrt rausspringen war wohl eher keine so gute Idee. Also konnte man ja mal schauen, wo die Reise so hinging.

 

Thiel stieß mit seiner Zunge sanft gegen Boernes Lippen. Eine Bitte und eine Einladung zugleich. Und Boerne sagte Ja und nahm an. Kam ihm sofort entgegen, hart, fast aggressiv. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. Thiel keuchte überrascht auf, angesichts dieser Deutlichkeit. Boernes Verlangen erregte ihn und das war in Ordnung. Er wollte das jetzt, Boerne küssen. Und küssen taten sie sich. Richtige Küsse, ohne Angst, ohne Zögern, ohne Zweifeln. Schlangen ihre Zungen umeinader und saugten an Lippen, suchten Halt in Haaren und Stoff und Haut, verwoben ihre Beine ineinander und zogen sich mit ihren Armen näher und näher. Diesmal schwappten Boernes Atembewegunen in hektischen Wellen direkt gegen Thiels Körper und jetzt ließ er sich bereitwillig mitreißen. Er begann sich an Boerne zu reiben und der erwiderte.

Das hier war so lächerlich großartig! Wie hatte er nur vor ein paar Sekunden noch damit aufhören wollen?

Sie wanden sich aneinander, zerwühlten Kleidung und Haare und Herzen und Seelen. Nur selten lösten sie den Kuss, immer dann, wenn es gar nicht anders ging und sie atmen mussten. Von ihrer gemeinsamen Luft. Ansonsten ließen sie nicht voneinander, ihre Hände nicht, ihre Lippen nicht und ihre Augen auch nicht. Als würden sie einander für immer verlieren, wenn sie nur einmal losließen, nicht küssten, nicht hinsahen. Hielten den anderen bei sich, weil sie sich selbst schon hoffnungslos verloren hatten.

Thiel wanderte jetzt über Boernes Unterkiefer weiter zu dessen Hals. Küsste ihn dort, an der kleinen Ecke direkt unter dem Ohr, seitlich am Hals entlang, bis runter zum Schlüsselbein. Und wieder nach oben. Spürte Boernes hastigen Puls gegen seine Lippen schlagen. Dann fuhr er den gleichen Weg mit der Zunge ab und er hörte Boerne aufstöhnen und merkte, wie sich eine Hand in Thiels Haare klammerte und er mit der Hüfte gegen ihn schnellte. Da schien er ja eine besonders empfindliche Stelle getroffen zu haben. Thiel konnte es verstehen - er selbst war dort auch so sensibel. Vielleicht waren sie ja gar nicht so verschieden, wie sie immer glaubten?

Boernes Reaktion spornte Thiel noch weiter an und er ließ eine Hand unter Boernes T-Shirt gleiten. Das Gefühl von Boernes Haut unter seinen Fingern, das er diesmal aufsog wie ein Schwamm, so weich und warm und darunter die festen Muskeln, die beim ersten Kontakt ein wenig zuckten, die feinen Haare, die ihn kitzelten, überwältigte ihn beinah. Er verlor sich mehr und mehr in diesem Gefühl. Verfing sich in den Umarmungen, verstrickte sich in den Küssen, verlief sich an Boernes Hals und geriet immer tiefer hinein in diesen Irrgarten aus Lust und Sehnsucht und Glück. Und er wollte gar nicht mehr zurückfinden. Nie mehr hier raus.

 

Und dann hörte er Boerne seinen Namen sagen. "Frank" sagte er, "Oh Gott, Frank", um genau zu sein. Und mit einem Schlag lösten sich alle Schlingen, die ihn eben noch an den anderen gefesselt hatten und er wurde regelrecht zurückkatapultiert. Zu sich selbst. Er hielt in seinem Kuss inne, stoppte sein Streicheln.

Irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Film hier nicht. Frank. Das stimmte nicht. Nicht, wenn er mit Boerne zusammen war. Bei Boerne war er immer Thiel oder der Herr Nachbar oder der Herr Hauptkommissar. Aber niemals Frank. Nie. Das stimmte einfach nicht. Das war sogar richtiggehend falsch. Wie die ganze Situation hier.

Thiel ließ jetzt ganz von Boerne ab und setzte sich auf. Atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Seine eigene Luft jetzt. Kein Boerne-Atem mehr in seiner Nähe, der sich mit seinem vermischen konnte. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, krallte sich einen Moment lang darin fest, während er versuchte, in seinem Kopf die Leere wieder mit Denken zu füllen. Was machten sie hier denn bloß? Er und Boerne? Das war doch absurd.

Und wo bitte sollte das hinführen? Dass er am Ende zu Frank wurde und Boerne zu Karl-Friedrich und sie beim Besprechen der Obduktionsergebnisse überm Sektionstisch verliebte Blicke und niedliche Kosenamen austauschten? Das war doch mehr als albern. Sie passten doch ganz offensichtlich überhaupt gar nicht zusammen. Das konnte doch jeder sehen. Das würde niemals klappen. Nur so, wie es bislang zwischen ihnen war, die letzten wirren Stunden mal ausgenommen, funktionierte es, auch wenn es nicht immer danach aussah. Aber es funktionierte. Und daran durfte sich nichts ändern. Und das würde er Boerne jetzt auch sagen.

 

"So geht das nicht. Das... geht so einfach nicht."

Und das war die Wahrheit. Es würde nicht gutgehen, wenn sie hier jetzt weitermachten. Es würde alles kaputt machen. Jegliche Gefühle, die über Loyalität, Vertrauen, ja, seinetwegen auch Freundschaft hinausgingen, würden ihr Verhältnis nur unnötig verkomplizieren. Es würde nicht gutgehen. Sie waren ja sowieso schon viel zu weit gegangen. Der Sex gestern ließ sich vielleicht wirklich noch mit etwas gutem Willen als wissenschaftlich erklärbar entschuldigen. Aber das hier jetzt? Das hatten sie ja beide irgendwie ganz bewusst so gewählt. Fast so, als würden sie es wollen. Als wäre es richtig. Sie mussten hier jetzt aufhören, wenn sie noch irgendetwas retten wollten. Jetzt sofort.

Boerne rappelte sich jetzt auch auf, setzte sich hin, seine Augen flackerten hektisch über das Bettlaken, suchten dort verzweifelt nach Worten und Thiel wartete ungeduldig auf eine Reaktion aus Boernes Mund, brauchte eine Antwort, brauchte Zustimmung, Bestätigung.

Es dauerte gefühlt ewig, bis Boerne reagierte.

"Ja. Ja, sie haben Recht. Das geht so nicht. Das... Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Das war... Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären..."

Oh Mann, dass Boerne sich jetzt schuldig fühlte und sich versuchte zu rechtfertigen, fühlte sich jetzt auch irgendwie falsch an. Es war auch falsch. Denn Schuld war er ja nicht. Schuld war keiner. Oder beide. Er, Thiel, hatte schließlich genauso mitgemacht.

"Schon okay, ist ja nix passiert." Okay, nix passiert war ja wohl glatt gelogen. Aber er er hatte das Gefühl, er musste Boerne jetzt irgendwie trösten oder so. Naja, ihm zumindest bestätigen, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen oder gar ein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste. Zur Unterstreichung seiner Absicht fuhr er mit einer Hand die paar Zentimeter über das Bettlaken bis zu Boernes Hand und stupste ganz leicht mit seinem Zeigefinger dagegen. Boerne zog seine Hand, kaum dass Thiels Fingerspitze ihn berührt hatte, zurück. Das gab Thiel dann doch einen kleinen Stich. Dabei musste er es ja inzwischen gewohnt sein, dass Boerne eben gerne mal trotzig reagierte und zumachte, wenn man ihn in einem schwachen Moment erwischte. Aber diese Situation war halt keine gewöhnliche. Deshalb pikste es halt doch ein wenig, dass Boerne ihn so offensichtlich abwies.

Das Piksen und der Anblick des anderen, mit den strubbeligen Haaren, dem verrutschten T-Shirt, und wie er immer noch ganz schnell atmete, ließen Thiel fast wieder schwach werden. Fast hätte er alle guten Vorsätze über Bord geworfen, hätte Boerne gepackt und gehalten und geküsst. Aber dann schien der wieder zu sich zu finden und da bleib Thiel dann auch besser, wo er war. Bei sich selbst.

"Ja. Nichts. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Vergessen wir's einfach." Boerne lächelte schief.

Thiel konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als sähe er einen Film, bei dem zu den Bildern ein falscher Text lief. Boernes Körpersprache sagte etwas anderes als seine Worte. Es sollte einige Zeit dauern bis er erkannte, dass Boerne in diesem Moment enttäuscht gewesen war. Aber in diesem Augenblick, in diesem Zimmer, alles so frisch und noch viel zu nah, da war er nicht in der Lage, diesen Ausdruck in Boernes Verhalten korrekt zu interpretieren. Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal sicher sein, ob er sein eigenes Verhalten richtig deutete.

Aber wie auch immer - fürs Erste schienen sie sich jedenfalls einig und das war auch gut so. Sie hatten die Situation abgebrochen und das war genau richtig.

Thiel schlug vor, die restliche Zeit zum Schlafen oder wenigstens zum Ausruhen zu nutzen und Boerne nickte nur stumm, wieder dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, das gar nicht bis zu seinen Augen reichte.

Sie legten sich sich wieder hin, voneinander abgewandt, viel zu viel Luft zwischen ihnen, die jetzt keinem gehörte, aber für beide gedacht war. Niemand atmete mehr von dieser Luft.

 

An Schlafen war für Thiel erstmal nicht zu denken. Viel zu durcheinander war er. Sein Leben war in nicht einmal zwei Tagen auf den Kopf gestellt worden und wieder zurück auf die Füße. Aber er fühlte sich zugegeben immer noch etwas verkehrtherum und ganz schön wacklig auf den Beinen. Aber das würde schon werden. Wenn Sie erst einmal hier weg waren und wieder in ihrem normalen Leben, dann würde sicher wieder alles wie immer funktionieren und sie könnten die Ereignisse dieser Tage einfach zu den Akten legen.

Die plötzlich über ihn kommende Müdigkeit half ihm, an das, was er sich da einredete, zu glauben. Und er schlief tatsächlich ein.

 

Irgendwann machte er die Augen auf und sah auf ein Beinpaar in einem viel zu hellen Zimmer. Wo war er?

Dann spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter und hörte eine Stimme "Aufstehen, Thiel, Alberich kann jeden Moment kommen. Jetzt machen Sie schon!" sagen.

Okay, so langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Boerne. Pension. Ein Bett. Nähe. Atmen. Küssen. Streicheln. Weiche Lippen. Weiche Haut. Wärme. Erregung. Stöhnen. Wollen. Sein Name.

Thiel schloss die Augen, als sich in schneller Abfolge die unerwünschten Bilder in seinem Kopf abspielten. Würde das jemals aufhören?

 

 

"Thiel, muss ich Ihnen etwa aus dem Bett helfen?"

Das brachte Thiel dann wieder zu Besinnung. Boerne klang schon wieder wie der alte und der alte Boerne löste dann auch altbekannte Gefühle in ihm aus. Thiel war genervt und hievte sich hoch, bevor Boerne auch nur auf die Idee kam, ihn aus dem Bett zu zerren.

Boerne stand schon abgehbereit an der Tür und Thiel versuchte erstmal seine Kleidung und Haare in Form zu zupfen. Boerne sah natürlich wieder super aus. Das war echt ungerecht, der konnte echt machen was er wollte, der sah immer gut aus.

Okay, bevor seine Gedanken jetzt wieder in eine falsche Richtung liefen, lief er selber lieber in die richtige und so trottete er zu Boerne rüber.

Sie gingen schweigend nach unten und während Boerne bezahlte, ging Thiel schon mal nach draußen. Im gleichen Augenblick wie er ins Freie trat, fuhr Boernes Assistentin vor. Sie stieg aus aus dem Wagen und hatte keine drei Schritte auf ihn zugemacht, da drängelte sich Boerne von hinten an ihm vorbei und feuerte Frau Haller im Vorbeigehen seinen Befehl entgegen.

"Alberich, na endlich, fahren Sie uns auf dem schnellsten Wege ins Institut, beziehungsweise den Herrn Thiel ins Präsidium. Wird Zeit, dass endlich der Fall gelöst wird."

Und da stand er auch schon an ihrem Auto und versuchte vergeblich die Tür zu öffnen.

"Einen schönen guten Tag, die Herren! Ach, nichts zu danken, ist doch Ehrensache, dass ich den weiten Weg hier ins Nichts mal eben so fahre und Sie hier abhole!"

Frau Haller war sauer und Thiel konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. So ein Trampel. Boerne. Thiel war das unendlich peinlich. Warum musste Boerne auch so sein wie er war? Und er, Thiel, wurde jetzt unschuldig mit reingezogen. Er fragte sich, wie er sich nur so weit, wie er es nun zweimal getan hatte, auf ihn hatte einlassen können. Aber irgendwie war da alles ganz anders gewesen. War Boerne ganz anders gewesen. Und er anscheinend blind und taub und gehirngewaschen.

"Ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, Frau Haller, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben und extra den weiten Weg hierher gefahren sind. Vielen Dank!", versuchte Thiel zu beschwichtigen.

"Schon gut, Herr Thiel, für Sie mach ich das doch gerne." Alberich lächelte ihn übertrieben an und warf anschließend einen bitterbösen Blick Richtung Boerne, der diesen jedoch vollständig zu ignorieren schien und bereits ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf das Dach von Frau Hallers Wagen trommelte.

"Ja, jetzt, Thiel, Alberich, haben wir's dann? Ich habe einen Mord aufzuklären und würde zu diesem Zweck jetzt gerne endlich diesen Ort verlassen."

Frau Haller seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, während sie und Thiel ebenfalls zum Auto gingen, dann schloss sie den Wagen auf und Boerne bedeutete Thiel mit einer Handbewegung und einem Grinsen, dass er sich auf die Rückbank setzen dürfte, während er selbst auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. Und da Thiel keine Lust auf Diskussionen hatte, gab er nach und kletterte nach hinten. War in diesem kleinen Auto gar nicht so einfach. Irgendwann saß er und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Münster.

"Also nehmen Sie's mir nicht übel, aber ich fahr Sie besser erst einmal nach Hause, damit Sie sich frisch machen können. Das scheint ja bitter nötig zu sein."

Thiel konnte über den Rückspiegel sehen, wie Frau Haller dabei erst zu Boerne rüberschielte und anschließend zu ihm sah. Thiel grinste peinlich berührt. Da hatte sie natürlich recht. Die letzte Dusche war schon eine Weile her und ihre... Aktivitäten hatten nun auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sie nach Blumenwiese dufteten. Auch wenn er das vorhin noch ganz anders wahrgenommen hatte. _Gehirngewaschen, sag ich doch,_ dachte Thiel. Boerne faselte zwar noch etwas von Prioritäten setzen und dass er sich auch im Institut duschen könnte, während Frau Haller ihm zu Hause frische Klamotten holte, aber darauf ließ sie sich nicht ein. Schließlich war Boerne es, der resigniert seufzte und nachgab.

Während sie durch das Münsteraner Umland fuhren, brachte Frau Haller sie auf den neuesten Stand der Ermittlungen, natürlich nicht, ohne bei jedem zweiten Satz von Boerne unterbrochen zu werden. Frau Haller blieb aber die Ruhe selbst. Bewundernswert, fand Thiel, er selbst wäre längst ausgeflippt.

 

 

Irgendwann redeten die beiden nur noch über medizinisches Zeug, das dann auch gar nichts mehr mit dem Fall zu tun hatte und da schaltete Thiel ab.

Er blickte aus dem Fenster in die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Und es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um zu erraten, worum diese kreisten.

Er hatte jetzt zweimal innerhalb von noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden etwas mit Boerne gehabt.

Wie bitte?! Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Jetzt, in dieser Situation, mit Boerne hier, der wieder nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als klugzuscheißen und anderen auf die Nerven zu gehen, schien diese Tatsache so unfassbar absurd und lachhaft. Kaum zu glauben, dass er sich vor kurzem noch so dermaßen zum anderen hingezogen gefühlt hatte, dass er alles vergessen und es zum Äußerten hatte kommen lassen. Und noch weniger zu glauben, dass es so verdammt gut gewesen war. Ob das nun einfach nur am Sex lag oder an Sex mit Boerne, darüber wollte er am liebsten gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Tat es aber natürlich trotzdem. Einmal drin in diesem Gedankenstrudel kam man echt schwer da wieder raus.

Klar, die Nähe hatte mal wieder richtig gut getan. Und dass es ein Mann war, mit dem er da plötzlich intim geworden war, okay, irgendwie war das schon gut gewesen, es war hart gewesen und entschlossen und wahnsinnig befriedigend und möglicherweise wäre das so mit einer Frau gar nicht möglich gewesen.

Und dann eben Boerne. Was sollte er nun davon halten?

Vielleicht war es ja die logische Konsequenz ihrer bisherigen Beziehung gewesen. Naja, Beziehung. Ihres Umgangs halt. Sie hingen ja schon echt oft zusammen rum, wenn man mal ehrlich war. Vertrauten sich. Konnten aufeinander zählen. Ergänzten sich. So wie vorhin, als sie über den Fall geredet hatten. Das war auch so ein magischer Moment gewesen, in dem alles floss, sie perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt waren und in dem es sich anfühlte, als wäre alles möglich.

Alles möglich?

Nein, es war nicht alles möglich zwischen ihnen. Das hatte ihm sein Gefühl gezeigt, als er seinen Vornamen aus Boernes Mund gehört hatte. Das passte nicht. Sie passten nicht zusammen. Nie im Leben. Er wandte seinen Blick nun schräg nach vorne, zu Boerne. Seine Augen blieben an dessen Nacken hängen, an den sich vor ein paar Stunden noch seine Hand geklammert hatte. An dessen Haaren, die er in der Lust zerrauft hatte. An dessen Wange, die er gestreichelt hatte. An dessen Mund, der ihn geküsst hatte und aus denen von Verlangen gefärbte Laute gedrungen waren.

 

Thiel wurde heiß und jetzt, in diesem Moment, spürte er es. Wusste er es.

Er brannte.

Er brannte seit letzter Nacht, als er einen Wimpernschlag lang dachte, Boerne wäre sein Zufluchtsort. Das war der erste Funke gewesen. Und er war ja so ausgetrocknet wie das Stroh gewesen, auf dem sie übereinander hergefallen waren. Da konnte dieser eine kleine Funke natürlich zünden.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Und er hatte es ja eigentlich auch gewusst. Er hatte es ja sogar versucht, hatte versucht, das aufkommende Feuer mit purer Logik und Verdrängen und Kleinreden zu ersticken.

Stattdessen aber wurde es von jedem Gedanken an den anderen und jedem verstohlenen Beobachten genährt, jede Berührung und jeder Blick war Zunder für die größer gewordene Flamme gewesen und jeder Kuss und gemeinsame Atemzug gab dem Feuer den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff.

Thiel wurde von der Überdosis Endorphinen, die so unerwartet durch seinen Körper schoss, fast schlecht und er wusste nicht, ob er angesichts der eben gewonnenen Erkenntnis lachen oder weinen sollte.

Er und Boerne. Konnte das wahr sein?

Er hatte noch nie so wenig verstanden und gleichzeitig so viel gewusst.

 

Er wandte den Blick wieder ab von Boerne und schaute hinaus in den Tag, der als der Tag mit den meisten Sonnenstunden des Jahres in die Geschichte Münsters eingehen sollte.

 

XXX

 

Er hätte noch ewig durch dieses Glücksgefühl spazieren fahren mögen, aber irgendwann hatten sie Münster erreicht und waren damit zurück. Zurück im Davor. In Thiels Brust wurde es ein wenig enger. Wie sollten sie jetzt miteinander umgehen? Wenn sie zu Hause ankamen, in ihrem Alltag? Und wie sollte er mit seinen neugewonnen Gefühlen Boerne gegenüber umgehen? War das am Ende vielleicht doch nur Einbildung? Aber er hatte es doch ganz genau gespürt. Das Brennen.

Er bemerkte erst, dass sie bereits vor ihrem Haus angekommen waren, als Boerne seinen Sitz nach vorne klappte und ihm eine Hand hinhielt, um ihm beim Aussteigen zu helfen.

"Danke, aber das schaff ich grade noch alleine." Wäre ja noch schöner! Erstmal am besten alles wie gewohnt weiterlaufen lassen. Nichts überstürzen.

Thiel quälte sich mühsam aus dem viel zu kleinen Wagen und musste erst einmal seine ganzen Gliedmaßen neu sortieren. Das ging irgendwie viel einfacher als Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen wiederhergestellt fühlte, sah er zu Boerne hin und konnte das Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht gerade noch sehen, bevor es wieder einer ernsten Miene wich. _Er ist nochmal schöner, wenn er lacht,_ dachte Thiel und musste innerlich über sich selber lachen. Gehirngewaschen. Anders konnte man seinen Zustand wohl wirklich nicht bezeichnen.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnungen. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort als sie zusammen die Treppenstufen nahmen, wie so oft. Aber heute fühlte sich dieser Weg ganz fremd an. Und die bevorstehende Trennung ganz falsch. Alles neu. Alles. 

 

Als sie vor ihren Türen angekommen waren, standen beide unschlüssig und unsicher herum.

"Also dann", fing Boerne an. Er lächelte etwas verlegen und sah wieder etwas schöner aus als sonst.

"Jo." Thiel wusste doch auch nicht... Das Waschprogramm in seinem Kopf lief immer noch in vollem Schleudergang.

"Wir sehen uns im Präsidium?", fragte Boerne.

"Oder in der Rechtsmedizin." Thiel lächelte.

So war es immer, so würde es auch diesmal sein. Sie würden sich bald wiedersehen. So war das mit ihnen beiden nunmal. Sie liefen sich einfach ständig über den Weg. Ob sie wollten oder nicht. Und den Rest ihrer Zeit suchten sie sich wahrscheinlich.

Boerne lächelte zurück. So schön.

"Also dann", wiederholte Boerne noch einmal und dann drehte er sich zu seiner Tür und schloss auf. Er trat hinein, ohne sich noch einmal zu Thiel umzudrehen, der immer noch im Flur stand und zu der inzwischen geschlossenen Tür starrte.

Da stand er, zwischen zwei Türen, zwischen zwei Welten, zwischen zwei Leben.

 

 

 


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thiel fragte also nicht, warum Boerne da war und warum gerade jetzt. Warum er viel näher bei Thiels Tür stand als bei seiner eigenen oder der ersten Treppenstufe nach unten. Er wusste warum._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff. Es ist nachts um 2.30 und ich muss das jetzt hier machen... Es war eine lange Durststrecke, ich hing ganz schön mit der Geschichte hier, ajajaj.
> 
> Aber jetzt geht es weiter und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich immer noch ein paar liebe Leute drüber freuen :-)
> 
> Danke an die herzallerliebste CornChrunchie fürs Betalesen! Drück dich!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Zwischen zwei Leben. Ja. So fühlte sich das an. Auch, als er schon längst wieder in seiner Wohnung stand, in seiner Welt, aber das half auch nichts. Das war vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer.  
Fremd fühlte sich das alles plötzlich an. Leer. Irgendwie verkehrt. Gar nicht mehr vertraut.

 

Aber was sollte er machen? Rüberlaufen zur anderen Tür, rein in die andere Welt? Sein Leben mit dem des anderen vermischen? Hoffen, dass der sich genauso am falschen Ort fühlte gerade wie er selbst und alles wieder richtig werden würde, wenn sie in Zukunft ein Leben lebten?

  
Das war doch auch utopisch. Er wusste ja gar nicht, ob er sich das in letzter Konsequenz so vorstellen konnte, so Zusammenleben mit allem drum und dran. Und er wusste nicht, was Boerne überhaupt so fühlte.

 

Thiel seufzte. Geduld. Er musste Geduld haben. Das war ja alles noch viel zu frisch. Er musste ja erstmal für sich selbst klarkriegen, was da mit ihm los war. Also, naja, eigentlich wusste er es ja schon irgendwie. Hatte er ja eben deutlich gespürt. Das Brennen.

 

Scheiße, Mann. Boerne. Hatte er sich jetzt allen Ernstes in Boerne verknallt?

 

Thiel wurde ganz warm bei dem Gedanken. Schon wieder dieses Brennen. Und jetzt reichte schon allein ein Gedanke an den anderen. Wie hatte das nur so schnell passieren können?

 

Thiel atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft schnell wieder aus. Zu viele Fragen. Zu schwierige Fragen. Und vielleicht gab es darauf gar keine Antwort. Vielleicht passierten manche Dinge einfach. Zumindest war er im Moment nicht in der Lage, solche Dinge erklären zu können. Er war immer noch viel zu müde und zu verwirrt und alles war noch viel zu nah. An ihm klebte immer noch der Schweiß und der Geruch der letzten Stunden, seiner und Boernes auch. Und Boernes Küsse und Boernes Berührungen. Alles an ihm erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran. Alles eingebrannt.

 

Thiel wurde es ganz eng in der Brust. Das war so schön gewesen. Er hatte das gebraucht. Und er wollte das wieder haben. Die schwere Nähe und die raue Zärtlichkeit und beim Küssen und Streicheln von Bart- und Brusthaaren gekitzelt werden. Er wollte diesen großen Körper, diesen Mann, Boerne. Wollte ihn.

 

Er wollte ihn riechen, wenn er morgens frisch geduscht war und wenn er abends von einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause kam. Und wenn er in der Frühe aufwachte und nach Schlaf roch und wenn er nachts einschlief und nicht mehr nur nach sich selbst, sondern auch ein bisschen nach Thiel roch und so ein ganz neuer Duft entstanden war, der weder Boerne noch Thiel war sondern Boerne _und_ Thiel oder eigentlich noch mehr. Eins halt.

 

Wollte ihn hören, wenn er über Dinge redete, von denen Thiel nichts verstand und wenn er Sachen erzählte, die Thiel gefielen und wenn er gar nichts mehr sagte, aber trotzdem nicht leise war, was Thiel am allerbesten verstand und ihm am allerbesten gefiel.

 

Wollte ihn ansehen wenn er konzentriert und ernst war und sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und sich diese steile Falte auf der Stirn bildete. Wenn er total albern über seine eigenen schlechten Witze lachte und sich dabei die kleinen Fältchen an den Augen wie Sonnenstrahlen um ihren Mittelpunkt sammelten. Wenn er völlig kindisch schmollte, weil jemand anderes ihm das letzte Wort geklaut hatte und er dabei so eine lustige Schnute machte. Und wenn er stolz war und er dadurch nochmal ein paar Zentimeter größer wurde. Wollte ihn ansehen, wenn er bedrückt war und seine Augen ganz stumpf waren und er viel kleiner und nahbarer wirkte als sonst und wollte ihn ansehen, wenn er glücklich war, so richtig glücklich und er wollte in diesem Moment sein Gesicht ganz genau studieren, weil er das noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie Boerne aussah, wenn er richtig glücklich war.

 

Er wollte ihn anfassen und über die Haut fahren, durch die dunklen Haare wühlen und seine Finger durch die kurzen Haare im Nacken gleiten lassen und durch den Bart und durch die kleinen Härchen auf der Brust und dem Bauch. Wollte ihn küssen, überall, und er würde gar nicht wissen, wo er anfangen sollte.  
Er wollte bei ihm sein und sich ihm ergeben, wenn er stark und entschlossen war und er wollte bei ihm sein und ihn festhalten, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor und ganz schwach und angreifbar war. Er wollte sich mit ihm zusammen in den Schlaf atmen und den ersten Blick beim Aufwachen teilen.

 

Er wollte mit ihm zusammen für immer Zuhause sein.

 

 

Thiel sank an der Tür nach unten. Hockte da mit einem Kopf voller Boerne und einem Herz schwer vor Sehnsucht. Und das Alleinsein tat so weh wie noch nie zuvor.  
Er hätte jetzt einfach aufstehen können, einfach die paar Schritte über den Flur gehen können und beim anderen klingeln. Alles sagen. Oder gar nichts sagen und einfach machen. Wie sonst auch.

 

Aber das hier war halt nicht "sonst". Das war eben anders. Ganz anders. Und er kannte sich nicht aus.

 

Er fühlte sich wirklich wie ein Fremder im eigenen Leben. Erkannte sich gar nicht wieder. Wahrscheinlich, weil er einfach nicht mehr er selber war, weil da viel zu viel vom anderen an ihm dran war, und in ihm drin. Vor allem in ihm drin. Der hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt und breitgemacht und sickerte in jede Lücke und jeden Winkel und er war völlig durchsetzt von ihm und er wusste, dass er niemals mehr eine Chance haben würde, ihn restlos loszuwerden. Auch wenn alles schon wieder vorbei sein würde und sie sich aneinander satt geliebt hätten oder es niemals auch nur richtig angefangen hätte mit ihnen beiden und sich die Zeit um alles gekümmert und das Feuer langsam gelöscht hätte.  
Ein bisschen Glut würde immer bleiben. Ein bisschen Boerne würde immer zu ihm gehören.

 

Okay scheiße, er war verknallt. Aber sowas von. Und er war diesmal besonders schwer davon betroffen. Da gab es gar nichts dran zu rütteln. Er konnte ja nicht mal mehr gerade stehen vor lauter schwindeligen Gefühlen.  
Vielleicht half es ja, wenn er das jetzt einfach mal so akzeptierte, dann könnte er von diesem Punkt aus weiterdenken und weiterplanen oder was auch immer.

  
Wie zum Beispiel sich darüber Gedanken machen, was Boerne denn eigentlich wollte. Wollte der überhaupt? Vorhin und letzte Nacht jedenfalls hatte er ja gewollt. Und wie der gewollt hatte. Angefangen hatte der ja sogar damit. Und aufgehört hatte er nicht. Das war er gewesen, Thiel, der nie damit angefangen hatte aber stattdessen damit aufgehört. Und jetzt saß er hier rum wie ein verliebter Trottel und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Boerne und würde jetzt alles dafür geben, anfangen und nicht mehr aufhören zu dürfen.  
Und Boerne? Der hatte es versucht und Thiel hatte ihn abgewürgt und jetzt hatte der vielleicht die Nase voll und wollte gar nicht mehr. Hatte ja vorhin schon seine Hand zurückgezogen vor Thiels kleiner harmloser Berührung und ihn nicht mehr an sich ranlassen wollen. Und dieser komische Blick. So... verletzt, enttäuscht? War Boerne jetzt enttäuscht von ihm?

 

Scheiße aber auch. Alles total verkorkst. Alles womöglich verloren, weil er dooferweise vorhin auf seinen Kopf gehört hatte, anstatt auf seinen Bauch, was ja schonmal total untypisch für ihn war. Und seine Erkenntnis war vielleicht viel zu spät gekommen.  
Und Boerne hatte ausnahmsweise mal nicht nachgedacht sondern einfach gemacht, was er gewollt und gebraucht hatte, hatte was riskiert, sich geöffnet und von einer Seite gezeigt, die man sonst nie zu sehen bekam. Weil der es ja sonst auch nicht so hatte mit den Gefühlen. Und Thiel hatte ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen. Der würde jetzt vermutlich komplett zumachen. Riesenkacke. Verdammt!

 

Konnte er das jemals wieder geradebiegen? Wie würde es überhaupt mit ihnen auf Dauer weitergehen? Würden sie noch wie früher zusammenarbeiten können? Würden diese letzten Stunden für immer zwischen ihnen stehen oder würden sie sie auf ewig verbinden?

 

Ach Mann, das war aber alles auch ein Murks. Jetzt war er echt verknallt in den. Und wie. Total arg und so richtig fies. Kopfschwurbel vom Feinsten. Orientierungslos im Gefühlsirrgarten. Pfff.  
Normalerweise hätte er losgeprustet, weil das so kitschig klang, aber jetzt war es so ernst, dass er nur ein bisschen schief lächelte. Er wusste nicht, wo es langging und welcher Weg ihn rausführte aus dem Labyrinth und was am Ausgang auf ihn wartete, aber hier so angewurzelt sitzen bleiben konnte er auch nicht.

  
Am besten er ging einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Gar nicht so weit vorausplanen. Also.

 

Vielleicht erstmal duschen. Das wäre doch schonmal ein guter Anfang. Eine Dusche konnte ja manchmal wahre Wunder wirken. Danach sah seine Welt hoffentlich schon wieder etwas vertrauter aus.

Er hievte sich auf die Beine und trottete ins Bad. Zog sich sein Hemd aus. Tss, immer noch dieses bescheuerte Kunstblut von diesem bescheuerten Kurs, auf dem er da gewesen war, bevor... ja, bevor er in dieses ganze Schlamassel hier geraten war.  
Vielleicht wäre es am Ende doch die bessere Alternative gewesen, auf der Fortbildung zu bleiben. Dann könnte er sich jetzt weiter über deren Sinnlosigkeit aufregen, weiter wie gewohnt seiner Arbeit nachgehen, weiter von Boerne genervt sein und weiter mit ihm abends bei einem schönen Essen und einem Glas Wein und ein paar Bier ganz entspannt den Fall durchsprechen. Könnte weiter über ihn und seine Schnöseligkeit und sein Lechzen nach Anerkennung lachen und sich weiter zu hundert Prozent und immer auf einen brillanten Kollegen verlassen. Er könnte einfach weitermachen wie bisher und könnte Boerne im einen Moment auflaufen lassen wollen und ihn im nächsten vor aller Welt verteidigen. Ihm im einen Moment die Pest an den Hals wünschen und im nächsten alles dafür tun, um ihn zu retten. Er könnte weiterhin in der Illusion leben, nichts für ihn zu empfinden und sich erst recht nicht nach ihm zu sehnen und nicht von ihm geküsst werden zu wollen. Er könnte weiterhin sein langweiliges aber dafür herrlich unkompliziertes Leben führen. Er könnte weiterhin aufhören, daran zu glauben, dass er sich irgendwann einmal richtig Zuhause fühlt. Er könnte weiterhin so viel verpassen und es nichtmal bedauern, weil er es nicht merkt. 

Aber er war eben nun mal aus dieser Übung herausgerufen worden und jetzt stand er nun mal eben hier, in seinem Bad und alles war anders. Kompliziert war es. Er hatte es ja schon geahnt.

Und was wollte Boerne?

Okay, er hatte sich geirrt. Es war nicht kompliziert, es war _sehr_ kompliziert. Scheiße aber auch.

Gleich würde er verrückt werden.

 

Er knüllte sein Hemd wütend zusammen und warf es mit voller Wucht in Richtung der anderen Wäscheteile, die schon seit Tagen darauf warteten, gewaschen zu werden. Das Hemd fügte sich nahtlos in das textile Stilleben ein und Thiel wünschte, seine rosaroten Gefühle würden bald genauso in seinem stinknormalen grauen Alltag untergehen irgendwann ganz blass werden.

 

Aber erstmal war gar nichts blass. Knallrot waren seine Gefühle, jetzt, da er nackt war, unter die Dusche stieg und das warme Wasser auf seine Haut prasselte und in seinen Mund floss und ihm in den Ohren rauschte. Da waren es plötzlich wieder Boernes Hände, die überall waren und Boernes Finger, die an ihm entlangliefen. Und Boernes Zunge, die in seinen Mund drang und Boernes Keuchen, das er hörte. Und das sich keine Minute später mit seinem eigenen Stöhnen vermischte als seine Hand, Boernes Hand, ihn zum Kommen brachte.

 

Na, da hatte die Dusche ja mal so gar nicht die Wirkung gehabt, die er erhofft hatte. Aber mit dem Wünschen haute das ja momentan eh nicht so hin bei ihm. Also beschloss er, ab jetzt das Hoffen und Wünschen und Erwarten mal sein zu lassen und einfach mal zu sehen, was so passierte. Er würde sich verhalten wie immer und höchstens ein bisschen genauer hingucken bei Boerne. Und wenn er da irgendwas sah, was dafür sprach, dass Boerne auch... also... dann könnte er ja... also... dann könnte er ja vielleicht doch... Na dann wäre ja vielleicht doch was drin.

Hä? Nee, das ergab doch jetzt keinen Sinn. Das wollte er ja grade nicht. Sich Hoffnungen machen. Ach Mann. Irgendwie klappte aber grade auch gar nix.  
Okay, nochmal - er würde jetzt erstmal alles weiterlaufen lassen wie bisher. Punkt. Alles andere würde sich zeigen. So.

 

Jetzt raus hier und los zur Arbeit, bevor er weiter nachdachte und sein auf wackligen Beinen stehendes Vorhaben weiche Knie bekam und in sich zusammenfiel.

 

Er verließ beinah fluchtartig die Wohnung, wollte schnellstens hier weg, zum Präsidium und zu seiner Arbeit, die ihm jetzt wie eine sichere Burg erschienen.

  
Er war so darauf konzentriert, bloß nicht an Boerne zu denken, dass er völlig ungebremst in den anderen hineinlief.  
Als er wahrnahm, mit wem er da gerade zusammengeprallt war, stand er einfach nur da, völlig bewegungslos und starrte sein Gegenüber an und auch Boerne rührte sich nicht. Als hätte jemand den Stopp-Knopf gedrückt. Alles stand still. Kein Atmen, kein Blinzeln, kein Herzschlag. Kein Denken. Keine Zeit.  
Dann wieder Start. Weiteratmen, Anschauen, Herzklopfen. Alles viel schneller, viel intensiver, viel heftiger. Fast forward. Gedankenrasen und Gefühlsflimmern bis zum Hirn- und Herzstillstand.

  
Sie waren nach ihrem Zusammenstoß nicht voneinander abgerückt, wie das die meisten Leute tun, so wie zwei gleichpolige Magneten, für die zu große Nähe immer auch zu starke Abstoßung bedeutete, sondern sie standen ganz dicht beieinander. Plus und Minus. Boerne und Thiel. Gleich stark und nur Sinn ergebend mit dem anderen. Und jetzt verstand Thiel auch, warum sie sich ständig fanden, ständig beieinander waren. Weil sie sich schon immer gegenseitig angezogen hatten.

  
Thiel fragte also nicht, warum Boerne da war und warum gerade jetzt. Warum er viel näher bei Thiels Tür stand als bei seiner eigenen oder der ersten Treppenstufe nach unten. Er wusste warum. Naturgesetz. Da brauchte es keine Fragen mehr. Boerne war da. Das zählte. Und dass sie wieder von der gemeinsamen Luft atmeten. Noch mehr Boerne in ihm. Ob er bald platzen würde deswegen? Oder bestand da keine unmittelbare Gefahr, weil Boerne einfach nur das Gefühlsvakuum in ihm auffüllte, das seit Jahren in ihm herrschte und das seit seiner Erkenntnis nochmal viel größer geworden war und ihn innerlich zusammenschnürte? Und jetzt sog er alles vom anderen ein, was er kriegen konnte, jeden noch so kleinen Körperkontakt, jeden noch so kleinen Blick, jeden Atemzug gemeinsamer Luft. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Naturgesetz. Gar keine so schlechte Sache.

 

Boerne sah Thiel an und Thiel sah Boerne an. Boerne sah ernst aus, ernst, aber auch entschlossen. Er roch frisch geduscht und atmete hörbar. Thiel sog alles auf. Er hatte das so sehr gewollt.

"Ich schätze es überhaupt nicht, wenn ich unterbrochen werde und man Dinge nicht vollendet und sich einredet, dass man auch mit Halbfertigem zufrieden ist." Boerne klang wie immer, sachlich, sicher.  
Dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Thiels Ohr, ihm stockte erneut der Atem und als Boerne ganz beiläufig mit seinen Lippen kurz über die Ohrmuschel fuhr und ihm dann ins Ohr flüsterte musste Thiel sich beherrschen, nicht laut aufzuseufzen. Barthaare, die ihn kitzelten... So gewollt.

"Wenn du das wirklich ernst meinst, was du da vorhin gesagt hast, dann bleib heute Abend wo du bist. Ansonsten würde ich gerne nach Feierabend dort anknüpfen, wo wir stehengeblieben waren und die Sache würdig zu Ende bringen."

Dann ließ er von Thiel ab und drehte sich um und ging. Am Treppenabsatz hielt er nochmal kurz inne und wandte sich zu Thiel um.

"Ich habe viel zu tun, wie Sie wissen, aber um acht dürfte ich zu Hause sein. Ich..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, aber Thiel konnte sehen, dass Boerne sich nur zusammenriss, um nicht irgendetwas Unüberlegtes zu sagen. Etwas, mit dem er Schwäche zeigen würde. Boerne sagte es nicht, aber Thiel glaubte es dennoch zu hören. _"Ich würde mich freuen."_

Erst als Thiel die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Holte endlich wieder Luft und fing langsam wieder an zu denken. War ja alles grade nicht wichtig gewesen. Boerne aufsaugen war wichtig gewesen. Sonst nichts.

 

Aber was war das denn gewesen? Hatte er das geträumt? Er konnte immer noch den frisch geduschten Boerne riechen und sein Ohr kribbelte immer noch von dem Flüstern und den Lippen und dem Bart.

 

Und in seinem Bauch platzte ein endorphingefüllter Luftballon nach dem anderen.

 

Er wollte. Boerne wollte.

 

Thiel fing ein wenig an zu lachen und beinah auch zu weinen. Weil das so schrecklich großartig war. So überaus unglaublich fantastisch.

 

Boerne wollte.

 

Also zumindest den Sex von vorhin zu Ende bringen.

 

Jetzt war Thiel wieder ein wenig runter von seiner Wolke. Nicht, dass das nicht schlecht war, die Aussicht darauf mit Boerne... Aber er wollte so gerne so viel mehr. Wollte, dass da etwas anfing zwischen ihnen beiden und nicht mehr aufhörte.  
Ob Boerne das Gleiche wollte, konnte er nicht wissen, nur hoffen.

 

Boerne war stolz, ja, und er wollte immer das letzte Wort behalten und hasste es in der Tat, wenn man ihn unterbrach. Aber Thiel konnte sich wahrlich nicht vorstellen, dass er nur um am Ende Recht gehabt zu haben, aus purem Prinzip also, mit ihm spielen würde. Ihn benutzen würde. Konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Und immer wieder dachte er daran, dass Boerne damit angefangen hatte, in der Scheune, in der Pension. Er hatte Thiels Nähe gesucht. Ihn gewollt. War zärtlich gewesen, auf ihn eingegangen, war verwirrt und irgendwie verletzt gewesen nach Thiels Rückzieher. Das war mehr als nur verletzte Eitelkeit gewesen.  
Und eben, kurz bevor er gegangen war, da hatte er sich auch verraten. Dieses kurze Zögern, damit hatte er sich verraten. Und mit seinem Blick.

 

Boerne wollte ihn.

 

Thiel lachte und fühlte sich so leicht. Heliumendorphinballons im Bauch. Und im Kopf. Er schwebte die Treppenstufen zur Haustür hinunter und radelte auf einer rosaroten Wolke zum Präsidium.

 

 

 

XxxX

 

 

 

Der Arbeitstag war die reinste Qual, obwohl ja Arbeits _tag_ schlichtweg übertrieben war. Waren ja nur ein paar lächerliche Stunden noch übrig davon. Trotzdem. Jede Minute war quälend lange. Wie oft schaute Thiel auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass die Zeiger heute keinen Bock drauf hatten, Wünsche zu erfüllen und mal etwas an Tempo zuzulegen. Naturgesetze. Ganz schön blöde Sache.

 

Irgendwann aber waren alle dringenden Aufgaben erledigt, alle nicht so dringenden auf den nächsten Tag verschoben und alle übrigen wegdeligiert.

Thiel verließ beinah fluchtartig das Präsidium, wollte schnellstens zu Boerne, seinem Gegenpol. 

Bei aller Ungeduld und Vorfreude überkam Thiel dann aber auf der Fahrt nach Hause doch eine gewisse Nervosität.  
Was würde ihn heute Abend erwarten?

 

Eine Stunde blieb ihm bis acht Uhr, der Stunde Null der neuen Zeitrechnung, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an für Thiel. Und diese letzte Stunde ließ sich Zeit. Ließ sich von keinem noch so bösen Blick Thiels auf die Uhr aus der Ruhe bringen und manchmal glaubte Thiel, dass der Sekundenzeiger viel lauter langsamer tickte als sonst, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

 

Um etwa Viertel vor acht hörte Thiel Boerne im Treppenhaus mit den Schlüsseln klimpern. Und ab da spürte Thiel ihn förmlich auf ihn warten. Er wäre am liebsten sofort hinübergestürmt, aber er nahm sich zusammen. Erst mal den anderen ankommen lassen. Vielleicht wollte er ja auch nochmal duschen oder so. Obwohl er Boerne ja gerne mal pur riechen würde nachher. In Thiel machte sich ein Kribbeln breit. Es war jetzt so greifbar.

 

Um fünf nach acht saß Thiel dann aber immer noch in seinem Wohnzimmer und wusste wieder einmal gar nichts mehr. Boerne wartete da drüben jetzt auf ihn. Und Thiel wollte ihn, ganz und gar. Er wollte rüber zu ihm, nichts mehr als das wollte er, aber trotzdem - oder gerade deshalb - hatte er mit einem Mal Angst. Weil das so wichtig war. Weil das einfach nicht schief gehen durfte. Es musste einfach mehr als nur Sex sein. Er brauchte dieses Mehr. Er durfte sich einfach in Boernes Blicken nicht getäuscht haben.

  
Es war, als würde der Rest seines Lebens von diesem Abend abhängen.

 

Die Minuten vergingen mit einem Mal viel zu schnell und Boerne wartete immer noch da drüben auf ihn. Wie lange würde er wohl warten, bevor er alle Türen zufallen ließ und alle Riegel vorschob und alle Schlösser zuschloss und ihn nie mehr zu sich lassen würde?

Es stand so viel auf dem Spiel und er musste jetzt handeln, wenn er nicht alles verlieren wollte. Und verdammt noch mal, er wollte doch. Und Boerne doch auch, das spürte er. Was gab es da zu überlegen. 

Keine Minute später stand er vor Boernes Tür und drückte den Klingelknopf. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

 

Dann ging die Tür auf und sie standen sich einen Moment lang einfach nur gegenüber. Sahen sich an. Und da war es nicht mehr nur ein Gespür, sondern Gewissheit.

 

Boerne sagte nichts, lächelte nur leicht und sein Blick war so weich, dass Thiel auf der Stelle darin versank. Und Boerne packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn über die Schwelle, in seine Welt. Und während die Tür hinter ihnen, statt zwischen ihnen ins Schloss fiel, zog er Thiel zu sich, in seine Arme, in sein Leben.

Boerne hielt Thiel fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in Thiels Haaren und Thiel hielt Boerne fest und vergrub sein Gesicht an Boernes Schulter.

Sie machten minutenlang nichts anderes als sich halten, und Thiel fühlte sich so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie standen da wie zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, die seit Ewigkeiten durch die Welt geirrt waren um sich zu finden und jetzt endlich, endlich am Ziel waren. Eins.

 

Diese Umarmung hätte Thiel eigentlich schon gereicht, er wusste jetzt alles, was er wissen musste über sich selbst und über Boerne und über sie beide. Sie wollten sich. Das reichte.

 

Aber dann löste Boerne sich von ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn ganz sanft auf den Mund. Es war mehr ein Entlangstreifen, aber das genügte, um einen warmen Schauer durch Thiel zu schicken und da wusste er, dass er zumindest heute Abend doch noch ein bisschen was anderes von Boerne wollte. Er hatte jetzt die Gewissheit, dass es nicht nur um Sex gehen würde zwischen ihnen und genau das ließ ihn dieses Kribbeln und die aufkommende Erregung uneingeschränkt zulassen. Es wurde nicht aufhören nach dem Sex.

 

Thiel öffnete seine Lippen leicht und ließ seine Zunge gegen Boernes Lippen stoßen. Der seufzte leise und ließ sich gar nicht lange bitten, sondern kam ihm sofort mit seiner Zunge entgegen, aber diesmal nicht hart und drängend, sondern sanft und zurückhaltend. Sie erkundeten sich ein wenig, lernten sich jetzt richtig kennen, weil sie in der Unsicherheit und der Hast der letzten Male einfach gar nicht richtig verstanden hatten, wie gut der andere wirklich schmeckte und wie betörend er roch. Nicht nur nach unbändiger Lust, sondern nach tiefer Zuneigung und noch so viel mehr.

 

Ihr Kuss wurde immer tiefer und immer verlangender und dann erinnerte Thiel sich daran, was die ursprüngliche Intention ihres Treffens gewesen war.

Er nestelte ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen an Boernes Krawatte und zog sie auf, dann knöpfte er die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes auf und ließ schließlich doch von Boernes Mund ab. Er sah auf das Stückchen freigelegte Haut und ließ seine Finger kurz durch die ersten Härchen fahren, die sich jetzt zeigten. So gewollt. Er spürte, wie sein Blut in seiner Körpermitte zusammenfloss und das war jetzt so in Ordnung wie nie zuvor.

 

Dann wandte er sich Boernes Hals zu, wie vor ein paar Stunden, bedeckte die Haut dort lückenlos mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und seinem Atem. Boerne seufzte.

 

"Hier waren wir stehengeblieben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", hauchte er in Boernes Ohr, das er bei der Gelegenheit ein wenig anknabberte.

 

"Fast ganz richtig. Nur das mit dem _Stehengeblieben_ stimmt nicht so ganz. Komm."

 

Und Boerne nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich, er ging rückwärts und nahm nicht eine Sekunde seine Augen von Thiel, während sie ins Schlafzimmer gingen.

 

Vor dem Bett blieben sie stehen, sahen sich an als wollten sie sich gegenseitig die Möglichkeit geben, es sich anders zu überlegen. Es kamen aber von keiner Seite Einwände und sie besiegelten ihre Entscheidung mit einem innigen Kuss. Dann ließ Boerne sich aufs Bett fallen und da er Thiel nicht nur mit seinen Augen, sondern auch mit seinen Armen nicht mehr losließ, fiel Thiel einfach mit.

  
Jetzt waren sie sie fast genau in der gleichen Lage wie zuletzt. Boerne lag auf dem Rücken, Thiel leicht über ihm. Und diesmal würde keine Strebersynapse der Welt ihn davon abhalten können, diesen Mann hier glücklich zu machen.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thiel wusste nicht, ob er vor Glück laut schreien sollte oder vor Überwältigung stumm weinen. Er hatte das so sehr gewollt. All das, was heute Abend passiert war und immer noch passierte hatte er genau so gewollt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will es kurz machen. Hier kommt Kapitel 5 also. :-)
> 
> Sex und Reden.   
> Episodenbezug zu "Wolfsstunde".
> 
> Allerliebsten Dank diesmal an Cricri fürs Betalesen und vor allem für ihre Hilfe mit dem Schlussdialog! :-)

 

 

Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Zu viel Adrenalin, zu viele Endorphine. Völlig aufgeputscht. Überdosis Glück. Er lag da und schaute ihn einfach nur an. Boerne, wie er schlief. Ganz friedlich und ganz ruhig und einfach schön. Das klang furchtbar kitschig, ja, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit und es war Thiel auch egal. Boerne sah schön aus. Total schön und er musste sich beherrschen ihn nicht die ganze Zeit anzufassen oder zu küssen. Nichts mehr übrig von der Überheblichkeit und der Arroganz und der Unnahbarkeit. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden nicht. Und was nach den paar Stunden sein würde, das spielte jetzt gerade keine Rolle. Aber Boerne würde sich sicher nicht um 180 Grad gewandelt haben nach ihrer Liebesnacht. Das brauchte es auch nicht. Und das wollte Thiel auch nicht. Er wollte ja grade Boerne. Den Boerne, wie er ihn kannte. Mit allem Drum und Dran. Auch den komplizierten Seiten. Gerade mit denen. Plus und Minus. Nur so würde es gehen.

 

Thiel wusste nicht, ob er vor Glück laut schreien sollte oder vor Überwältigung stumm weinen. Er hatte das so sehr gewollt. All das, was heute Abend passiert war und immer noch passierte hatte er genau so gewollt.

 

Jedes hungrige Übereinanderherfallen, jedes stille Innehalten, jedes langsame Herantasten an Unbekanntes und jedes bedingungslose Fallenlassen weil man wusste, dass der andere einen hielt.  
Jedes lustvolle Seufzen und Stöhnen, jedes alberne Kichern und jedes berauschte Lachen, jeden hastigen Atemzug und jeden geflüsterten Wunsch.  
Jeden Quadratzentimeter weiche Haut, jede Schweißperle auf der Stirn und jedes Härchen auf der Brust.

Jede Berührung, jeden Blick, jeden Kuss, jeden Zungenschlag. Jedes Winden, jedes Zucken, jedes Aufbäumen.  
Jeden einzelnen Schwall, der sich ergoss und die roten Wangen und die nassen Haare an den Schläfen und der Stirn und im Nacken danach.  
Jeden ruhiger werdenden Atemzug.  
Und dann das entrückte Lächeln und das fahrige Streicheln.  
Den letzten Blick bevor die Augen zufielen.  
Und Boernes Hand in seiner. Immer noch.  
Thiel hatte das alles so gewollt. Genau so.

 

 

Auch wenn lange nicht alles an diesem Abend so gekommen war, wie sie es sich ursprünglich jeder für sich vorgestellt und gemeinsam gewünscht hatten. "Nicht alles so gekommen", das traf es ganz gut. Thiel lächelte. Allem Anschein nach hatten sie sich viel zu viel vorgenommen. Obwohl sie ja sehr wohl gekommen waren, so war es ja nicht. Und wie sie gekommen waren, Boerne vor allem. Thiel spürte beim Gedanken daran schon wieder dieses Kribbeln im Nacken. Aber sie hatten halt eigentlich mehr gewollt und das war wohl einfach zu viel gewesen.

Ihre Sehnsucht war wahrscheinlich viel zu groß gewesen, viel zu groß für diesen ersten Abend, Boernes Sehnsucht und Thiels auch und dann hatte sich das eben potenziert und dann ging alles eben doch ein bisschen zu schnell. Und trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, war es so besonders gewesen. Pläne waren doch eh nur Liebesspielverderber.

 

Zuerst hatte das mit dem Planen ja noch ganz gut geklappt. Sie hatten wie vorgehabt dort angeknüpft, wo sie in der Pension aufgehört hatten. Wo er, Thiel, aufgehört hatte, dachte Thiel noch immer schuldbewusst.

 

Sie hatten sich ein Weile ganz langsam und ruhig geküsst, und Thiel war mit seinen Lippen zu Boernes Hals gewandert und mit seiner Hand unter Boernes Hemd gekrochen, wie zuletzt auch, hatte die warme Haut erspürt und die Haare am Bauch, die etwas weicher waren als die auf der Brust, und hatte Boernes puren Geruch eingeatmet und ihn geschmeckt und sein Seufzen gehört und da war es gewesen, als wären sie nie unterbrochen worden. Als wären die letzten Stunden mit allen Zweifeln und allen Fragen nie gewesen.

 

Sie hatten sich hingekniet und er hatte Boerne ausgezogen, erst die Krawatte und dann das Hemd und er hatte seine Hände und seine Augen über die Schultern und Arme gleiten lassen und als er bei Boernes Händen angekommen war, da hatte der seine Hände ein wenig gedreht und dann hatten sie ihre Handflächen aneinandergelegt und ihre Finger und ihre Blicke waren ineinandergeglitten und Thiel hatte gespürt, dass das für immer einer der innigsten Momente zwischen ihnen sein würde.

Und dann hatten sie sich wieder geküsst und Boerne hatte ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ihn gleich darauf an sich gezogen und der Hautkontakt hatte irgendwie einen Kurzschluss bewirkt und ab da war vorerst nichts mehr langsam und ruhig, sondern alles hastig und ungeduldig gewesen. Die Küsse, die Berührungen und ihr Wünschen und ihr Atmen auch.

Ihre ganze Sehnsucht nacheinander und ihre Lust aufeinander war aus ihnen herausgeplatzt und sie hatten so schnell es ging Gürtelschnallen geöffnet und Hosenknöpfe und Reißverschlüsse. Sie waren ein wenig unkoordiniert übereinandergepurzelt und hatten völlig albern gekichert, als sie versucht hatten, sich möglichst rasch von ihren Hosen und Unterhosen zu befreien, während sie immer noch total ineinander verheddert dalagen.  
Dann waren sie sich nackt gegenübergelegen und hatten nicht mehr albern gekichert sondern sich einfach nur angesehen und ihre Stirnen aneinandergelehnt. Boerne hatte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken gelegt, ganz warm und sicher und er hatte dabei ein wenig mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte angefangen zu lachen und hatte Thiel immer fester gepackt und Thiel hatte dann auch angefangen zu lachen und dann hatten sie gelacht und gelacht und sich dabei das Gesicht gestreichelt und von ihrem Glück erzählt.

Und als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, da hatte Boerne ihn angeschaut und seine Augen waren ganz dunkel gewesen und dann hatte er ihm zugeflüstert, was er sich wünschte.

 

 _"Schlaf mit mir"_ hatte Boerne gesagt und Thiel lief jetzt noch ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er an diese Worte dachte. Und an Boernes sehnenden, aber entschlossenen Blick. Und an sein eigenes Gefühl in diesem Moment. Nichts mehr wollen als das. Ganz und gar eins sein.

Er hatte Boerne auf den Rücken gedreht und ihm die Antwort auf den Mund geküsst, und auf den Hals und auf die Brust. Ein Ja nach dem anderen. Und Boerne hatte angefangen sich unter ihm zu winden, zu stöhnen, sich gegen ihn zu drücken. Thiel hatte Boerne zum ersten Mal angefasst und Boerne hatte sofort in seine Faust gestoßen und er daraufhin gegen Boernes Hüfte und Thiel hatte in Boernes Mund gestöhnt und Boerne in Thiels.  
Bis Boerne ihn etwas weggeschoben und in sein Nachtkästchen gegriffen hatte.

 

Sie hatten sich langsam herangetastet an das unbekannte, neue Gefühl. Aber die Vorbereitung war nicht nur Vorbereitung geblieben, sondern war zum Hauptteil geworden. Beim zweiten Finger hatte Boerne zwar noch verzweifelt gefleht und Thiel hatte alles richtig machen und einen Moment von ihm ablassen wollen, aber als er seine Finger zurückzog, da war das bisschen Reibung zu viel gewesen und Boerne hatte sich unter ihm durchgebogen und nach sich selbst gegriffen und den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt und aufgeschrien. Und Thiel hatte nur überwältigt zugesehen wie Boerne völlig außer Kontrolle geriet und heftig kam, immer wieder. Und Boerne hatte seinen Namen ausgeatmet und das war so richtig gewesen. So richtig. Weil sie ja Plus und Minus waren und zusammengehörten und weil er das so sehr gewollt hatte. Und Thiel hatte das so erregt, Boernes Orgasmus und das _Frank_ aus seinem Mund in diesem Augenblick der höchsten Lust und der größten Blöße, dass er nur noch ein paar wenige Male an sich auf und abzufahren brauchte und mit seinem Kopf an Boernes Schulter und in dessen Halsbeuge keuchend gekommen war.

 

Danach hatten sie eine Weile nur geatmet und sich gehalten, und als das Beben nachgelassen hatte, hatten sie sich angesehen und Thiel hatte Boernes rote Wangen und die nassen Haare an der Stirn und den Schläfen und im Nacken betrachtet. Und Boerne hatte ihn versonnen angelächelt und ihn fahrig gestreichelt. Boernes Hand war an seinem Arm heruntergewandert und als er an seiner Hand angekommen war hatte Thiel seine etwas gedreht und sie hatten ihre Handflächen aneinandergelegt und ihre Finger waren ineinandergeglitten. Und Thiel hatte es kaum gewagt zu blinzeln, um den letzten Augenblick bevor Boerne einschlief nicht zu verpassen.

Und jetzt lag Boernes Hand immer noch in seiner und Thiel schaute ihn immer noch an und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er vor Glück laut schreien oder vor Überwältigung stumm weinen sollte.

Dann küsste er Boerne noch einmal ganz sanft auf den Mund und löschte die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch und atmete ruhig und tief von ihrer gemeinsamen Luft und dem ganz neuen Duft, der weder Thiel noch Boerne war, sondern Thiel _und_ Boerne oder mehr noch. Eins.

Er rutschte noch ein wenig näher an Boerne heran und ließ sich von der Wärme einhüllen. Thiel schloss die Augen und fühlte sich einfach nur glücklich. Er war geborgen. Angekommen.  
"Zufluchtsort" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er lächelte über den Gedanken und schlief ruhig ein.

 

XXX

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufmachte, blickte er in ein vertrautes und gleichzeitig ganz neues Gesicht. Tag Eins einer neuen Zeit. Die grünen Augen sahen noch ein wenig verschlafen aus und lächelten selig. Thiel schloss die Augen wieder, fragte sich, ob er vielleicht immer noch schlief und das alles nur ein Traum war, aber dann spürte er ein paar Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut und wie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn gestrichen wurde. Kein Traum. Und trotzdem blieben seine Augen zu, weil das so schön war, diese kleine Berührung, und er das Gefühl genoss, das sie auslöste. Dieses unbändige Glücksgefühl. Und wieder dieses Kribbeln im Nacken.

 

Reden. Irgendwie dachte er plötzlich, sie sollten vielleicht reden. Nicht, dass er für seinen Teil da irgendeinen Klärungsbedarf sah was seine Gefühle anging, und Boerne machte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als bestünden da irgendwelche Zweifel. Trotzdem - irgendwie sollten sie vielleicht schon auch mal bisschen reden. Wie das jetzt weitergehen sollte mit ihnen im Alltag, seit wann Boerne denn wusste, dass er ihn ... naja ... wollte. Und warum Boerne so gut vorbereitet gewesen war auf diesen Abend gestern, das interessierte ihn auch irgendwie. War der sich so sicher gewesen, dass er rüberkommen würde?  
Aber jetzt im Moment hatte er gar nicht so wirklich Lust zu reden. Hatte er ja sonst auch eher selten. Aber jetzt gerade ganz besonders nicht.  
Jetzt gerade setzte Boerne einen ganz zarten Kuss auf Thiels Lippen und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren. Boerne roch so wunderbar nach Schlaf und er war so schön warm und der Kuss war so behutsam, dass das Blut aus Thiels Kopf verschwand und da war das mit dem Denken und dem Reden sowieso nicht mehr so gut machbar.  
Und Boerne hatte allem Anschein nach auch besseres zu tun als zu Quatschen und das wollte ja mal was heißen.

 

Sie küssten sich ein bisschen und sagten damit für den Augenblick genug. Sagten, wie schön es war, dass der andere da war und dass sie sich wünschten, dass er blieb.  
Dann küssten sie sich etwas mehr und sagten, wie sehr sie sich brauchten und vertrauten.  
Und dann küssten sie sich noch mehr, drängend und fordernd und sagten, wie sehr sie sich begehrten und sich wollten, nicht nachher oder gleich, sondern jetzt.

Thiels Hand wanderte über Boernes Brust und Seite zur Hüfte und weiter nach vorne und dann umfasste er ihn und Boernes Hand umfasste Thiel und sie beide spürten, dass jetzt wirklich jetzt bedeutete und nicht später.  
Boernes Hand bewegte sich gleichmäßig und fest an Thiel auf und ab, nur ein paar Mal, und Boernes Küsse und die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht und die Hitze und das laute Atmen des anderen und das Pulsieren in Thiels Hand und Boernes Finger, die ihn umschlossen reichten aus um ihn ein paar Mal laut aufstöhnen zu lassen und sich in Boernes Hand und auf seinen Bauch zu ergießen. Boerne folgte ihm nur ein paar schnelle Atemzüge später, diesmal fast still, drückte sich noch einmal in Thiels Faust und presste und klammerte sich an ihn, ganz fest und dann stöhnte er einmal ruhig in Thiels Mund.

 

Sie verharrten einen Moment in dieser Position, ehe sie sich etwas unkoordiniert ob des Zitterns, das ihre Körper nach dem Orgasmus noch immer beherrschte, küssten.  
Nachdem sie sich eine Weile zur Ruhe geküsst und gestreichelt und unzählige kleine Küsse im Wechsel mit zarten Nasenstupsern auf Wangen und Nasen und Kehlen und Schultern verteilt hatten, drehte Boerne sich auf den Rücken und zog Thiel ein wenig mit sich und Thiel lag jetzt auf der Seite gegen Boerne gelehnt und legte seinen Kopf auf Boernes Schulter. Er beobachtete, wie sich Boernes Brust langsam hob und senkte, studierte die Haut und die Härchen dort mit seinen Augen, und mit seinen Fingern versuchte er alles, was in diesem Moment durch seinem Kopf wirbelte, auf die Haut zu schreiben: Dass er Boerne liebte und er sein Ziel war, an dem er endlich zur Ruhe und zu Atem kommen konnte und dass er sich wünschte, dass er für Boerne das gleiche war, Anker und Ruhepol. Zufluchtsort.  
Dass Boerne sich nicht ändern musste für ihn, weil sie doch Gegenpole waren und bleiben mussten damit es funktionieren würde mit ihnen.  
Und dass er Angst hatte, dass es am Ende doch nicht ging mit ihnen beiden weil sie vielleicht viel zu stark waren und anstatt sich nur anzuziehen sie hart aufeinanderknallen würden und alles dabei kaputt gehen würde. Und dass sie sich anschließend so weit voneinander entfernen würden, dass von der Anziehungskraft nichts mehr zu spüren sein würde.  
Und dass das niemals passieren dürfte, weil er ihn doch brauchte und er doch sein Zuhause war und ohne Zuhause er doch ganz verloren wäre.

Boerne lief ihm mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare, langsam und beruhigend. _Bin da._  
Und Thiel schob fürs erste all die trüben Gedanken weg. Boerne war da und er war glücklich und sowieso konnte kein Mensch wissen, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Jetzt waren sie zusammen hier und es funktionierte ganz ausgezeichnet mit ihnen und wenn sie sich nicht ganz danebenbenahmen, würde es das auch weiterhin. Sie hatten doch gerade erst angefangen. Wer wollte da denn schon gleich wieder ans Aufhören denken.  
Thiel drückte Boerne einen Kuss auf die Brust und schloss seinen gedanklichen Brief an Boerne ab. _Mit freundlichen Grüßen._ Naja. _"In Liebe"_ machte sich in diesem Fall vielleicht etwas besser. Thiel grinste. Gütiger Himmel, er war ja total weichgespült.

 

Er ließ seine Hand jetzt ruhig auf Boernes Brust liegen und nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug von diesem betörenden Duft nach Schlaf und Sex und nach Boerne und auch ein klein wenig nach ihm.  
Thiel schloss die Augen und beschloss, den Rest seines Lebens hier in diesem Bett und mit diesem Mann zu verbringen. Er wollte für immer hierbleiben, nie mehr weg hier. Es konnte auf dieser Welt beim besten Willen nichts wichtigeres geben als das. Und etwas schöneres sowieso nicht.

 

 

"Musst du heute noch ins Präsidium?"

  
Bitte? Hatte Thiel sich nicht grade noch dafür entschieden, dass er diesen Ort hier niemals mehr verlassen würde und jetzt kam Boerne und redete von der Arbeit? Das brachte auch bloß der fertig.

"Hm, ja, eigentlich hatte ich das schon vor, hab da gestern noch bisschen was liegen lassen, weil ich ja... na du weißt schon... wollt halt schnell zu dir. Und Angefangenes soll man ja nicht einfach so liegenlassen und damit dann zufrieden sein, ne? Hat zumindest mal ein ganz kluger Kopf gesagt."

"Na, so klug kann der nicht gewesen sein, sonst hätte er gewusst, dass man nicht alles selbst zu Ende bringen muss, zumindest nicht die nicht ganz so wichtigen Dinge. Ich für meinen Teil muss heute nicht ins Institut, ich nämlich habe vorgesorgt und meiner hochqualifizierten Assistentin alle nicht ganz so wichtigen Aufgaben übertragen. Die richtig wichtigen, um die kümmere ich mich selbstverständlich höchstpersönlich." Und damit küsste er Thiel auf den Kopf und griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie zu seinem Mund und drückte seine Lippen darauf. "Und soweit ich weiß hast auch du eine ebenso tüchtige wie kompetente Assistentin an deiner Seite, die sicher über einen Vertrauensbeweis deinerseits hocherfreut wäre und sich sicher zu deiner vollsten Zufriedenheit der nicht ganz so wichtigen Aufgaben annimmt."  
Thiel schaute auf und Boerne ins Gesicht und grinste ihn an. So typisch. So Boerne. So gewollt.  
Boerne lächelte zurück und wurde dann ernst.

"Ruf Nadeshda an." Mehr sagte er nicht, nicht mit Worten zumindest. Aber Thiel konnte es in Boernes Gesicht lesen, das "Bitte" und das "bleib heute hier" und das "weil ich dich bei mir haben will."

 

Thiel seufzte. Zum einen, weil er es irgendwie ein wenig irritierend fand, dass Boerne da schon so vorgesorgt hatte und sich anscheinend seiner Sache so sicher gewesen war - genau wie mit den Kondomen und so, er musste das echt mal noch ansprechen -, und zum anderen, weil er Nadeshda jetzt irgendeine Ausrede würde erzählen müssen, warum er heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen würde und es hasste, zu lügen. Und auch, weil er sich ungern von Boerne lösen wollte um sein Handy zu suchen, das zuletzt in seiner Jeans war und die Jeans zuletzt ... ja ... wo die jetzt war wusste er auch nicht so genau.  
Es half ja aber alles nichts, wenn er den Rest des ersten Tages vom Rest seines Lebens mit Boerne im Bett verbringen wollte - allein der Gedanke daran schickte ihm einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken - dann musste er besser jetzt als gleich seine Hose finden und Nadeshda anrufen und danach könnte er als erstes vielleicht Boerne danach fragen, warum er sich seiner anscheinend so sicher war und wenn das dann hoffentlich zufriedenstellend geklärt war dann könnten sie ... Gott, er bekam nur vom dran Denken schon wieder Lust auf Boerne. Schlimm.

 

Er fischte vom Bett aus nach sämtlichen Kleidungsstücken, die wild verstreut auf dem Boden herumlagen. Irgendwann hatte er seine Jeans am Haken und als er in die Hosentaschen griff war da natürlich nix. Musste wohl beim Ausziehen rausgerutscht sein. Er ließ die Hose frustriert fallen und suchte weiter. Tastete und scannte den Boden rund um das Bett ab und als er dort nicht fündig wurde setzte er seine Suche im Bett fort. War ja eigentlich auch am wahrscheinlichsten, dass es bei ihrer chaotischen Ausziehaktion rausgefallen war. Hätte er ja gleich draufkommen können. Thiel hob Bettdecken und Kissen an und ignorierte dabei so gut es ging Boernes Seufzen. Thiels mangelhaft ausgeprägter Ordnungssinn gehörte sicher nicht zu den Seiten, die Boerne am anziehendsten an ihm fand. Aber damit würde er leben müssen.  
Schließlich fand er sein Telefon am Fußende unter der Bettdecke, drehte sich Richtung Boerne, der inzwischen an ein Kissen gelehnt im Bett saß und streckte es mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen in die Luft. Der schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf und versuchte irgendwie tadelnd auszusehen, aber das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht vereitelte diesen Plan.  
Thiel rutschte neben Boerne und wählte Nadeshdas Nummer.

  
Er erzählte ihr, dass ihn die letzten Stunden ohne richtig Schlaf einfach umgehauen hätten, faselte etwas von Kopfschmerzen und kniff dabei die Augen zusammen weil er irgendwie drauf wartete, dass Nadeshda sein Spiel durchschaute und ihm das gleich auch direkt so sagen würde. Sie schien aber nichts zu merken oder war einfach nur höflich genug, es für sich zu behalten. Als sie dann sagte, dass Boerne es wohl genauso zu gehen schien und er auch zu Hause bleiben würde heute, da fing er an ins Schwimmen zu geraten und die Tatsache, dass Boerne plötzlich die Idee hatte, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und klitzekleine hauchzarte Küsse auf seinem Hals zu platzieren, während er gleichzeitig mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch strich, machte es nicht besser. Er versuchte immer wieder, Boernes Hand zu verscheuchen und sich seinem Mund zu entziehen, aber Boerne war einfach nicht beizukommen und dass er sich nebenbei noch darauf konzentrieren musste, sich Nadeshda gegenüber nicht zu verraten und ihr noch schnell die nötigen Informationen zukommen zu lassen, vereinfachten die Situation auch nicht gerade.

  
Irgendwann aber hatte er es geschafft und alle Hindernisse erfolgreich umschifft und das Gespräch beendet. Am Ende hatte Nadeshda ihn dann doch einmal gefragt, ob er Besuch hätte und da hatte er Boerne von sich weggedrückt und ihm einen bösen Blick zugeworfen und ihn dabei ziemlich fest am Handgelenk gepackt während er irgendeine wirre Erklärung ins Telefon gemurmelt hatte, an die er sich jetzt schon nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

 

"Mann, Boerne, was soll'n das? Hättste damit nicht warten können, bis ich fertig bin? Nadeshda ist doch nicht blöd, die merkt das doch auch!" Irgendwie war er jetzt schon ein bisschen sauer auf Boerne. Da wollte er so gerne, dass er sich den Tag freischaufelte, und er selbst wollte das ja auch, und dann machte er solchen Blödsinn und riskierte, dass sie aufflogen und dann wäre es vermutlich vorbei mit dem entspannten Tag im Bett.

"Nein." Boerne küsste ihn jetzt übers Gesicht.

"Was, Nein?" Ging's vielleicht noch kryptischer? Der hatte mal Nerven...

"Nein, ich konnte nicht damit warten. Hab schon viel zu lange gewartet."

Thiel wurde hellhörig.

"Was meinst'n damit?" Irgendwie war er jetzt nicht mehr ganz so sauer auf Boerne. Irgendwie war er jetzt ziemlich neugierig. Boerne hörte jetzt auf zu küssen und sah ihn an.

"Damit meine ich, dass ich dich schon ziemlich lange will."

"Okay." Das klang mehr wie eine Frage. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet und irgendwie wurde ihm ein wenig schwindelig. Aber er wollte es jetzt genauer wissen. "Und wie lange genau?"

Boerne seufzte und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. Er sah Thiel nicht an, sondern fixierte einen imaginären Punkt auf der Bettdecke, die über ihre Beine ausgebreitet war.

 

"Erinnerst du dich - hm, was frag ich, natürlich erinnerst du dich. Der Fall mit dem Serienvergewaltiger. Die junge Frau... Du ... du warst damals richtig besessen gewesen. Hast ihr bedingungslos geglaubt. Hast alle rationalen Argumente ignoriert und dich ganz auf dein Gefühl verlassen. Und hattest am Ende recht gehabt. Und wir... ich ... haben dich belächelt und für verrückt erklärt."  
Boerne sah betreten auf seine Finger.  
"Mir ist damals richtig schlecht geworden als ich gemerkt hab, dass du die ganze Zeit auf der richtigen Spur warst. Und dass ich dich hab hängen lassen, dir nicht geglaubt hab und nicht vertraut... Das werd ich mir nie verzeihen."  
Jetzt schaute Boerne zu ihm und Thiel sah das Bedauern in seinem Gesicht. Dann senkte er seinen Blick wieder.  
"Als wir damals dann nach Hause gefahren sind – also danach, da ist mir klar geworden, wie furchtbar das für dich gewesen sein muss, allein gegen alle, und ich hätte dir so gerne gesagt, wie leid es mir tut und hätte dich am liebsten in den Arm genommen. Aber ich hab's nicht gemacht, weil ich sowas einfach nicht gut kann. Fehler eingestehen. Und jemanden umarmen, einfach so. Ich hab mir damals noch nichts dabei gedacht, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht ignorieren, dass ich dich seitdem mit anderen Augen gesehen hab. Und dich immer öfter gerne einfach so umarmen wollte. Oder vielleicht sogar mehr."

Thiel schluckte. Er erinnerte sich natürlich genau an den Fall. Wie könnte er das jemals vergessen. Es hatte ihn damals in der Tat unendlich verletzt, von allen verlassen dazustehen und alleine kämpfen zu müssen. Und er war enttäuscht gewesen, vor allem von Boerne. Dass der ihm jetzt sowas erzählte, war zwar schön und gut, aber das machte die Ernüchterung von damals auch nicht ungeschehen. Er hätte die Entschuldigung gerne damals gehört. Vielleicht auch die Umarmung gebraucht. Obwohl, naja, die hätte ihn vermutlich schon sehr irritiert. Und vielleicht hätte er nicht einmal die Entschuldigung richtig annehmen können, so enttäuscht wie er gewesen war. Aber es ging ums Prinzip.  
Er wusste deshalb auch gar nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Oder so wirklich fühlen sollte. Ärger oder Genugtuung über die verspätete Entschuldigung? Rührung oder Unverständnis über Boernes langgehegte Gefühle für ihn und sein Schweigen darüber? Er war verwirrt, mal wieder.  
Boerne merkte wohl, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und zog ihn in seine Arme. Murmelte ein _"Verzeih mir"_ ins seine Haare und hielt in ganz fest, nicht "einfach so", sondern weil es ihm wichtig war. Die Entschuldigung und die Umarmung. Und Thiel spürte, dass Boerne es ehrlich meinte und nahm beides an und schloss den Fall damit endgültig ab.

 

"Warum hast du nie was gesagt?" Thiel flüsterte in Boernes Halsbeuge und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie man so lange mit so starken Gefühlen alleine bleiben konnte, während man den anderen tagtäglich sah.

"Weil ich mir sicher war, dass du nicht willst." Boerne redete immer noch in Thiels Haar und kraulte ihm dabei den Nacken.

"Aber sowas kann man doch gar nicht sicher wissen. Und außerdem muss man doch auch mal was riskieren. Du hattest doch nichts zu verlieren."

"Doch... Doch. Du hättest mir aus dem Weg gehen können und wir wären uns am Ende nicht mal mehr gegenseitig auf die Nerven gegangen oder hätten uns gestritten. Und da war ich doch lieber mit dir zusammen nicht richtig zusammen, als gar nicht mit dir zusammen." Gut, das klang mal wieder reichlich kompliziert, aber Thiel verstand es trotzdem.

  
"Aber dann … ich meine, in der Scheune ..."

Boerne vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Haaren.

"Das … das hat sich irgendwie so ergeben."

Thiel schnaubte. „Wärmen, von wegen."

"Das war das einzig vernünftige in der Situation!" Boerne räusperte sich. "Naja, und dann … kam eben eins zum anderen."

Thiel musste lächeln, obwohl das eigentlich alles gar nicht zum Lachen gewesen war. Bis Boerne so leise, dass er es fast nicht gehört hätte, weiterredete. "Und als du mich geküsst hast, dachte ich, du willst das auch. Aber am nächsten Morgen …"

Thiel konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was für Gedanken Boerne am nächsten Morgen durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Schadensbegrenzung. Auf Nummer sicher gehen. Und er war ja auch sofort drauf eingestiegen. Und dann im Hotel …

Er zog Boerne fester in seine Arme und murmelte "Es tut mir leid."

"Und dann dachte ich … ich dachte einfach, jetzt oder nie. Es war einfach zuviel passiert, um aufzugeben." Boerne atmete tief ein. "Ich dachte, jetzt kann es eigentlich gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden."

"So hast du gar nicht gewirkt."

"Hm?"

"Naja … Immerhin warst du ziemlich gut vorbereitet auf den Abend. Und für heute freigenommen hast du dir auch schon. Vorsorglich." So, jetzt war es raus. 

Boerne hörte auf mit dem Kraulen und sagte etwas zu lange gar nichts und Thiel biss sich auf die Zunge und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er das jetzt tatsächlich gesagt hatte und so Boerne womöglich erneut vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Dann aber redete und streichelte Boerne weiter.

"Ich war mir überhaupt nicht sicher. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich hab es mir so sehr gewünscht. Und da bin ich eben einkaufen gegangen. Weil ich mir das so gewünscht hab und weil ich irgendwas machen musste, sonst wär ich verrückt geworden. Und weil ich so drauf gehofft hab. Das ... das Gel ... also das hatte ich schon dagehabt. Weil ... naja ... das hatte ich eben schon da." Thiel verstand und grinste ein bisschen gegen Boernes Schulter und er spürte, dass auch Boerne ein wenig in seine Haare grinste, ganz kurz nur, bevor er wieder ernster wurde. "Und den Tag frei hätte ich so oder so gebraucht, auch wenn du nicht gekommen wärst. Vor allem dann." Thiel verstand auch jetzt wieder und er drückte Boerne ganz fest an sich und versuchte alles, was er sagen wollte aber nicht sagen konnte in diese Umarmung zu legen. Dass Boerne sich seiner ganz sicher sein konnte, dass ihm sein Rückzieher in der Pension leid tat und die ganze verlorene Zeit auch. Dass er auch nicht hatte vergessen können seit der Nacht in der Scheune und dass er genau wie Boerne seitdem auch gewünscht und gehofft hatte und dass er ihn wollte, so sehr wollte.

Und nach und nach schien auch bei Thiel im Kopf anzukommen, was da grade so passierte und wie unglaublich das doch eigentlich alles war.

 

"Mensch, Boerne, wir beide ... das ist doch ... das ist doch Wahnsinn!"

"Ja, das ist es. Aber wie du sicher weißt, besteht zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn eine gewisse Affinität."

" _Genie und Wahnsinn liegen nah beieinander_ , so heißt das doch."

"Na dann."

 

Und Boerne rutschte nach unten und zog Thiel mit sich und so lagen sie da. Ganz nah beieinander.

 

 


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Lass uns nochmal probieren. Will mit dir schlafen. Jetzt." Thiel durchfuhr bei seinen eigenen geflüsterten Worten ein heißes Kribbeln. Mit Boerne schlafen. Ja.  
>  Boerne nahm einfach nur einen tiefen Atemzug und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran. Ja._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's. Was gibt es hier? Reden, Sex, Duschen, Essen, Sex, Reden... :-)
> 
> Danke an thranduilsgreenestleaf, die mich mit ihren Kommentaren zum letzten Kapitel zum Schlussdialog hier inspiriert hat :-)
> 
> Und ganz besonderen Dank an cricri fürs Betalesen! Drück dich dolle dafür! :-))
> 
> Besonderen Gruß auch an HollyHop, du weißt wahrscheinlich wofür...  
> Und an CornChrunchie, die grade am Bildschirm kratzt. :-)

 

 

Sie verbrachten wirklich fast den ganzen Tag im Bett. Die meiste Zeit lagen sie einfach nur da, hielten sich im Arm und liefen gedankenverloren mit ihren Fingern über Haut und durch Haare. Sie redeten über die Arbeit und den aktuellen Fall, überlegten und spekulierten, fast genau wie früher, wie vor noch nicht einmal zwei Tagen, als sie noch gar nichts voneinander wussten sondern einfach nur da waren, zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort, aber den Sinn dahinter noch gar nicht erkannt hatten. Es hatte sich alles geändert und doch war so vieles gleich geblieben. 

  
Es gab sie nämlich immer noch, diese magischen Momente, in denen sie sich so perfekt ergänzten. Beruflich. Neu war, dass sie jetzt eben nicht am Esstisch in Thiels Küche oder auf dem Sofa in Boernes Wohnzimmer saßen, wo ihre Ideen sich überschlugen und ihre Blicke sich nur beiläufig trafen und ihre Hände auch manchmal. Sondern dass sie jetzt hier in Boernes Bett lagen und die Zahnräder immer mal angehalten wurden, weil ihre Blicke aneinander hängenblieben und nicht weiterkamen oder ihre Finger sich untrennbar ineinander verhakten. Oder weil Thiel Boernes Schulter küssen musste oder Boerne Thiels Schläfe oder sie einfach ihre Arme umeinanderschlangen und den anderen ganz nah an sich zogen, sie die Augen schlossen und voneinander atmeten und sich einander einprägten und ihr Glück zu fassen versuchten.

 

Sie erzählten sich Anekdoten aus ihrer Vergangenheit, der gemeinsamen und der, bevor sie sich begegnet waren und sie hörten einander zu und lachten übereinander und miteinander oder trösteten sich. Und vergangenes alleine erlebtes Glück wurde jetzt zum gemeinsamen Erlebnis und dadurch nochmal so gut und alleine erlebter Schmerz wurde jetzt geteilt und tat nur noch halb so weh.  
Sie vermischten ihre Leben. Boernes Leben mit Thiels und altes Leben mit neuem. Sie lernten sich kennen.  
Und wenn Boerne schlaue Sprüche klopfte, drückte Thiel ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund damit er schwieg und wenn Thiel grummelig wurde, dann küsste Boerne sich einfach von Thiels Hals über die Brust zum Bauch und da fing Thiel jedesmal erst an zu lachen, weil er am Hals so empfindlich war und dann zu seufzen, weil Boernes Lippen auf seiner Brust und an seinem Bauch so aufregend waren.  
Boerne hielt Vorträge über Dinge, die Thiel nicht verstand und Thiel hörte zu und konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.  
Und Thiel sagte meistens nur wenig und Boerne verstand trotzdem so viel.  
Und immer wieder schwiegen sie zusammen und keiner musste dem anderen etwas beweisen sondern es reichte einfach da zu sein.  
Dann küssten sie sich wieder und streichelten sich und erneut wurde die Lust viel zu groß, um sie nur damit decken zu können und dann fassten sie sich an oder rieben sich aneinander und stöhnten ihren Höhepunkt auf feuchte salzige Haut.

 

Irgendwann schliefen sie ein, erschöpft von all der Liebe und dem noch immer nicht ausgeglichenen Schlafmangel, lagen ineinander verkeilt und perfekt ineinander passend, Thiels Gesicht passte perfekt in Boernes Halsbeuge und Boernes Hand perfekt auf Thiels Schulterblatt. Thiels Bauch schmiegte sich perfekt an Boernes Bauch an und ihre Beine passten perfekt ineinander, ihre Atemzüge gingen perfekt synchron und ihre Herzschläge sowieso und ihre Wünsche auch.

 

Als Thiel wieder aufwachte, war er allein und in seinem noch schlaftrunkenen Zustand dachte er einen Moment lang, dass er alles nur geträumt hatte und da wurde ihm ganz kalt.

Dann registrierte er aber, nach wem das Kissen neben ihm roch und wem die Wärme auf dem Laken neben ihm gehörte. Da lief ein warmer Schauer durch ihn hindurch und er schloss die Augen wieder und fing an zu grinsen bis sein Gesicht wehtat, weil es gar nicht genug Platz bot für sein Glück.

 

Er hörte Geräusche aus der Küche und aus seinem Bauch auch und er merkte jetzt, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Also so richtig hungrig, auf was Richtiges zu Essen, nicht liebeshungrig auf Boerne. Obwohl - wenn er mal genauer in sich reinhörte... hm, doch, würde er jetzt auch nicht ablehnen. Unglaublich, dass er seit sie endlich zueinander gefunden hatten fast ununterbrochen Lust auf Boerne hatte. Thiel wurde schon wieder viel zu warm.

Trotzdem, etwas zu Essen wäre jetzt wirklich auch nicht schlecht, und eine Dusche übrigens auch. Bestimmt saß Boerne schon wieder geschniegelt und gebügelt am festlich gedeckten Tisch und wartete schon ungeduldig, dass er auch mal endlich angetrödelt kam. Thiel grinste. So hatte er es haben wollen. Und er hoffte insgeheim, dass er es auch gleich so vorfinden würde, wenn er aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

Er zog sich schnell seine Unterhose und sein T-Shirt über und ging Richtung Küche. Er müsste sich auch mal noch was frisches zum Anziehen holen. Duschen konnte er ja sicher bei Boerne. Nahm er an. Alles andere wäre ja ein bisschen albern. Immerhin hatten sie schon ... naja, zur Sicherheit fragte er wohl besser mal.

 

Er blieb am Durchgang zwischen Wohnungsflur und Küche stehen, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen dort und beobachtete Boerne, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und irgendeine Melodie summend irgendetwas werkelte. Und fast ganz wie erwartet und erhofft und gewünscht war Boerne frisch geduscht und angezogen, aber keinesfalls gestriegelt. Die Haare waren noch feucht und standen etwas unordentlich in alle Richtungen ab, was Thiel insgeheim furchtbar schnuckelig fand. _Wie bitte?_ Thiel hätte beinah losgeprustet. Boerne und schnuckelig. Was war denn mit ihm los? Er war ja echt total verknallt. Schlimm war das, so verknallt in Boerne. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich ganz schwindelig. So viel Begehren und Glück und Liebe. Er quoll regelrecht über vor lauter Gefühlen. Es gab mit Sicherheit keinen zweiten Menschen in diesem Universum, der gerade so glücklich war wie er. Naja. Außer Boerne vielleicht. Okay, ja, Boerne machte ihm da vielleicht Konkurrenz. Wie gut, dass er für gewöhnlich ein guter Verlierer war. Thiel grinste, dann glitt sein Blick weiter an Boerne hinunter.

  
Auch abseits der Haare sah Boerne eher informell aus. Wäre ja auch reichlich unpassend gewesen, wenn er hier jetzt mitten am Freitag - wie spät war es überhaupt? Nachmittag? - im Anzug in der eigenen Wohnung aufgekreuzt wäre, nachdem er den halben Tag mit Thiel im Bett mehr oder weniger anzügliche Sachen gemacht hat.  
Aber der Alternativanblick, der sich ihm bot, war auch nicht übel, ganz im Gegenteil. Boerne trug eine, hm, wie sollte man das jetzt bezeichnen - Jogginghose klang irgendwie seiner unwürdig - eine legere sportliche schwarze... äh... Hose, die Thiel bei jedem anderen als Jogginghose bezeichnet hätte, was aber irgendwie so gar nicht zu Boerne passen wollte. Da gab es doch sicher einen angemesseneren Begriff. Aber den kannte sicher nur Boerne. Auf jeden Fall hatte Boerne so eine Hose an. Beinkleid Modell Jogginghose halt. War ja auch scheißegal eigentlich, weil Boerne darin ziemlich nett aussah und das war ja viel interessanter. Und obenrum war auch nicht zu verachten. Da trug er ein dunkelgraues T-Shirt in relativ figurbetontem Schnitt, aber nicht zu eng, und Thiels Hunger auf etwas anderes als Essen wurde plötzlich wieder größer. Und dabei sah er den anderen nicht mal von vorne. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein völlig grenzdebiles Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und das fühlte sich einfach nur fantastisch an.  
Er hätte Boerne noch ewig anstarren können, aber dann stieß er sich doch vom Türrahmen ab und als er sich ihm näherte, bemerkte Boerne ihn und drehte sich um und lächelte. Glücklich sah er aus. Richtig glücklich. Thiel schaute sich dieses Gesicht genau an. Obwohl er diesen Ausdruck nicht zum ersten Mal sah. Heute Nacht, bevor Boerne eingeschlafen war, hatte er auch so ausgesehen. So glücklich. Er konnte sich einfach nicht satt sehen an diesem glücklichen Boerne. Er hatte es so gewollt.

  
Es war fast schon unheimlich, wieviele Wünsche ihm in den vergangenen Stunden erfüllt worden waren. Hoffentlich rächte sich das nicht irgendwann. Naja, dafür war es davor nicht wirklich rund gelaufen. Da hatte er, hatten sie, das vielleicht auch einfach mal verdient. Sie hatten beide ihr halbes Leben schon gelebt und waren die ganze Zeit nur umhergeirrt und nur auf der Suche gewesen nach ihrem Gegenstück, da wurde es ja faktisch mal Zeit, dass sie auch ihr Glück fanden.

  
Thiel lächelte zurück und trat ganz nahe an Boerne heran. Der ließ alles stehen und liegen und schlang sofort seine Arme um Thiel und so hielten sie sich eine Weile und Thiel sog Boernes Geruch nach Duschgel auf und das Gefühl der feuchten Haare an seiner Schläfe und seiner Wange und dass der andere einfach da war. Hier und jetzt mit ihm in dieser Umarmung. Dann drückte Boerne ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Boerne schmeckte nach Zahnpasta und roch so frisch und gut und Thiel fühlte sich ganz schön unwohl, weil er sich selbst auch dringend mal frischmachen müsste. Er gab Boerne noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die eine Wange und strich ihm mit der Hand über die andere und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung.

 

"Müsste auch mal duschen. Kann ich bei dir?" Thiel nickte Richtung Bad. Boerne widmete sich wieder seinem Salat, wie Thiel jetzt erkennen konnte. Salat. Hm. Hoffentlich gab es auch noch was anderes.

"Selbstverständlich, ich hab dir auch schon was Frisches zum Anziehen geholt und deine Zahnbürste auch - die du im Übrigen mal wieder austauschen könntest. Liegt alles schon im Bad bereit." Boerne drehte sich halb zu ihm um und lächelte zufrieden. Nein, nicht zufrieden. Glücklich.  
Hm, so nett das sicher auch gemeint war, aber das war für Thiels Geschmack fast schon etwas zuviel Fürsorge, die ja beinah schon an Bevormundung grenzte, und ihn störte auch das ungefragte Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre. Obwohl das ja nichts Neues war, aber das hatte er noch nie leiden können und nur weil er und Boerne jetzt ... naja... das Allerprivateste voneinander eigentlich ja kannten, so mehr oder weniger, gab das dem anderen noch lange nicht das Recht, einfach so in seine Wohnung zu rumpeln und in seinen Schränken zu wühlen und sich über den Zustand seiner Zahnbürste zu beschweren.  
Aber so richtig sauer konnte er auch nicht sein auf Boerne, der so glücklich aussah grade. Trotzdem, er musste das gleich mal klarstellen, dass es trotz aller Nähe und Vertrautheit gewisse Grenzen gab.

"Mensch, Boerne, ich kann schon ganz gut für mich selber sorgen." Das war jetzt zwar ein bisschen durch die Blume, aber Boerne wäre ja nicht der Herr Professor, wenn er das nicht trotzdem verstehen würde. Und er war jetzt auch einfach nicht in der Stimmung, Stress zu machen.

Boerne ließ den Salat jetzt Salat sein und wandte sich ihm zu. Legte seine Arme um Thiels Hüfte und lehnte seine Stirn an Thiels.  
"Das weiß ich doch. Ich dachte eben... dann musst du nicht extra rüber. Zu dir. Und ... wenn du dann erst einmal dort bist, dann..." Boerne schloss die Augen und atmete tief. Thiel verstand, was er sagen wollte. Er schluckte und streichelte Boerne über den Rücken. Den hatte es ja anscheinend noch schlimmer erwischt als ihn. Falls das überhaupt möglich war.

"So ein Quatsch, so schnell wirste mich jetzt nicht mehr los."

"Dann ist ja gut." Boerne lächelte erleichtert und küsste Thiel kurz auf die Stirn und schob ihn dann leicht Richtung Bad. "Dann geh mal schnell duschen. Ich hab uns übrigens Pizza bestellt, das ist doch in Ordnung, oder? Du magst doch Pizza. Ich mach uns einen Salat dazu." Hätte Thiel jetzt gar nicht gesehen. Er freute sich schon auf die Pizza.

"Klingt gut. Ja, dann... Bis gleich." Thiel verschwand Richtung Bad.

 

Boerne hatte ihm eine hellgraue Jogginghose und sein "Retter"-T-Shirt rausgesucht und Thiel fragte sich, ob ihm Boerne damit etwas sagen wollte. Dass er Thiel für seinen Retter hielt oder so. Weil Boerne ihn ja schon so lange gewollt hatte und er jetzt endlich, naja ... irgendwie erlöst war. Klang das anmaßend? Vielleicht, aber er mochte den Gedanken irgendwie.  
Aber dabei sollte es auch bleiben. Er würde Boerne nicht darauf ansprechen. Die Illusion, dass Boerne beim Aussuchen des T-Shirts einen solchen Hintergedanken gehabt haben könnte, wollte er nicht zerstören. Und irgendwie gefiel ihm die Vorstellung einer versteckten Botschaft einfach zu gut und die Magie, die damit verbunden war, wollte er nicht kaputtreden.

 

Als er zurückkam, standen die Pizzen und der Salat und eine Flasche Wein schon auf dem ordentlich gedeckten Tisch. Wenn es nach Thiel gegangen wäre, hätten sie die Pizza jetzt auch auf dem Sofa oder im Bett gegessen, direkt aus der Schachtel und er hätte dazu ein Bier aus der Flasche getrunken, aber sowas würde Boerne wohl nie gut finden können. Und irgendwie machte ihm das auch ganz warme Gefühle, dass Boerne sich so ins Zeug legte und es ihnen ein wenig schön machte.

Sie aßen und tranken eine Weile schweigend und warfen sich hier und da beinah schüchterne Blicke zu. Das war fast ein wenig wie ein erstes Date. Nur halt nach dem Sex. Aber bei ihnen war ja alles ein bisschen anders. Kribbelig fühlte sich das an. Zum ersten Mal nach all dem, was in den letzten Stunden mit ihnen und zwischen ihnen passiert war, außerhalb des Bettes etwas zusammen zu machen. Was ganz Alltägliches wie zusammen essen. So als... Paar. Waren sie das denn jetzt? Ein Paar? Irgendwie fühlte sich diese Vorstellung verdammt gut an. Und irgendwie verdammt unheimlich. Da gab es ja sowieso noch was zu klären.

"Wie machen wir das jetzt ... Ich mein'... draußen so, auf der Arbeit und so. Wir zwei." Thiel konnte es einfach nicht besser. Aber das wusste Boerne ja. Er verstand ihn ja trotzdem.

"Ich weiß nicht." Boerne nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und stellte sein Glas ab. Sein Blick blieb am Fuß des Glases hängen, dessen Konturen er mit den Fingern abtastete. "Meinetwegen kann das jeder wissen." Er wirkte fast verlegen, als er das sagte und nur ein kleines Lächeln huschte dabei über sein Gesicht. Dann aber schaute er auf und schien wieder etwas sicherer. "Aber was denkst du? Für dich ist das ja alles noch viel frischer als für mich."

  
Thiel konnte Boerne nur zu gut verstehen. Er hatte so lange im Stillen ausgeharrt mit seinen Gefühlen, klar, dass er es jetzt am liebsten allen erzählen würde. Aber er selbst war irgendwie noch nicht so weit. Er fragte sich ja sogar, ob er überhaupt selbst schon verstanden hatte, dass er jetzt mit Boerne ... äh ... ja... zusammen war. So irgendwie jedenfalls.

"Ja, also, klar, ich versteh' dich da, aber ich glaub' ich brauch da echt noch 'n bisschen ... " Er hatte das Gefühl, noch mehr sagen, mehr erklären zu müssen, aber Boerne lächelte ihn nur sanft an.

"In Ordnung. Dann machen wir draußen erst mal weiter wie bisher. Für mich kommt es jetzt auf ein paar Wochen hin oder her nun auch nicht an. Und dann sehen wir einfach mal... Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass mir das zu wichtig ist, um es bis in alle Ewigkeit geheimzuhalten."

Thiel war erleichtert. Das würde schon werden. In ein paar Wochen hatte er sich sicher daran gewöhnt und dann wäre der Schritt an die Öffentlichkeit vielleicht nicht unbedingt die einfachste Sache der Welt, aber die logischste und dann würde das auch gehen.

"Ja. Gut. Das wird schon. Ich muss mich halt erstmal an alles gewöhnen." Er lächelte Boerne an und Boerne lächelte zurück. Sein Herz hüpfte und er fragte sich schon wieder, wo all die Liebe so plötzlich herkam.

 

Sie räumten zusammen den Tisch ab und als sie fertig waren und Boerne die Spülmaschine zugeklappt hatte drängte sich Thiel von hinten an ihn und schlang seine Arme um Boerne. Er ließ seine Nasenspitze durch die Haare im Nacken streifen und setzte dann kleine Küsse auf die Haut zwischen Haaransatz und T-Shirtkragen. Boerne legte seine Hände auf Thiels und ließ seinen Kopf etwas nach vorne fallen um Thiels Lippen mehr Platz zu bieten. Thiel wanderte weiter zum seitlichen Hals, küsste sich vom Ohr nach unten und Boerne neigte den Kopf zur entgegengesetzten Seite. Dann wieder Küsse über den Nacken hinüber zur anderen Seite und Boerne machte in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder Platz für Thiels Liebkosungen. Wie ein Tanz.  
Nach einer Weile brachte Thiel auch seine Zunge ins Spiel und leckte sanft über die Haut, die er vorher mit Küssen übersät hatte. Boerne fing an zu seufzen und Thiel konnte den Schauer, der Boerne dabei über die Haut lief, am eigenen Leib spüren. Er merkte, wie sich die Erregung in ihm ausbreitete und das Blut in sein Glied floss. Und jetzt legte Boerne den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte nach hinten gegen Thiel. Und nochmal. Thiel drückte sich ihm entgegen und keuchte auf. Schon wieder dieses unbändige Verlangen. Thiel ließ seine Hand an Boernes Bauch nach unten gleiten und er war kaum am Ziel, da presste sich Boerne schon gegen seine Hand und Thiel wusste, was er schon geahnt hatte.

Sie stießen und rieben sich ein wenig gegen- und aneinander und Boerne drückte gegen Thiels Hand und Thiel küsste und leckte sich etwas unkoordiniert ob der immer stärker werdenden Erregung über Boernes Hals und Nacken und atmete laut und heiß gegen die Haut dort.  
Wenn sie hier noch eine Weile so weitermachten, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde kommen, noch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern gespürt hätte, und Boerne machte einen ähnlichen Eindruck. Der hatte inzwischen eine Hand auf Thiels gelegt und verstärkte den Druck auf seine Erektion. Und mit der anderen suchte er leicht nach vorn gebeugt Halt an der Arbeitsplatte.  
Thiel machte einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten und drehte Boerne zu sich um. Boernes Atem kam bereits bedenklich schnell und flach aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund und seine Augen brannten. Thiel drängte sich wieder an ihn, küsste ihn, ließ sofort seine Zunge in Boernes Mund gleiten und so schlang sich eine Zunge um die andere, drängend, fordernd. Er konnte jetzt Boernes steifes Glied an seinem Bauch spüren. Thiel wollte jetzt mehr. Er wollte es möglichst schnell und gleichzeitig noch lange nicht. Er wollte, dass das niemals aufhörte, dieses fast schmerzhafte Kribbeln und die beinah unerträgliche Lust und Boernes Zunge an seiner und der Geschmack nach Wein und Boernes Erektion an seinem Bauch und wie er seinen Atem laut in Thiels Mund stieß. Das Gefühl, wie das Blut immer mehr aus dem Kopf verschwand und sich in seinem Schoß sammelte, alles zu Rauschen anfing und es nur noch darum ging, sich vollkommen hinzugeben und einander ganz zu gehören.

Thiel nestelte an Boernes T-Shirt, zog es ihm über den Kopf und Boerne befreite ihn von seinem Oberteil. Sie pressten sich wieder aneinander, Haut an Haut diesmal und Thiel ließ seine Finger über die nackte Haut irren und küsste sich erneut über Boernes Hals nach unten, verteilte Küsse auf den Schultern und der Haut über den Schlüsselbeinen und ließ seine Zunge die weiche Haut schmecken. Boerne wühlte ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare und mit der anderen stützte er sich weiterhin auf die Küchenzeile, gegen die er gelehnt stand. Boerne seufzte in Thiels Haar und Thiel atmete gegen Boernes Haut. Thiel wurde schwindelig vor lauter Verlangen und er ließ sich immer mehr gegen Boerne sacken.

So gut sich das im Moment alles anfühlte, auf Dauer war das nichts, so im Stehen. Thiel würde das nicht lange durchhalten können, er konnte sich ja jetzt kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Früher oder später würden sie wahrscheinlich auf den Fliesen landen und das wäre dann vielleicht doch nicht so ganz das Richtige. Vor allem in ihrem Alter. Auch wenn die Vorstellung ohne Zweifel einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Nee, Bett war schon besser. Zumindest für das, was Thiel sich wünschte. Er wollte nämlich so gerne mit Boerne schlafen, zum ersten Mal. Und fürs erste Mal war im Stehen oder auf dem Küchenboden liegend vielleicht nicht gerade die optimalste Position. Das würde ja schon im Bett ungewohnt genug sein. So mit einem Mann. Er hatte das ja auch noch nie gemacht. So ganz bis zum Äußersten halt. Allein der Gedanke daran trieb ihn gefährlich nah an den Höhepunkt.  
Also, am besten schleunigst ins Bett.  
Thiel ließ von Boerne ab und nahm ihn an der Hand.

"Komm." Und er zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Er ließ sich sofort aufs Bett fallen und Boerne fiel mit. Er rollte ihn auf den Rücken herum und kniete sich über ihn. Sah in an. Nahm ihm die Brille ab. Streichelte ihm sanft über das Gesicht. Boerne. Er konnte das irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben. Küsste ihn sich ins Bewusstsein. Auf die Augen, die Nase, die Wangen, die Lippen. Das alles war wahr. In Thiels Brust wurde es einen Moment lang ganz eng. Hatte er tatsächlich seinen Gegenpol gefunden? Sein Zuhause? Seinen Zufluchtsort? In Boerne? Er hätte das niemals für möglich gehalten. Aber jetzt war es so. Es stimmte einfach. Er und Boerne. Das, was vor kurzem noch gar nicht ging, ging jetzt gar nicht mehr anders.  
Er gab Boerne einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und der legte seine Hände an Thiels Wangen, genauso zart, genauso überwältigt.  
Dann wanderte Thiel weiter zu Boernes Ohr.

"Lass uns nochmal probieren. Will mit dir schlafen. Jetzt." Thiel durchfuhr bei seinen eigenen geflüsterten Worten ein heißes Kribbeln. Mit Boerne schlafen. Ja.  
Boerne nahm einfach nur einen tiefen Atemzug und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran. Ja.

 

Xxx

 

  
Thiel war komplett überwältigt. Er hatte eben mit Boerne geschlafen. War in ihm gewesen. In ihm gekommen. Liebe gemacht.  
Er lag immer noch schweißgebadet und schwer atmend auf dem Rücken, das Zittern ließ allmählich nach und er tauchte langsam aus dem Nebel wieder auf. Er drehte den Kopf etwas. Neben ihm lag Boerne auf der Seite und sah ihn an. Und er sah Boerne an. Total durchgeliebt sah der aus. Die zerstrubbelten Haare klebten kreuz und quer an seiner Stirn und die Wangen glühten immer noch und die Lippen waren ganz rotgeküsst. Die Augen leuchteten vor Glück und Thiel konnte gar nicht genug von diesem Anblick bekommen.  
Thiel drehte sich zu ihm hin. Strich ihm mit immer noch zitternden Fingern durch die feuchten Haare und über das Gesicht. Boerne schloss die Augen. Thiels Hand wanderte an Boernes Brust nach unten und er fasste in etwas Feuchtes. Und obwohl er eben erst gekommen war, durchzuckte ihn noch einmal die Erregung wie ein Blitz.  
Er fühlte über Boernes Bauch, der komplett von der zähen Flüssigkeit benetzt war. Dann fühlte er über seinen eigenen Oberkörper und spürte das Gleiche. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Boerne gekommen war, eingepresst zwischen ihnen beiden, durch die Reibung ihrer beiden Körper gegeneinander und durch Thiels Stöße in ihm, die am Ende immer härter und tiefer und schneller gekommen waren und denen Boerne sich entgegengeworfen hatte als ginge es um sein Leben.

 

Boerne hatte alles an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen, um überhaupt soweit zu kommen, dass Thiel in ihn eindringen hatte können, das konnte man die ganze Zeit über an ihm ablesen. Er hatte sich gewunden und sich an ihn oder ins Laken geklammert, den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt und verzweifelt durch die Nase oder die zusammengebissenen Zähne geatmet und immer wieder laut gestöhnt, manchmal Thiel auch regelrecht angefleht zu warten, sich nicht zu bewegen, ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Und Thiel hatte jedesmal auf ihn gehört. Weil er es doch auch so dringend gewollt hatte. In Boerne sein, ganz in ihm. Eins.  
Sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen, weil sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten.  
Immer wieder hatten sie innegehalten, Thiel mit seinen Fingern in ihm, Boerne mit den Händen ins Laken gekrallt und nach Atem ringend. Sie hatten gewartet, bis das Pulsieren in ihnen schwächer geworden war und hatten sich solange geküsst, ruhig und tief, bis ihr Atem wieder langsamer ging und das Kribbeln nicht mehr schmerzhaft und unerträglich war und nach sofortiger Erlösung verlangte.

Als Thiel dann behutsam in Boerne eingedrungen und schließlich ganz in ihm war und auf ihn herabgesehen hatte, da sahen die grünen Augen ganz verschleiert aus und Thiel hatte geahnt, dass das nicht nur an der Erregung lag. Er hatte sich zu Boerne hinunter gebeugt und seine Wange an die des anderen gelegt und ihn mit einer Hand sanft über die Haare gestreichelt. Er hatte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen können.

Er hatte das noch nie gut ertragen können, wenn erwachsene Menschen, die ihm was bedeuteten, emotional wurden. Er wusste, dass er etwas unbeholfen war und dass es vielleicht auch nicht reichte, einfach da zu sein und durchs Haar zu streichen. Vielleicht hätte er etwas sagen müssen, aber er wusste nicht was und er hoffte einfach, dass Boerne sich schnell wieder fangen würde und dass es einfach in diesem Moment etwas viel für ihn war. Zu viel Lust, zu viel Sehnsucht, zu viel Glück. Und dass es gleich wieder gehen würde.

Thiel hatte ihn also immer weiter gestreichelt aber irgendwann hatte er doch die Feuchtigkeit an seiner Wange gespürt und das schwere Schlucken und das abgehackte Atmen gehört und da wusste er, dass Boerne verzweifelt versuchte, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen und vielleicht selbst gar nicht wollte, dass Thiel ihn so sah, so schwach und hilflos. Weil er das auch nicht konnte, mit Gefühlen umgehen, so offen vor anderen. Und Thiel hatte gedacht, dass er vielleicht grade dann zeigen sollte, dass es okay war, weil wenn nicht jetzt und hier und voreinander, wann und wo und mit wem denn dann? Da hatte er die Tränen einfach von der Wange und der Schläfe und vom Ohr weggeküsst, aber trotzdem nichts gesagt, weil es das nicht brauchte, weil Boerne auch so wusste, dass Thiel wusste und weil man nicht immer etwas sagen musste, um etwas klarzustellen.

 

Und als alles klargestellt war, hatte Thiel ihn auf den Mund geküsst und als Boerne mit seiner Zunge in ihn geglitten war und angefangen hatte, seine Hüfte zu bewegen, da hatte dieser emotionale Moment wieder purer Erregung Platz gemacht und Thiel konnte nicht anders als die Bewegungen zu erwidern. Sie hatten schnell ihren Rhythmus gefunden und hatten sich geliebt und geliebt und geliebt. Boerne hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und gestöhnt und Thiel hatte immer kräftiger zugestoßen, sich wieder hinuntergebeugt und ihn über die schweißnasse Brust geküsst, seine Zunge über die Brustwarzen schnellen lassen und die salzige Haut geschmeckt. Boerne hatte sich den Berührungen entgegengestreckt und war immer lauter geworden und als Thiel hart mit seiner Zunge über die besonders sensible Stelle am Hals gefahren war, da hatte Boerne nur noch unkontrolliert gezuckt und hatte sich ihm entgegengedrückt und versucht, ihn mit jedem Stoß noch ein wenig tiefer in sich zu treiben. Er hatte immer wieder heiser aufgeschrien und schließlich sein ganzes Verlangen zwischen ihre Körper gepumpt. Die Enge um Thiel war unerträglich geworden und die Wärme an seinem Bauch und Boerne zu hören und die ganze Liebe hatten schließlich auch ihn auf den Höhepunkt getrieben und ihn vor Lust und Glück fast um den Verstand gebracht.

 

Und jetzt lagen sie da und sahen sich an. Thiel schüttelte etwas mit dem Kopf und lachte leise auf, weil das alles so unfassbar war. Immer noch. Er und Boerne. So unfassbar obwohl so logisch. Oder so unfassbar weil so logisch. Weil sie so lange gebraucht hatten, um zu kapieren, dass sie füreinander gemacht waren. Weil er so lange gebraucht hatte. Und Boerne so lange gezögert. Thiel zog Boerne näher an sich und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn. Und Boerne legte ihm seine Hände warm auf den Rücken und drückte ihn auch an sich. Es war egal, ob zwischen ihnen immer noch Boernes Erguss klebte und ihrer beider Schweiß sich vermischte. Es war egal, dass Boerne vorhin geweint und danach haltlos seinen Orgasmus hinausgeschrien hatte. Es war egal, dass Thiel ihn unbeholfen getröstet und dann roh seine ganze Lust in ihn gestoßen hatte.

Es war egal, dass sie beide sich in schwachen und unbeherrschten Augenblicken gezeigt hatten.  
Das alles war egal, weil es alles echt war und weil es genauso dazugehörte, zu Thiel und zu Boerne und zu dem, was sie zusammen hatten. Ihre Fehler und Macken gehörten genauso dazu wie all ihre guten Seiten. Waren genauso schön, genauso wichtig, genauso gewollt.

Sie genossen noch eine Weile zusammen das Nachbeben, lachten gegen feuchte Haut, streichelten durch Haare und über Schultern. Küssten Nasenspitzen und Wangen. Legten Fingerspitzen und Augen aneinander und schworen sich, dass das hier für immer war.

Dann lagen sie ganz still, Boerne auf dem Rücken und Thiel mit dem Kopf auf Boernes Schulter. Boerne kraulte ihm faul die Haare und Thiel schaute zu, wie seine Hand auf Boernes Brust bei jedem Ein- und Ausatmen auf- und abbewegt wurde. Fantastisch war das. Das würde ihm an Beschäftigung für den Rest seines Lebens reichen. Boerne beim Atmen zuschauen. Naja. Boerne küssen vielleicht auch noch. Und ihn Streicheln. Und...

 

"... eine gesalzene Nebenkostenabrechnung bekommen."

"Hm?" Hatte Boerne eben was gesagt? Thiel hatte da irgendwas von "Nebenkostenabrechnung" gehört. Das konnte Boerne doch unmöglich gesagt haben. Er musste wohl eingenickt sein.

"Naja, so oft wie wir duschen müssen. Und nicht zu vergessen die Bettwäsche. Die sollte zwischendurch auch mal gewaschen werden."

Thiel seufzte. Nicht geträumt. Boerne hatte das tatsächlich gesagt.

"Du hast jetzt aber hoffentlich nicht vor, mir die Bettwäsche unterm Hintern wegzuwechseln." Thiel machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Kopf anzuheben und seine Worte kamen dadurch etwas eingeklemmt aus seinem Mund. Dadurch klang er mehr gelangweilt als empört, was angesichts des angesprochenen Themas auch nicht die unangemessenste Reaktion war.

"Doch. Oder naja. Nicht sofort. In ein paar Minuten vielleicht." Boerne schien es ernst zu meinen.

"Das lohnt sich doch gar nicht." Thiel machte die Augen zu und hoffte, dass das Gespräch jetzt nicht noch ewig ging. Er war total fertig nach dem Sex und würde am liebsten auf der Stelle einschlafen.

"Was?", erkundigte sich Boerne. _Wie, Was?_ Was gab es da denn jetzt nicht zu verstehen? Wer war denn hier der mit dem Professor Doktor vor dem Namen?

"Boerne, es ist Wochenende. Wo-chen-ende. Schon mal gehört? Ausruhen, Entspannen, Abschalten? _Nichtstun_?" Er hatte seinen Kopf zum Sprechen etwas von Boerne weggedreht und seine Hand für eine unterstreichende Geste von der warmen Haut gelöst, aber dann legte er Kopf und Hand wieder an Boernes Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht dort demonstrativ.

"Als ob Bettwäsche wechseln nun so viel Arbeit wäre." Jetzt lag schon der typische Trotz in Boernes Stimme. Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

"Mensch, Boerne, ja, aber darum geht's doch gar nicht. Überleg doch mal. Ich ... bin total scharf auf dich. Und du nicht weniger auf mich, so wie ich das sehe. Also. Was glaubst du wohl, wie wir das Wochenende verbringen?" Thiel war jetzt wieder wach.

"Ja, aber..."

"Nix aber. Willst du ununterbrochen hergehen und Bettwäsche wechseln und waschen oder was? Das ist doch total blöd!" Thiel hatte sich jetzt auf einen Arm gestützt und zeigte Boerne den Vogel.

"Das ist nicht blöd, das ist hygienisch." Boerne zog eine Schnute und schaute bockig an die Decke. Fehlte nur noch, dass er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. Thiel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Unromantisch ist das höchstens. Und blöd." Er küsste Boerne auf die Nase, die er vor lauter Sturheit ganz krausgezogen hatte.

"Ich bin nicht blöd." Thiel seufzte. Manchmal musste man sich ernsthaft fragen, wie Boerne zu seinem Ruf als geniale Koryphäe gekommen war.

"Sag ich doch auch gar nicht. Die Aktion ist aber blöd." Ein kleiner Kuss auf die Schmollschnute. Dann schaute er Boerne zu, wie der weiterhin beleidigt die Zimmerdecke anstarrte. Er war so süß. _Und du so hoffnungslos verliebt in diesen kindischen Dickkopf_ , dachte Thiel kopfschüttelnd über sich selber.

Eine Weile sagte Boerne nichts und Thiel dachte, dass das Thema damit vom Tisch beziehungsweise aus dem Bett war. Er hatte gerade seinen Kopf wieder an Boernes Schulter gelegt, als der sich doch nochmal meldete.

"Ich hab übrigens sehr viel Bettwäsche. Wir müssten also nicht gleich waschen. Nur wechseln." Boerne balancierte jetzt zwischen Einlenken und "Bloß nicht von der Spur abkommen".

"Nein. Und _wir_ machen schon mal gleich gar nichts." Thiel schloss die Augen.

"Frank..." Boerne versuchte es jetzt auf die liebe Tour. Malte ihm langsame Muster auf die Schulter und schmiegte seine Wange an Thiels Kopf.

"Nein." Thiel konnte auch stur. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern gegen Boernes Haut zu grinsen. Er liebte ihn so.

"Einmal am Tag?" Auch Boerne hörte man das Grinsen an.

"Kannst du mich so schlecht riechen?" Thiel appellierte jetzt an Boernes schlechtes Gewissen. Und es gefiel ihm, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

"Ich kann dich sehr gut riechen. Aber alles hat seine Grenzen."

"Mhm. Alles?" Thiel ließ eine Hand nach unten gleiten.

"Ja, alles." Boerne klang bestimmt.

"Sicher?" Thiels Hand begann sich zu bewegen.

"Ganz sicher. Das ist rein biologisch gar nicht...Oh...oh...oder vielleicht doch." Thiel hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür gegeben, diesen Gesichtsausdruck konservieren zu können.

"Was ist denn jetzt mit der Bettwäsche?", fragte Thiel gespielt spöttisch gegen Boernes Lippen.

"Das... ach.... " Boerne wirkte ganz schön unkonzentriert. Dann aber drehte er Thiel aus heiterem Himmel ruckartig auf den Rücken und grinste ihm ins Ohr.

"Das lohnt sich doch gar nicht."

 

 

 


	7. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restwochenende und Alltag...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 7 also.
> 
>  
> 
> ACHTUNG: da schwebte ja im Hintergrund noch irgendein Fall. Die Auflösung dieses Falles ist "nicht gerade episch", wie meine Betaleserin es so schön ausgedrückt hat :-). Ich würde sogar soweit gehen und behaupten, sie ist lachhaft. Und hat nichts mehr mit "Höllenfahrt" zu tun, wie man angesichts Kapitel 1 vielleicht vermuten könnte. Wer dahingehend also etwas erwartet, wird enttäuscht sein.  
> Ich weise also hiermit in aller Deutlichkeit darauf hin, dass ich keinen Krimi schreibe, das auch nie vorhatte. Es ist eine Liebegeschichte. 
> 
> DANKE an CornChrunchie fürs Betalesen :-*

 

 

 

Es sollte sich tatsächlich nicht lohnen, an diesem Wochenende die Bettwäsche zu wechseln. Boerne tat es aber natürlich trotzdem, sobald sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot. Thiel hatte grinsend die Augen verdreht, als er vom Duschen zurückkam und die frischbezogenen Betten gesehen hatte und den triumphierend lächelnden Boerne darin. Aber er hatte nichts gesagt. Und Boerne hatte auch nichts gesagt. Thiel hatte sich einfach dazugelegt und Boerne hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlossen. Und Thiel musste einsehen, dass es schon ganz schön war, sich nach dem Duschen in ein frisches Bett zu legen. Nackt. Und neben ihm Boerne. Auch frisch geduscht. Auch nackt. Und dann Licht aus und zusammen einschlafen. Haut an Haut. Vorher noch im Dunkeln flüstern.

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich lieb' dich._

Dann noch ein Kuss. Und wenn man in der Nacht wach wurde, den anderen atmen hören, einen warmen Körper im Rücken oder einen warmen Rücken am Körper, groß und beschützend, warme Haut unter den Fingern, weiche Haare, die das Gesicht kitzeln. Geruch nach Zuhause. Glück. Am nächsten Morgen aufwachen und nicht ins Leere blicken, sondern Boerne sehen. Und nicht mehr allein sein. Nie mehr.

Wenn sie sich nicht ganz blöd anstellten, würde Thiel das jetzt immer haben können. Jeden Tag. Bis seine Tage irgendwann aufgebraucht sein würden.

Manchmal konnte er das immer noch nicht glauben. Nicht mehr allein. Boerne und er. Das war für ihn immer noch so eine Art Paralleluniversum, in dem er sich gerade befand. Boernes Wohnung und Boerne und er. Und da draußen der uninteressante Rest. Das normale Leben.

Aber ab und zu musste er trotzdem mal den Kopf aus dieser Blase stecken und in dieses normale Leben, das sich bald schon wieder mit seinem neugewonnenen Leben mischen würde, schauen. Das war nämlich nicht einfach verschwunden, nur weil er und Boerne in anderen Sphären schwebten.  
Da war ja immer noch die Pflicht zu tun, ein Fall zu lösen. Oder auch nicht. Insgeheim hoffte er ja, dass Nadeshda ihn irgendwann anrufen würde, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie den Täter dingfest gemacht hatten. Ganz ohne ihn. Aber da wartete er vergebens, auch wenn aus dem ein oder anderen Gespräch mit Nadeshda hervorging, dass der Abschluss des Falles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sei. Na das klang doch gut. Rhetorische Nachfragen, ob sie ihn brauchten, wurden glücklicherweise verneint und Boernes und Thiels Wochenende zwischen den Laken, ob nun frisch oder nicht, war gerettet und sie konnten weiter ungeniert das tun, was sie am meisten brauchten im Moment - Nahrungsaufnahme, Schlafen, Sex. Das war irgendwie ganz schön primitiv und irgendwie ganz schön ... schön.

 

Sonntag Abend wagte Thiel einen kurzen Ausflug in das andere Leben "da draußen". Sein ehemaliges Leben. Er wollte sich etwas zum Anziehen für den nächsten Tag holen. Ganz simple Sache. Er hatte Boerne sogar noch belächelt, als der ihn gar nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen und dem das Unbehagen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als Thiel die Tür hinter sich zumachte, und auf dem Flur schüttelte er noch lächelnd den Kopf über Boernes Anhänglichkeit. Nur schnell ein paar Klamotten holen und dann wäre er doch schon wieder zurück. Ganz simpel.

Aber als er dann so in seiner Wohnung stand, alleine, da war gar nichts simpel, da wäre er fast erstickt an der Leere und Trostlosigkeit, in die er blickte. Wie hatte er nur so viele Jahre so leben können, so einsam? Wie war das möglich gewesen, dass er damit irgendwann zufrieden gewesen war, sich abgefunden hatte und sich angepasst? Irgendwann hatte ihm das einfach gereicht, die Arbeit und seine kleine Wohnung mit dem durchgesessenen Sofa und ein oder zwei Bier zum Feierabend und ab und zu ein Fußballspiel im Fernsehen oder im Stadion. Und Boerne, mit dem er immer mal zusammen aß und quatschte und lachte. Das hatte gereicht.  
Und im selben Moment, wie ihm das alles angefangen hatte zu reichen, hatte er auch zu träumen aufgehört. Von Verabredungen, von Schmetterlingen im Bauch, von zusammen Einschlafen und gemeinsam Aufwachen. Er hatte sich das Träumen und Hoffen abgewöhnt, einfach so, ohne es zu merken. Und am Ende war da nur noch eine Art Hülle von diesen Wünschen übrig geblieben. Ein immer seltener aufkommender Hauch einer Ahnung, dass es da vielleicht doch noch mehr gab, unter seinem immer gleichen Alltagseinheitsbrei.  
Aber meistens war es okay gewesen, sein Leben, gut sogar. Man konnte sich eben an alles gewöhnen. Auch ans Abgewöhnen.

Thiel dachte an die Nacht in der Scheune. Wenn er nicht mit Boerne in dieser Scheune gelandet wäre, dann würde er wahrscheinlich jetzt gerade auf seinem abgewetzten Sofa sitzen, alleine, vielleicht auch mit Boerne, der reden würde und reden, aber das Wichtigste verschweigen würde. Und es wäre okay, weil Thiel es nicht besser wissen und weil es nichts anderes geben würde in seinem Leben, außer der Arbeit und seine kleine Wohnung mit dem verratzten Sofa und ein oder zwei Feierabendbier und ein Fußballspiel im Fernsehen. Und Boerne, der eben da war, an den er sich gewöhnt hatte wie an alles andere, der halt auch dazugehörte. Aber nicht mehr. Weil er ihm das Wichtigste verschweigen würde.

Aber Boerne und er waren in dieser Nacht vor gerade mal ein paar Tagen in dieser Scheune gewesen und hatten sich gefunden. Einfach so. In einer alten Scheune bei Regen und Gewitter. Unter den widrigsten Umständen hatten sie sich gefunden und Boerne hatte zuerst aufgehört zu reden und dann aufgehört zu schweigen.  
Und jetzt nahmen ihm dieses Sofa, dieses Wohnzimmer, die ganze Wohnung plötzlich den Atem. Diese scheinbare Gemütlichkeit erdrückte ihn. Mit alten Erinnerungen. Seinem alten Leben. Das seit Lukas und Susanne gar nicht okay gewesen war, nicht eine Sekunde, sondern einfach nur leer und dunkel und einsam. Trostlos. Bis jetzt.  
Das mit Boerne durfte nicht schiefgehen.  
Nein, Boerne brauchte wahrhaftig keine Angst zu haben, dass er hier in seiner Wohnung blieb und es sich anders überlegte. Nie im Leben.  
Thiel packte seine Sachen zusammen und löschte das Licht. Schloss die eine Tür hinter sich und öffnete die andere Tür gegenüber. Leben vermischen.

Als er wieder zurück bei Boerne war, schloss der ihn in die Arme, als wäre er gerade von einem mehrmonatigen Aufenthalt auf irgendeiner Millionen von Lichtjahren entfernten Raumstation zurückgekommen. Und Thiel umarmte ihn genauso zurück. Weil es sich exakt so anfühlte.

Sie aßen zusammen und liebten sich, ganz langsam und fast still. Und als Thiel sich über Boernes Gesicht küsste, über die glatte Stirn und über die heißen Wangen, die schmale Nase und den weichen Bart und Boerne ihm zitternd auf die Haut atmete, da hätte er schier weinen mögen. Weil das so unfassbar schön war und so tragisch, weil sie das all die Jahre schon hätten haben können, weil er nicht alleine gewesen war mit dem Alleinsein und der Leere und der Trostlosigkeit und weil sie schon immer Plus und Minus und bloß viel zu stumm und viel zu blind gewesen waren. Die ganze verdammte Zeit.

Aber dann drückte Boerne sich ihm entgegen und da waren sie zusammen wie es enger gar nicht ging und alles Alleinsein war vergessen und alles Tragische erst recht. Da gab es nur noch unfassbar schön und noch schöner und am Allerschönsten.

Später schliefen sie frisch geduscht in frischen Betten ein. Nackt, Haut an Haut. Teilten sich den letzten Blick vor dem Einschlafen und den ersten beim Aufwachen. Nicht mehr allein.

 

Dann war Montag. Alltag. Leben mischen. Neues mit Altem.

Thiel wünschte sich schon beim Aufwachen den Feierabend herbei. Wie sollte er den Tag überstehen, ohne einmal Boernes Nacken kitzeln zu dürfen, gegen seine Lippen zu lachen und ihn anzuschauen, einfach nur anzuschauen, minutenlang, stundenlang?

Aber all diese Sorgen erwiesen sich zunächst als unnötig, denn er hatte erst einmal so gut wie gar keine Zeit, Boerne zu vermissen. Er war kaum am Präsidium angekommen, da klingelte schon sein Handy. Nadeshda. Er stieg aus Boernes Wagen aus, wo er zum Abschied nochmal mit seinen Fingern über Boernes Hand streichelte und mit seinen Gedanken durch die weichen Haare wuschelte und unter das feine Hemd fuhr und ihre Blicke sich ein _Ich liebe dich_ in die Augen schauten, und gleich in das nächste Auto ein.  
Nadeshda unterrichtete ihn während ihrer Fahrt über die letzten Neuigkeiten zum Fall und Thiel war sofort hochkonzentriert dabei. Da war er halt doch Profi. Gut, beim Wegfahren hatte er nochmal schnell einen Blick in den Rückspiegel geworfen und zugesehen, wie Boernes Wagen immer kleiner wurde und total unprofessionell davon geträumt, dass der Wagen wenden und einfach hinter ihnen herfahren möge und Boerne dabei wäre, während Thiel seine Arbeit machte. Aber dann hatte er lachen müssen über seine eigene Verliebtheit und Nadeshda hatte ihn komisch angeguckt und da hatte er sich dann am Riemen gerissen. Er war ja schließlich Profi.

Die Festnahme des Hauptverdächtigen war dann mehr oder weniger Routinesache und Thiel verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit Verhören und Telefonaten und Papierkram und hatte nicht einmal richtig Zeit etwas zu essen, geschweige denn mal bei Boerne vorbeizuschauen. Aber seine Gedanken drifteten in jeder noch so kleinen Pause sofort zu ihm. Ob Boerne grade auch an ihn dachte? Jetzt, im exakt gleichen Moment? Er griff mehrmals zum Hörer um wenigstens mal kurz Boernes Stimme zu hören, aber jedes Mal kam irgendwer ins Büro gestiefelt und da legte er dann schnell wieder auf. War vielleicht auch besser so. So konnte er wenigstens nicht dabei ertappt werden, wie er total verknallt ins Telefon grinste und dabei womöglich irgendwelche kitschigen Floskeln absonderte. Und die Zeit, bis er Boerne endlich wieder sehen konnte, so richtig sehen und anfassen und... Himmel ja, was würden sie wohl heute Abend noch alles miteinander anstellen…? Die Zeit ging ja auch viel schneller vorbei, wenn er gut zu tun hatte.

Er durfte sich, wie sich bald herausstellte, auch gar nicht beschweren. Das Schicksal meinte es nämlich anscheinend gerade gut mit ihm. Ihr Verdächtiger war noch am selben Tag geständig und der Fall damit gelöst und in seinem Überschwang lud er Nadeshda gleich mal noch auf ein Bier ein. Er hatte die Einladung kaum ausgesprochen, da bereute er es fast schon wieder. Er wollte doch so gerne ... Gott, wie sehr Boerne ihm doch den ganzen Tag gefehlt hatte. Und wie sehr er ihn schon wieder wollte. Aber Nadeshda hatte sich das jetzt auch einfach mal verdient, und lange würde er auch nicht wegbleiben, schließlich mussten sie beide am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten. Er musste dann nur noch irgendwie schnell Boerne Bescheid geben. Hm, wie stellte er das jetzt nur am besten an, ohne dass Nadeshda oder ein anderer Kollege etwas davon mitbekamen?

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Boerne stand in seinem Büro. Thiels Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus und er vermutete, dass er völlig dämlich dreinschaute vor Schreck und Überraschung und Freude und Überforderung.  
Boerne lächelte und Thiel starrte ihn fasziniert an, diesen Mann, mit dem er sich die vergangenen Tage in den Laken gewälzt hatte, den er wild geküsst hatte und zärtlich berührt. Von dem er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man ihm mit den Händen über die nackte Brust strich und wie weich die Haare waren, die zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchglitten. Von dem er wusste, was ihn aufstöhnen ließ und dass der Schweiß auf seinen Schläfen anders schmeckte als die Tränen und wie neugierig seine Zunge sein konnte und wie schüchtern seine Finger. Von dem er wusste, wie er roch, wenn er morgens aufwachte und dass er immer erstmal eine Weile festgehalten werden wollte, bevor er aus dem Bett stieg.  
Thiels Herz sprang wieder an und zwängte die ausgelassenen Schläge in seinen normalen Herzrhythmus. Er wollte ihn auch jetzt gerne festhalten. Und festgehalten werden.

"Wollen wir dann?" Nadeshda riss Thiel aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute zu ihr hin, als wäre er überrascht, dass sie auch hier war. Er war echt ganz schön abgedriftet. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien sie Boerne komplett zu ignorieren, hatte schon ihre Tasche über der Schulter und sah ziemlich abgehbereit aus.

" _Wollen wir dann?_ Wo wollen wir denn hin?", mischte Boerne sich ungefragt ein. Aus seinem Blick sprach Neugier mit einer Prise Verwirrung.

"Ja, also, ich hab Nadeshda noch auf 'n Bier... weil doch jetzt der Fall... Na ja, gute Arbeit muss ja schließlich belohnt werden." Thiel lachte ein bisschen verlegen und hoffte zum einen, dass Boerne nicht enttäuscht sein würde und zum anderen, dass Nadeshda sein Gestammel nicht verdächtig vorkam. Er sah zu ihr rüber aber sie lächelte nur. Das konnte alles und nichts bedeuten. "Und D... Ich mein und Sie, was wollen Sie hier?"  
Scheiße, er musste echt höllisch aufpassen. Konzentrieren jetzt.

"Ach, nichts weiter." Boerne nestelte scheinbar gelangweilt am Ärmel seines Jacketts. "Mich hat nur die Sehnsucht hergetrieben. Und telefonisch ist ja hier keiner zu erreichen." Er sagte das so lapidar daher, aber dann sah er Thiel direkt in die Augen und sein Blick verriet, wie er es wirklich meinte. Dass es ihm ernst war und dass er ihn meinte, Thiel, nur ihn, nicht Nadeshda oder sie beide oder dass er einfach mal raus wollte und was anderes sehen, sondern nur ihn wollte. Sich nach ihm sehnte. Sehr.  
Und Thiel stockte der Atem. Der hatte sie wohl nicht mehr alle, ihn so offensichtlich anzugucken. Da konnte er ja gleich hier alle Kollegen zusammentrommeln und vor versammelter Mannschaft Boerne die Zunge in den Hals stecken. Er warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und dann huschten seine Augen schnell zu Nadeshda. Die hatte ihr Handy in den Fingern und schien gar nicht mitgeschnitten zu haben, was Boerne da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Als wäre das völlig uninteressant.

Und da merkte Thiel es auch.

Sie hatte deshalb nicht aufgesehen und erstaunt geguckt und nachgefragt und schallend gelacht, weil es tatsächlich uninteressant war. Weil Boerne sowas in der Art schon oft gesagt hatte. Ihn vielleicht sogar so dabei angesehen hatte. Aber das hatte Thiel nie bemerkt, weil er das für pseudolustiges Geschwafel gehalten hatte und sofort die Augen verdreht oder sich anderen, scheinbar wichtigeren Dingen gewidmet hatte und so nie sehen hatte können, dass Boerne es vielleicht schon immer ernst gewesen war und er schon immer nur ihn gemeint hatte. Und der Ärger wich jetzt einem schmerzhaften Brennen in seiner Brust, er schluckte hart und sah Boerne an, der auch schluckte und ihn ganz sanft und voller Sehnsucht ansah. Scheiße. Der liebte ihn schon so lange. Dann glitten Boernes Augen kurz zu Nadeshda, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder auf sie beide richtete, und er straffte sich.

"Aber gegen ein kühles Bierchen hätte ich jetzt auch nichts einzuwenden. Da schließe ich mich doch direkt mal an." Er grinste frech. Typisch Boerne.  
Nadeshda schaute zu Thiel und seufzte, konnte sich aber auch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Thiel zuckte nur resigniert mit den Schultern und grinste zurück. Sie kannte Boerne ja auch. Wenn der sich erstmal entschlossen hatte, dann ließ der sich so schnell eh nicht abwimmeln. Und Thiel hatte heute auch gar nicht so richtig das Bedürfnis, ihn abzuwimmeln. Ganz und gar nicht.

Boerne bot an, beide in seinem Wagen mitzunehmen und Nadeshda nahm dankend an. Dass Thiel bei ihm mitfuhr, war ja nichts Neues. Thiel überließ Nadeshda großzügig den Platz neben Boerne und er selbst saß hinten. Fast wie auf der Fahrt mit Frau Haller vor vier Tagen, als er auch schräg hinter Boerne gesessen und noch total verwirrt gewesen war und ihn nur kurze Zeit später die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel getroffen hatte. Und damals wie jetzt fiel sein Blick nach vorne zu Boerne, lief durch die dunklen Haare und über den Bart und den Hals, löste die Krawatte und die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes, strich über das kleine unbehaarte Dreieck zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen oberhalb des Brustbeines, für das Boerne sicher einen ganz tollen lateinischen Namen kannte. Und das Einzige, was ihn jetzt verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich nach nur vier Tagen sowas von sicher war, dass er mit Boerne den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Er bekam Gänsehaut. Mit Boerne alt werden. Zusammen. Thiel sah aus dem Fenster und die Sonne schien ihm warm ins Gesicht, aber die Gänsehaut wurde er trotzdem nicht los.

 

Sie hatten gar nicht lange überlegt, sondern waren gleich ins Kalinka gefahren. Thiel mochte die Kneipe von Nadeshdas Eltern sehr, weil er Nadeshdas Eltern mochte und Nadeshda auch und man dort einfach sein durfte, wie man war. Und er wusste, dass Boerne auch ganz gerne dort war. Selbst wenn er immer so tat, als hätte das nur etwas mit seiner Weltoffenheit und Toleranz zu tun, sich eben auch mal in anderen Milieus herumzutreiben als ständig nur in den sogenannten besseren Kreisen. Aber wahrscheinlich war ihm so ein unbeschwerter Abend in einer einfachen Kneipe tief in seinem Inneren viel lieber als diese piekfeinen Restaurants, in denen er sonst zu verkehren pflegte und wo man vor lauter Etikette und hochgestochenen Unterhaltungen am Ende gar nicht mehr wusste, ob man jetzt auf einem wissenschaftlichen Kongress war oder einfach nur beim Essen. Das konnte doch keinen Spaß machen. Selbst Boerne nicht, der das alles von der Pike auf gelernt hatte und solche Veranstaltungen gewohnt war. Er hatte Boerne in den letzten Tagen besser kennengelernt. Diese ganze Kontrolliertheit und Abgrenzung waren doch nur blöder Schwachsinn. Vielleicht Gewohnheit, mit Sicherheit aber ganz viel Selbstschutz. Damit niemand sehen konnte, wie zerbrechlich er eigentlich war, wie schlimm es teilweise in ihm aussah - und wie schön. Und wie sehr er, der angesehene Professor, es eigentlich genoss, ja vielleicht sogar brauchte, mit ganz normalen Leuten in ganz normalen Kneipen ganz normale Abende zu verbringen. Ehrliche Abende mit Menschen, die es ehrlich mit ihm meinten. Mit Essen und Trinken und Lachen, bis einem der Bauch und der Kopf wehtut und am Ende in jeder Hinsicht satt und berauscht nach Hause gehen. Abende, die sich nicht nur an der Oberfläche abspielten, sondern an ihr kratzten, sie aufrissen und tief gingen.  
Und heute Abend würde nach dem Besuch im Kalinka nicht Schluss sein, mit dem Satt- und dem Berauschtsein. Und mit dem Aufreißen und Tiefergehen vermutlich auch nicht. Thiel konnte es kaum erwarten, mit Boerne alleine zu sein. Zuhause.

Sie saßen also zu dritt und tranken ihr Bier. Nadeshdas Eltern ließen es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, auch noch Essen zu servieren. Es war recht ruhig im Lokal, war ja auch erst Montag und die meisten Leute hatten noch fast eine ganze Arbeitswoche vor sich. Thiel saß Boerne gegenüber und Nadeshda neben Thiel. Ihm wäre lieber gewesen, Nadeshda hätte sich neben Boerne gesetzt, dann wäre die Gefahr geringer gewesen, dass sie mögliche eindeutige Blicke Boernes so leicht sehen konnte. Er kannte Boerne ja, der scherte sich manchmal einen Scheiß drum, ob er unangenehm auffiel oder andere in peinliche Situationen brachte. Er selbst war noch viel zu unsicher mit allem und konnte sich trotz aller Sehnsucht einigermaßen zurückhalten. Dafür würde es wahrscheinlich nachher zu Hause geradezu aus ihm herausbrechen, was sich die ganze Zeit über an Verlangen anstaute. Boerne saß ihm immerhin direkt gegenüber, er konnte ja gar nicht anders, als ihn anzuschauen. Und so sexy er auch in seinem maßgeschneiderten Anzug und mit den ordentlichen Haaren aussah, so kam Thiel doch nicht umhin, verstrubbelte Haare zu sehen und nackte Schultern und die dunklen Härchen auf der Brust und mit seinen Augen an dieser Stelle am Hals hängenzubleiben, die er jetzt so oft mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge verwöhnt hatte und von der er inzwischen ganz genau wusste, welche Reaktionen ein bisschen Küssen und Lecken dort hervorrufen konnten. Thiel wurde heiß und er konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf sein Essen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem kühlen Bier. Half aber auch nicht viel, er sah aus dem Augenwinkel trotzdem Boernes Hände, wie sie grazil mit Messer und Gabel hantierten und schon dachte er daran, wie geschickt die Hände des anderen auch sonst waren. Und damit meinte er nicht in beruflichem Zusammenhang. Zumindest im Moment nicht.

Irgendwann entschuldigte sich Nadeshda einen Moment und da saßen sie nur noch zu zweit am Tisch. Und obwohl nicht viel los war - ein paar andere Gäste waren eben doch da, wenige genug, um vielleicht eine kleine Berührung wagen zu können und zu viele, um es vielleicht besser doch sein zu lassen. Und so lagen ihre Hände da, auf dem Tisch, versteckt hinter Brotkorb und Gläsern und wussten nicht recht, was sie machen sollten. Näherten sich zögerlich einander an, Fingerspitzen berührten sich und entfernten sich wieder. Streiften kurz über die Finger des anderen und zogen sich wieder zurück. Und Thiel durchfuhr bei jedem Kontakt ein Blitz und er wollte Boerne am liebsten sofort nach draußen zum Auto schleifen und ihn küssen und mit ihm nach Hause fahren und Liebe machen. Er sah zu Boerne hin und dem stand die Anspannung auch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gott, sie mussten sehen, dass sie schleunigst hier wegkamen.

Als Nadeshda zurück war, rissen sie sich natürlich doch zusammen, tranken aus, Thiel trank noch einen Wodka mit Nadeshda und dann verabschiedeten sie sich.  
Sie saßen kaum im Auto, da fanden sich ihre Hände schon und hätte ihnen nicht noch Nadeshda von der Tür aus zugewunken, hätten ihre Münder auch zueinander gefunden. Stattdessen lösten sich auch ihre Hände wieder voneinander und Boerne fuhr los. Lieber schnell nach Hause und richtig anfassen als hier im Auto nur so halb. Trotzdem konnten es beide nicht sein lassen, immer wieder Hände über Oberschenkel streichen und Finger ineinander gleiten zu lassen. Sie sprachen so gut wie kein Wort während der ganzen Fahrt, was hätten sie auch sagen sollen. Sie wussten doch auch so, was sie wissen mussten.

Zu Hause angekommen, stürzten sie förmlich die Treppenstufen hoch und Thiel musste Boerne den Schlüssel aus der Hand nehmen, weil der so ungeschickt damit hantierte, dass er damit eher ein Loch durch das Holz gebohrt hätte, anstatt aufzuschließen. Während Thiel auch mehr schlecht als recht das Schlüsselloch traf, lehnte sich Boerne schon gegen ihn und fing umso gekonnter an, seinen Nacken zu küssen. Thiel hielt es kaum noch aus.

Sie stolperten in die Wohnung und kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, da fielen sie übereinander her, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Standen im Flur und rissen sich die Klamotten vom Leib und packten sich und verschlangen sich beinah vor lauter Gier. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass es doch ging. Im Stehen. Wenn auch am Ende die Beine nachgaben und sie noch eine Weile nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden saßen, Boerne mit der Wand und Thiel mit Boerne im Rücken.  
Später dann im Bett holten sie alle in der Hast und puren Lustbefriedigung versäumten Zärtlichkeiten nach. Küssten sich ausgiebig und sanft und berührten sich vorsichtig.

Thiel legte die Fingerspitze seines Zeigefingers in die kleine Grube zwischen Boernes Schlüsselbeinen und fühlte Boernes Blut unter der Haut pulsieren.

"Wie heißt'n das hier?" Er strich ein wenig mit der Fingerkuppe über die Haut dort. Ganz weich war das.

"Was?" Boerne klang schon schläfrig.

"Die Stelle da, wo mein Finger grade ist." So weich.

"Ach so, das. Das ist die _Fossa jugularis_." Boerne legte seinen Zeigefinger daneben. Das sah irgendwie total schön aus, ihre beiden Finger zusammen in dieser zarten Vertiefung. Ein Nest, ein Zuhause für ihre Finger.

"Hm. Ob ich mir das merken kann?"

"Solange du dir merkst, dass ich das mag, wenn du deinen Finger da reinlegst..." Boerne küsste ihn ins Haar.

"Das schon eher."

Thiel drückte noch einen Kuss auf die _Fossa irgendwiewas_ , dann löschte er das Licht und sie küssten sich noch einmal und Boerne sagte, dass er Thiel liebte. Und Thiel trafen diese Worte wie ein Stein, der gerade mitten in seinen Bauch fiel und leise Wellen bis an alle Ränder seines Körpers schickte. Obwohl er sie nicht zum ersten Mal aus Boernes Mund hörte.  
Boerne liebte ihn. Und er liebte Boerne. So sehr, dass es fast wehtat. Er atmete einmal tief ein um die Enge in seiner Brust aufzubrechen, dann sagte er Boerne, dass er ihn auch liebte. So sehr liebte.

 

XxxX

 

So verging Woche um Woche, in denen sie sich tagsüber zusammenrissen und abends aus allen Nähten platzten, und es war eigentlich gar nicht so schwer, "draußen" alles wie immer weiterlaufen zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Thiel hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, sich tagsüber zurückzuhalten, gab sich zufrieden mit einer flüchtigen Berührung am Obduktionstisch, wenn grade keiner hinsah oder mit einem _Du_   _fehlst mir_  am Telefon, wenn grade keiner mithörte oder mit einem tiefen Blick, wenn keiner sich für sie interessierte. Er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt und es reichte ihm auch. Na ja, was hieß reichen. Natürlich reichte ihm das nicht. Aber er wusste ja, dass sie sich nach Feierabend umso intensiver anschauen und anfassen konnten und da konnte er mehr als gut damit leben, dass er sich den Tag über zusammenreißen musste. Und irgendwie genoss er es auch, dass sich bis zum Abend ganz schön viel Verlangen in ihm aufgestaut hatte, sich jeder Stromstoß beim Berühren und jedes Brennen beim Sehen und jedes Kribbeln beim Hören der Stimme wie Bauklötze aufeinanderstapelten, ein ums andere Mal, viel zu viel am Ende und viel zu wacklig und dann zu Hause der Turm einstürzte und sie sich jedes Mal um den Verstand liebten.  
Das passte nicht nur, das war irgendwie sogar richtig gut. Irgendwie hatte er gar nicht das Bedürfnis, etwas daran zu ändern. Und plötzlich war es dann auch gar nicht mehr so logisch, wie er anfangs dachte, daran etwas zu ändern. Er dachte gar nicht mehr wirklich darüber nach. Das lief doch gut so. Sehr gut sogar.  
Und Boerne sagte ja auch nichts dazu. Den musste man zwar immer etwas in seinem Überschwang bremsen, damit er nicht vor allen Leuten eine Dummheit machte, aber er quittierte Thiels eindringliche Blicke oder das fast unmerkliche Kopfschütteln oder die Hand, die ihn abwies, immer mit einem sanften Lächeln, vielleicht einem Seufzen, und nahm sich zurück. Und sagte nichts.  
Sagte nie etwas und liebte ihn am Abend umso lauter.  
Alles war gut.

 

Bis zu dem einen Abend im Herbst, etwa drei Monate nach der Nacht in der Scheune. Staatsanwältin Klemm hatte Dienstjubiläum und lud alle zu einem Empfang in ein Restaurant ein.  
Thiel war ausnahmsweise mal wieder auf einen Abstecher in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Eigentlich war er ja schon so gut wie bei Boerne eingezogen. Aber Klamotten holte er immer nur so häppchenweise rüber, wie er es halt so brauchte. Und heute brauchte er mal eben etwas Besseres zum Anziehen. Also war er drüben bei sich, duschte dort auch schnell und zog sich an. Boerne wollte ihn dann abholen. Inzwischen konnte er das auch ganz gut ab, wenn er mal kurz bei sich war. Er versuchte einfach gar nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken. Sachen holen und wieder weg. Gar nicht genau umsehen in der Vergangenheit. Nur nach vorne schauen. Gleich wäre er wieder bei Boerne.  
Das ging auch mit jedem Mal besser.

Einmal aber - das war nur kurze Zeit nach ihrem ersten Wochenende gewesen - da war es ganz besonders ... intensiv gewesen. Nicht einmal schwierig, nur intensiv. Er hatte sich strikt vorgenommen, nur ganz schnell eine Ladung Schmutzwäsche zusammenzupacken und dann runter in die Waschküche zu gehen, aber dann war er doch wie angewurzelt im Bad stehengeblieben - in den Händen ein hellblaues Hemd mit rotem Fleck auf der Brust. Er hatte es angestarrt und sich prompt zurückversetzt gefühlt an den Tag, an dem alles angefangen hatte. Bilder waren vor seinem inneren Auge aufgeblitzt. Die Fortbildung, das Klingeln des Telefons und die makabre Freude, einen Fall zu haben, anstatt weiter diesem beknackten Kurs beiwohnen zu müssen. Boerne in Golfklamotten und die chaotische Autofahrt. Liegenbleiben im Nirgendwo und Streit. Dunkelheit und ein Marsch durch Gestrüpp. Boerne, der unaufhörlich redete. Regen und der erste Blitz. Die Scheune. Boernes Hände und Boernes Lippen und Stroh auf der Haut. Hast. Lauter Atem an seinem Ohr, auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Stöhnen und Boernes Stöhnen. Ein warmer Schwall auf seiner Haut. Ein warmer Körper an seinem. Angekommen.

Weglaufen.

Dann hatte er sein Gesicht in dem Stoff vergraben und da hatte er es auch riechen können. Den Regen und den Schweiß und Boerne. Ein Atemzug voller Erinnerungen. Vielleicht war das auch nur in seinem Kopf gewesen. Aber es hatte sich so angefühlt, als hätte er gerade erst die Decke über sie ausgebreitet. Aus einem Impuls heraus hatte er dann das Hemd nicht mit zum Waschen genommen. Er hatte es in eine Tüte gepackt und in seinem Schrank verstaut. Andere hatten ein gemeinsames Lied oder ein Foto oder eine Verabredungs-SMS oder sonst was, was ihnen für immer blieb von dem Tag, an dem alles angefangen hatte. Er hatte ein Stück Stoff. Das würde ihm bleiben.

 

Thiel lächelte, während er sich die Zähne putzte. Was Boerne wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er aus Sentimentalitätsgründen dieses Hemd aufbewahrte? Der würde bestimmt den Kopf schütteln und dann würde das Hemd wahrscheinlich das gleiche Schicksal wie die Bettwäsche ereilen und er würde sagen, dass er so etwas gar nicht brauchte, weil sie beide das niemals vergessen würden und falls Thiel es doch einmal vergessen sollte, würde Boerne ihm davon erzählen, weil er das ganz sicher nie vergessen würde. Thiel spuckte den Schaum ins Waschbecken und wischte den Mund ab und in dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Er öffnete und zog Boerne sofort für einen Kuss an sich. Viel zu lange nicht gesehen.

Boerne hatte sich natürlich in Schale geworfen und sah so verboten sexy aus, dass Thiel ihn am liebsten nochmal schnell genommen hätte. Aber dann wären sie vermutlich gar nicht mehr hier weggekommen und das würde die Klemm sicherlich nicht gut finden. Und wenn sie beide gleichzeitig fehlten, dann konnte man sich ja auch eins und eins zusammenzählen und... Er musste sich eben gedulden. Umso heißer wäre er dann, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kamen. Und da eh ein Wochenende vor der Tür stand... In Thiel machte sich Vorfreude breit.

Er stellte sich im Flur vor den Spiegel und kontrollierte noch einmal sein Aussehen. Natürlich konnte er nicht mit Boerne mithalten. Aber das würde schon passen. Er war halt kein Anzugtyp. Und Boerne sagte auch nichts. Er sagte nichts, aber er schlang von hinten seine Arme um ihn, drängte sich an ihn, küsste ihn dabei auf den Hals und dann sah er auf und lächelte glücklich, bevor er weiterküsste und seine Hände über Thiels Brust und Bauch weiter nach unten gleiten ließ.

"Na, ich hoffe, du kannst dich gleich etwas besser zurückhalten." Thiel dachte sich gar nichts dabei, als er das sagte. Wieso auch? So war das eben mit ihnen.

"Wieso, darf doch jeder wissen, wie sehr ich auf dich stehe." Boerne küsste Thiel unbeirrt weiter und drängte sich gegen ihn.

"Ich mein's ernst, Boerne. Du weißt doch... Wir wollten doch..." Thiel wollte sich gerade seinerseits gegen Boerne drücken, da ließ der ruckartig von ihm ab, und Thiel blickte im Spiegel in ein Gesicht, in dem Enttäuschung geschrieben stand.

"Ich will das aber nicht mehr." Boerne klang mit einem Mal bestimmt. Nichts mehr von der aufkommenden Lust in der Stimme. Er hatte Thiel losgelassen und war einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Und sie redeten immer noch über den Spiegel miteinander, was Thiel grade irgendwie ganz angenehm war, weil er das ungute Gefühl hatte, das da etwas nicht ganz rund lief. Und da war er ganz froh, den anderen nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen. Was natürlich albern war.

"Wie... was...? Was meinst'n du jetzt?" Nicht, dass Thiel das nicht genau wüsste. Aber irgendwie... Oder war das alles vielleicht doch nur ein Missverständnis? Er starrte Boerne im Spiegel an. Bestimmt war das ein Missverständnis, ein ganz blöder Scherz Boernes. Bestimmt lächelte Boerne ihn gleich an und küsste ihn und dann würden sie sich noch ein wenig umarmen und streicheln, bevor sie gingen. Aber er wartete vergebens und es überraschte ihn nicht einmal. Boernes Blick war unverändert. Entschlossen. Angespannt.

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Natürlich.

"Ja... Aber... Muss das gerade heute sein? Können wir da nicht nachher in Ruhe drüber reden?" Das war sicher alles nur halb so schlimm, wie es sich gerade anfühlte.

"Und was soll das bringen? Dass sich bis dahin deine Einstellung geändert hat? Wohl kaum. Also können wir das genauso gut jetzt klären. Also?" Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Was? Also... Ich bin da jetzt gar nicht drauf vorbereitet." Thiel war irgendwie ganz schön überfordert. Damit hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet, dass Boerne ausgerechnet jetzt... Er sah, wie Boerne den Kopf zur Seite drehte und genervt mit den Augen rollte. "Was?" Was sollte Boernes blöde Reaktion jetzt?

"Nicht drauf vorbereitet, ja?" Boerne gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. "Wir sind jetzt seit drei Monaten zusammen. Wie hast du dir das denn vorgestellt? Wie lange willst du denn noch warten? Nochmal drei Monate, und dann nochmal?"  
Boerne senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn verständnislos.

"Ja... Nein... Mensch. Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ich ... Ich meine... Was ist denn daran jetzt so falsch? Es ist doch gut so, wie es ist?" Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Das kam jetzt alles ein bisschen plötzlich. Naja, das stimmte bei genauerer Betrachtung natürlich auch nicht. Er wusste ja im Grunde, dass Boerne schon von Anfang an am liebsten damit raus gewollt hatte. Aber Thiel hatte das einfach in letzter Zeit verdrängt. Gar nicht mehr drüber nachgedacht. Es war ja schließlich alles gut. Und Boerne hatte ja auch immer nur gelächelt und nie was gesagt, wenn Thiel in gezügelt hatte. Er drehte sich zu Boerne um und streckte eine Hand nach dessen Arm aus. Sicher alles nur halb so wild. Boerne zog sofort zurück. Kacke.

Der andere schnaubte und sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

"Natürlich, wenn man das ganze nur als Bettgeschichte betrachtet würde ich auch behaupten, dass es ganz wunderbar läuft."

Das konnte Boerne jetzt doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen. Thiels Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

"Was redest du denn da? Du weißt genau, dass ich ... Dass das nicht nur eine Bettgeschichte für mich ist." Warum nur fiel es ihm plötzlich so schwer, die drei Worte auszusprechen? Gerade jetzt, wo es am wichtigsten gewesen wäre. Thiel war völlig durcheinander und redete einfach weiter, was ihm als nächstes in den Sinn kam. "Und du hast ja auch nie was gesagt! Da bin ich einfach davon ausgegangen, dass das..."

"Ich wollte dich nicht drängen." Boerne war ganz leise. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und schaute doch auf, Thiel direkt ins Gesicht. "Aber ich will jetzt nicht mehr. Mir reicht das nicht. Ich will richtig mit dir zusammensein, Frank. Wir tun hier nichts Verbotenes. Aber wir tun so, als wäre es das. Dabei lieben wir uns doch nur. Also... Ich lieb' dich... zumindest." Beim letzen Satz sah Boerne wieder verlegen zu Boden und war kaum zu hören. Scheiße, jetzt stellte er allen Ernstes Thiels Gefühle für ihn in Frage. Das war doch...

"Ich dich doch auch. Das weißt du doch. Mann, Boerne, was soll'n das jetzt?" Er fasste ihn erneut leicht am Arm, aber Boerne schüttelte ihn sofort ab. Langsam machte sich Panik in Thiel breit. Und wieder hatten das entscheidende Wort nicht über seine Lippen gewollt.

"Ja, ich dachte, ich weiß das. Dass du mich..." Boerne sah ihn gar nicht an. Aber Thiel konnte trotzdem erkennen, wie verletzt Boerne war. Thiel schluckte Spucke, die nicht da war, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, redete Boerne schon weiter. "Aber wahrscheinlich hab ich mich geirrt. Und du dich vielleicht auch." Boerne schaute ihn an und lächelte gequält.

Nein, nein, nein. Das konnte jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein. Jetzt zweifelte Boerne nicht nur an Thiels Zuneigung, sondern an der ganzen Beziehung. Das lief hier grade alles gehörig aus dem Ruder. Warum war das nur so kompliziert mit ihnen? Schon wieder. Sollten drei Monate Glück schon genug sein?

"Sag mal spinnst du jetzt komplett? Was redest du denn da für einen Schwachsinn? Das kannst du doch selber nicht glauben!"

"Ach ja? Dann beweis' es mir doch endlich mal." Boernes Blick war unmissverständlich. Er wollte es jetzt wissen. Ob Thiel bedingungslos zu ihm stand. Oder nicht.

"Mensch Boerne, jetzt ... jetzt mach's uns doch nicht so schwer." In Thiels Kopf war alles blockiert. Er wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass das hier gerade wirklich stattfand. Irgendetwas in ihm wartete immer noch darauf, dass Boerne gleich losprustete und ihn an sich drückte und ihm sagte, dass das alles nur ein Witz war.

"Wie bitte? _Ich_? _Ich_ mach' es uns also schwer?" Boerne wirkte fassungslos.

"Nein, ich ... ", versuchte Thiel zu beschwichtigen, aber Boerne hörte gar nicht mehr zu.

"Du hast wirklich gar nichts verstanden." Boerne senkte wieder den Kopf und nahm die Schlüssel, die er auf der Kommode neben dem Spiegel abgelegt hatte. Damit er Thiel richtig hatte umarmen können. Er nahm die Schlüssel und ging zur Tür, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Weg von Thiel. Weg.

"Halt mal. Was ist denn jetzt? Was..." Aber Boerne war schon fast aus der Tür. Der konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach so... Und ihn hier zurücklassen. Das ging doch nicht. Er und Boerne, das...

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du heute Nacht hier bleibst. Und morgen vielleicht auch. Und vielleicht so lange bis du..." Boerne stockte und Thiel konnte das wehmütige Lächeln nur erahnen, da Boerne ihn immer noch nicht richtig ansah. Dann drehte er sich ganz von ihm weg und ging hinüber zu seiner Tür. Ihrer Tür. Boernes Tür.

"U... und die Klemm?" Toll, was noch Dümmeres fiel ihm wohl nicht ein? Aber in seinem Gehirn funktionierte grade einfach gar nichts.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dein Vater bringt dich gerne. Ich komm' dann nach." Thiel sah Boerne schockgefroren zu, wie er seine Tür aufschloss und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen in seiner Wohnung verschwand und eine Tür zwischen ihnen zufiel.

 

 

 


	8. Kapitel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Der konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach so abhauen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vorsichtigumdieeckeschiel*
> 
> *klopfklopf* Erinnert sich noch jemand an diese Geschichte hier? Ich mich noch gerade so :-).
> 
> Obwohl ich inzwischen einen gewissen - auch emotionalen - Abstand zu der Geschichte habe und es mir nicht ganz leicht fällt, das Ganze fortzuführen, will ich es dennoch gerne zu Ende bringen. Weil mir einmal ganz viel an der Geschichte lag und es irgendwie auch immer noch so ist.
> 
> Das Kapitel hier ist nicht ganz so happy wie hoffentlich das Jahr für euch alle begonnen hat. Nur mal so als Hinweis.
> 
> Vermutlich ist es streckenweise noch dazu recht schwülstig, aber es wäre noch schlimmer gewesen, wenn die liebe CornChrunchie mich da nicht ordentlich gebremst hätte :-) Danke dafür!  
> OOCness halt auch irgendwie...
> 
> Würde mich natürlich trotz allem freuen, wenn der/die ein oder andere nach wie vor gerne mitliest :-).

 

 

Thiel stand da und starrte auf die Tür gegenüber. Immer noch völlig irrational hoffend, dass sie gleich wieder aufspringen würde und Boerne ihn am Handgelenk fassen und mit in seine Wohnung oder hinunter zum Auto ziehen würde. Und sich amüsieren würde darüber, dass Thiel voll drauf reingefallen war - auf diesen Scherz. Oder dass gleich der Wecker klingeln würde und er aufwachen und Boerne ihn festhalten und ins Ohr flüstern würde, dass er nur schlecht geträumt hatte und alles gut sei und er bei ihm wäre - immer. Aber es passierte nichts. Kein schadenfroher Boerne, kein schrillender Wecker. Kein Witz und kein Traum. Erst recht keine warme Umarmung. Natürlich nicht. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die die Tür geschlossen blieb und alles um ihn herum still und kalt, drang mehr und mehr des eben Geschehenen in sein Bewusstsein.

Er war alleine.

Alleine in seiner Wohnung. Jetzt war das eingetreten, was er niemals mehr wieder hatte haben wollen und wovon er überzeugt war, dass er das niemals wieder zu haben brauchte. _Wenn sie sich nicht ganz blöd anstellten..._ Aber er hatte sich ganz blöd angestellt. Die Borniertheit in Person war er.  
Er kriegte das alles noch gar nicht richtig zusammen, aber er wusste immerhin soviel, dass das alles völlig verkehrt war und niemals so sein durfte. Er hier und Boerne dort. Thiel brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Er war alleine, verlassen. Panik überrollte ihn wie eine Lawine und er versuchte nicht zu ersticken und nicht zu erfrieren und nicht verloren zu gehen. Seine Beine trugen ihn zu der anderen Tür und seine Fäuste schlugen dagegen und seine Stimmbänder bildeten Laute, die seine Angst ihnen diktierte. _Mach auf, komm schon, Boerne, lass uns reden, bitte. Bitte._ Bitte. Er war bereit, ihm jetzt auf der Stelle alles zu versprechen, nur damit das nicht aufhörte mit ihnen. Aber er bekam keine Chance. Boerne hatte nicht nur die Tür hinter sich zugemacht, sondern auch sich selbst verschlossen. Das wusste Thiel. Er kannte ihn ja. Und trotzdem hämmerte er noch eine Weile gegen die Tür, ehe er aufgab und ging.

Er irrte völlig ziellos durch seine Wohnung, suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, aber er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihn beherrschte nur ein Gefühl. Angst, Boerne zu verlieren. Allein zu sein. Hier in dieser Wohnung. Für den Rest seines Lebens.

 

XxxX

 

Zwanzig Minuten später saß er dann bei seinem Vater im Taxi und ließ sich zu der Party, oder was das nun auch immer war, der Klemm bringen. Er hatte zwar eigentlich gar keine Lust, aber er musste raus. Sonst würde er verrückt werden. Er konnte im Moment ja doch nichts ausrichten. Und vielleicht würde ihm ein wenig Ablenkung guttun.  
Und er wollte Boerne sehen. Ihn wenigstens sehen. Das war wahrscheinlich sogar der Hauptgrund für sein Auftauchen auf dieser Veranstaltung und womöglich gar keine gute Idee, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Vielleicht könnten sie dann später doch zusammen nach Hause fahren und nochmal reden. Sie mussten reden. Er musste reden. Er würde sich bekennen müssen. Zu Ihnen beiden. Das wäre der einzige Ausweg. Warum nur hatte er das alles so verdrängt? Wo er doch gewusst hatte, wie viel Boerne daran lag. Er hatte sich einfach auf dieser bequemen Situation ausgeruht. Boerne hatte nie etwas gesagt und er hatte das einfach so hingenommen, es zu seinen Gunsten ausgelegt. Und jetzt war ihm natürlich Boernes Wunsch wie ein Überfall vorgekommen.  
Sie mussten reden.

"Hey, Frankie, ich hab dich was gefragt! Ich bin's zwar gewohnt, dass du mich ständig ignorierst, aber so ne simple Frage wirste ja wohl mal beantworten können." Herbert stoppte seine rasenden Gedanken.

"Was?" Er brauchte einen Moment, um in die Realität zurückzufinden. Er saß hier neben seinem Vater. Das war die Realität. Kein Boerne hier und jetzt neben ihm, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Boerne gab es im Moment nur in seinen Gedanken. "Was willste wissen?" Er klang lustlos, kraftlos.

"Der Professor. Was is'n mit dem? Kommt der nicht? Sowas lässt der sich doch normalerweise nicht entgehen."

"Der kommt später", sagte er ganz ruhig und womöglich auch viel zu leise und ganz sicher viel zu ehrlich und er fürchtete einen Moment lang, dass er sich verraten haben könnte. Denn normalerweise blaffte er ja los oder war mindestens genervt - anfangs noch ganz echt und später dann hatte er immer nur noch so getan, als ob - wenn ihn jemand nach Boernes Verbleib fragte. Was ja ständig der Fall war. Ständig wollte alle Welt wissen, wo Boerne war, wenn sie Thiel sahen. Als ob er Boernes Aufpasser wäre oder mit ihm verheiratet oder so. Das war echt ... Naja, inzwischen stimmte das ja irgendwie, aber das sollte ja eigentlich keiner wissen. Oder eben ja eigentlich doch. Was war das alles kompliziert, zumindest in seiner Welt.  
Er wartete jedenfalls auf eine erstaunte Bemerkung seines Vaters und überlegte schon, wie er seine außergewöhnliche Reaktion am besten erklären könnte, aber da kam nur ein lapidares "Mhm" von der linken Seite. Herbert nahm Thiels Antwort einfach so hin. Einfach so. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Vielleicht, weil es das für ihn auch war. Weil sein Vater und alle anderen möglicherweise einfach schon seit langem das sahen, was er so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Dass sie zusammengehörten. Kein Thiel ohne Boerne. Kein Boerne ohne Thiel. Thiel und Boerne. Das war halt eins. So war das eben.

Vielleicht aber bildete er sich das auch nur ein und kein Mensch merkte irgendwas und er wünschte sich das nur, damit es leichter für ihn sein würde, irgendwann, wenn er dann doch... Vielleicht hatte sein Vater auch einfach nur eingesehen, dass er keine Lust auf Konversation hatte und wollte ihn ausnahmsweise mal in Ruhe lassen. Auch möglich.

Auf der Feier ging es dann im Prinzip genauso weiter. Er gesellte sich zu Nadeshda und die - wie konnte es anders sein - fragte auch gleich mal, wo denn Boerne war und als Thiel diesmal wie üblich genervt reagierte, kam gleich noch der auch immer wieder gerne genommene Spruch mit dem Ehekrach hintendrauf. Das kannte er ja eigentlich auch schon, und während er das anfangs, als er noch gar nichts gewusst hatte von sich und von Boerne, immer ignoriert und belächelt oder höchstens mit den Augen gerollt hatte und später dann, als er alles gewusst hatte, seltsam berührt davon gewesen war, machte es ihn jetzt wütend und verzweifelt. Wütend, weil alle das so dahinsagten und gar nicht richtig kapierten, welche Bedeutung das eigentlich hatte. Wie ernst das in Wirklichkeit war. Wie wahr. Und falls sie es doch alle wussten, dass sie dann trotzdem solche Bemerkungen fallen ließen, die für sie vielleicht harmlos und lustig wirkten, aber für Thiel alles so schwierig machten.  
Und verzweifelt war er, weil sich alle nur hinter diesen blöden Sprüchen versteckten, anstatt einmal auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn ganz ehrlich und interessiert und ernsthaft darauf anzusprechen, ob an ihren Ahnungen was dran wäre, ihn an die Hand nahmen, ihm zeigten, dass es okay wäre, wenn... Dass es im Grunde scheißegal wäre, weil nur wichtig wäre, dass Thiel glücklich war. Er konnte es selbst eben nicht so gut. Und wenn doch alle eh schon zu wissen glaubten, dass sie zusammengehörten, warum konnte dann niemand mal Tacheles reden und es so um so vieles einfacher für ihn machen. Er nur noch mit dem Kopf nicken müsste. Ja, es stimmt. Boerne und ich.  
Und dann war er wieder wütend, weil er anderen die Schuld für sein eigenes Versagen gab. Obwohl er doch nicht einmal wusste, ob er richtig lag mit seinen Interpretationen. Vielleicht ahnte wirklich keiner was.  
Aber wie auch immer, Vorlagen bekam er am laufenden Band. Jeder Spruch, ob blöd oder lustig, nur so dahingesagt oder ganz genau wissend, war doch quasi eine Einladung. Er müsste einfach nur ja sagen oder mit Boerne an der Hand dastehen und es endlich allen zeigen. Dass sie Recht hatten. Ob sie wollten oder nicht.  
Aber das, was es scheinbar so einfach machte, machte es gleichzeitig auch so schwer. Die Frotzeleien würden bestimmt nicht weniger werden, wenn sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich machten. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nur liebevoll gemeint sein würden. Er wusste nicht, ob er das abkönnen würde, wenn seine Beziehung zu Boerne auf der Arbeit thematisiert würde, wenn man sie "süß" fände und über sie kichern würde oder immer ein belächelnder Unterton mitschwingen würde, wenn man über sie redete. Über ihn, den kleinen brummigen Kommissar mit seinen Sankt-Pauli-T-Shirts und primitiven Hobbys, und Boerne, den selbstverliebten Professor mit seinem elitären Geschmack und enormen Intellekt. Und sich hinter ihrem Rücken oder auch ganz offen gewundert würde, wie das den jemals passen könnte, was denn Boerne nur an Thiel finden könnte oder ob Thiel denn nun komplett den Verstand verloren hätte, sich freiwillig mit jemandem wie Boerne einzulassen. Damit müsste er rechnen und damit würde er zurechtkommen müssen. Wenn er sich denn ganz auf Boerne einließ, was er ja so gerne können wollte. Und wenn Boerne ihm nochmal eine Chance gab.

 

XxxxX

 

Boerne war nicht auf die Feier gekommen. Irgendwann hatte die Klemm sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass sich Boerne wegen eines Migräneanfalls entschuldigt hatte und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Thiel beim Gehen noch ein "dass sie mir unseren Professor wieder schön gesund pflegen" rein zu drücken. Das war es, was Thiel meinte. War seine Liebe zu Boerne stark genug, das einfach an sich abperlen zu lassen? Und das waren ja nur die Kollegen. Die das gar nicht böse meinten. Ihn einfach nur ein wenig neckten. Aber da gab es ja auch noch all die anderen, die ihm nicht so wohlgesonnen waren, und mit solchen Zeitgenossen hatte er es von Berufs wegen ja mehr als genug zu tun. Auch wenn diese Leute das am allerwenigsten anzugehen hatte. Aber er wusste, wie sehr Worte treffen konnten, wenn sie auf das Verletzlichste in einem abzielten.

Als sein Vater ihn zu Hause absetzte, ging sein Blick sofort hoch zu Boernes Wohnung. Er hatte insgeheim gehofft, noch Licht im Fenster zu sehen, aber alles war dunkel. Morgen. Morgen würde er mit Boerne reden. Vielleicht auch ganz gut, wenn er noch einmal eine Nacht über alles schlafen konnte.

Aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Er lag in seinem Bett und alles war falsch. Hier zu sein war falsch. Alleine zu sein war falsch. Der Streit war falsch.  
Er dachte nach, fast eine ganze Nacht lang. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, mit Boerne Hand in Hand durch Münster zu schlendern, zusammen Essen zu gehen und die Hand des anderen zu fassen, weil man das gerade so wollte. Sich zur Begrüßung zu küssen und sich nicht darum zu scheren, ob da gerade zwei oder zweihundert Menschen um einen herumstanden. Er wollte es so gerne können, aber wusste nicht, ob er es konnte, wenn es drauf ankam. Das war es, wozu er noch Zeit brauchte. Er würde sich jetzt tagtäglich damit beschäftigen, sich Szenarien vorzustellen, in denen er mit Boerne in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar auftrat. So lange, bis es normal und logisch wäre, es auch zu tun. Daran konnte er sich doch sicher auch gewöhnen wie an alles andere. Er musste es einfach nur ein bisschen üben. Das klang zwar vielleicht etwas albern, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es anders machen sollte. Und wenn er das Boerne so erklärte, dann müsste der das doch auch verstehen. Thiel wollte ja, aber er brauchte eben noch ein wenig Zeit.

Gegen Morgen schlief er endlich erschöpft ein und als er wieder aufwachte, blickte er ins Leere. Ihm schnürte es die Brust und er musste sich zwingen, ruhig und tief zu atmen, um nicht zu ersticken. Er war alleine. Er hatte Angst.  
Er musste mit Boerne reden.

 

Er zog sich schnell etwas Frisches über und verließ seine Wohnung.  
Dann stand er vor Boernes Tür und es fühlte sich fast so an wie damals, als Boerne ihn mehr oder weniger zu sich zitiert hatte, um die Sache vom Hotel zu Ende zu bringen. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen. Damals hatte etwas angefangen und heute durfte etwas nicht aufhören. Wieder so ein Moment, der den Verlauf vom Rest seines Lebens bestimmen würde.

Er drückte die Klingel und wartete. Lange Sekunden vergingen und er wollte schon in aufkommender Panik mit der Faust gegen die Tür hämmern, da öffnete Boerne. Er starrte ihn an und sagte gar nichts und Thiel brauchte auch einige Momente, ehe ihm ein "Moin" über die Lippen kam. Boerne lächelte nicht und erwiderte nur stumpf den Gruß.

"Boerne ... ich ... es tut mir leid, wegen gestern. Ich ... lass uns bitte drüber reden. Bitte."

Boerne machte wortlos einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn hinein. Thiel war fast schon euphorisch. Boerne hatte ihn nicht wieder weggeschickt. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen. Oder? Er trat in die Wohnung, die in letzter Zeit sein neues Zuhause gewesen war. Aber heute fühlte sich das alles ganz fremd an. Hatte er jetzt gar kein Zuhause mehr? Keinen Platz, wo er hingehörte? Doch. Doch, einen Platz auf dieser Welt gab es, wo er hingehörte. Und dieser Platz konnte überall auf dieser Welt sein. Ein mobiler Zufluchtsort sozusagen. Boerne halt. Der war sein Zuhause. War Boerne noch sein Zuhause? Wollte er es noch sein?

Boerne bedeutete ihm, sich aufs Sofa zu setzen und bot ihm einen Kaffee an, den er dankend annahm. Der andere war zuvorkommend und freundlich und Thiel wusste nicht, ob er das gut und schlecht finden sollte.

Als Boerne sich auf den Sessel gegenüber setzte und Thiel ihn so ansah, da konnte er sehen, dass die Dunkelheit hinter Boernes Fenster gestern genauso trügerisch gewesen war wie bei ihm. Boerne hatte auch nicht geschlafen. Worüber hatte Boerne gegrübelt? Wie sie das zusammen wieder hinkriegen konnten oder wie er jetzt am besten Schluss mit ihm machte?

Und dann erzählte Thiel einfach drauf los. Von seinen Ängsten und Wünschen. Von der Angst, Boerne zu verlieren und alleine zu sein. Der Angst, ihm vorschnell etwas zu versprechen, was er am Ende vielleicht doch nicht halten könnte wegen der Angst, dass er die Reaktionen anderer Leute nicht ertragen könnte. Der Angst, dass er trotz aller Liebe nicht standhalten würde können, blöden Sprüchen und vielleicht sogar Anfeindungen. Und er erzählte immer wieder von dem Wunsch, dass er seine Ängste einfach abschalten könnte, drüber wegsehen könnte. Dass Boerne ihm eine Chance und noch einmal ein wenig Zeit geben möge, um sich eben diese Ängste abzugewöhnen wie so vieles andere in seinem Leben vorher auch schon. Dass es weitergehen möge mit ihnen, dass es nicht zu Ende sein durfte, nicht hier und nicht jetzt und überhaupt niemals. Und dass er ihn doch liebte.

"Nur noch ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch nur ein paar Tage, Boerne. Ich versprech's dir, ich muss das nur erstmal für mich im Kopf durchspielen."

Boerne hatte ihm zugehört, ihn einfach reden lassen. Jetzt atmete er tief ein und beugte sich nach vorne. Er stützte seine Arme auf die Knie und sah auf seine Hände, deren Finger aneinander nestelten. Während er redete, wechselte sein Blick immer wieder zwischen seinen Händen und Thiel hin und her.

"Ich will auch, dass es weitergeht. Ich will das nicht leichtfertig hergeben. Ich hab auch viel nachgedacht in der Nacht. Vielleicht war das gestern wirklich alles etwas plötzlich. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du da ... Dass das nicht so einfach ist für dich. Ich kenn dich ja." Boerne lächelte ihn jetzt das erste Mal an. Wehmütig. "Das tut mir auch leid. Und ich will dir diese Chance geben. Uns. Du sollst die Zeit, die du brauchst, bekommen." Boernes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich wieder. Er sah irgendwie gequält aus und Thiel hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles war, was Boerne ihm zu sagen hatte. Der sah jetzt auch betreten auf den Boden.

"Ich werde in vier Wochen für ein halbes Jahr nach Amerika gehen. Stanford, Kalifornien. Die wollten mich schon lange als Gastprofessor haben, aber es hatte bislang nie gepasst. Jetzt hatte ihnen kurzfristig jemand abgesagt und da kam ich wieder ins Spiel. Gestern hab ich die Mail bekommen. Und hatte schon angefangen, die Absage zu formulieren, bevor ich zu dir rüber bin. Was soll ich denn da, dachte ich." Boerne lächelte abwesend und bei Thiel begann der Groschen zu fallen und ihm wurde ganz übel.

"Ich hab in der Nacht dann lange mit mir gerungen, aber am Ende doch zugesagt. Weil das vielleicht unsere einzige Chance ist, für unsere Beziehung. Dachte ich. Oder es ist eben der erste Schritt für mich, von dir loszukommen. Je nachdem. Ich wusste ja noch nicht, was in deinem Kopf so vor sich geht in der Nacht. Jetzt weiß ich es ja." Er lächelte kurz und sah zu Thiel auf. "Du brauchst Zeit, um dir sicher zu werden und mir tut etwas Abstand vielleicht so oder so auch ganz gut." Wieder ein kleines Lächeln.

"Aber ... Wie ... Also, ein halbes Jahr? Das ... wie soll das gehen? Das kannst du doch nicht machen?" Thiel war fassungslos.

"Frank, es ist nicht vorbei. Es ist nur eine … Auszeit. Eine Chance.“ Boerne sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Hoffnung an.

 

Thiel war vom Sofa aufgestanden, ging rastlos im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sechs Monate. Er hatte sich Zeit erbeten, ja, und er war ja auch froh, dass Boerne ihm diese Zeit gab, dass es nicht vorbei war, aber ein halbes Jahr? Und dann auch noch so ganz ohne Boerne? Was war denn das für eine Scheiße vom Schicksalsarsch, dass grade jetzt dieses Scheiß-Angebot aus diesem Scheiß-Amerika kam und sie sich zur gleichen Zeit streiten mussten.  
Boerne war auch aufgestanden und ging auf ihn zu und Thiel blieb vor ihm stehen. Einige Sekunden passierte gar nichts, aber Thiel spürte Boernes Wärme und beschützende Größe und er war so alleine und da lehnte er sich einfach an ihn und seine Arme legten sich um Boerne und er hielt sich an ihm fest und hielt Boerne an sich fest. Der konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach so abhauen.

"Und wenn ich es dir jetzt verspreche, jetzt gleich? Ich versprech's dir, Boerne. Er hatte sein Gesicht an Boernes Schulter vergraben und aus ihm sprach pure Verzweiflung.  
Boerne hatte auch seine Arme um ihn geschlossen und drückte ihn an sich. Thiel spürte, wie sehr er die Nähe brauchte, jetzt, da er sie fast für immer verloren hätte und bald wieder verlieren würde, wenn auch nur auf Zeit.

"Das wäre nicht richtig, und das weißt du besser als ich. Du brauchst die Zeit. Du tust es ja auch für mich. Ich will, dass du dir in einem halben Jahr ganz sicher bist. Und wir dann alles richtig machen. Wir zwei zusammen."

"Ich will das. Ich will das können", flüsterte Thiel gegen Boernes Hemdkragen.

"Ich weiß." Boerne flüsterte in Thiels Haar.

Sie hielten sich noch eine Weile fest, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich an. Boerne lächelte Thiel an und strich ihm mit den Händen über die Wangen. Und Thiel wollte auch gerne lächeln, versuchte es auch, wollte gerne glücklich sein. Darüber, dass es nicht vorbei war mit ihnen, obwohl es hätte vorbei sein können. Und er war ja auch glücklich. Aber er war auch traurig. Darüber, dass es bald vorbei war mit ihnen, obwohl es gar nicht vorbei war. Ein halbes Jahr.  
Thiel schloss die Augen und sog Boernes Berührung auf. Er wusste, dass es vorerst nicht mehr geben würde. Es war eine stille Übereinkunft, dass es nicht mehr als eine Umarmung geben würde bis zu Boernes Abreise. Sie befanden sich nun mal trotz aller berechtigter Hoffnung in einem seltsamen Schwebezustand, was ihre Beziehung anging. Und irgendwie waren sie sich auch ein wenig fremd geworden nach gestern, so fühlte sich das jedenfalls für Thiel an. Da wäre es einfach nicht richtig und würde sich auch irgendwie komisch anfühlen, miteinander zu schlafen oder sich hemmungslos zu küssen oder sich nachts ein "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr zu hauchen, während man den anderen in den Schlaf streichelte. Vielleicht mussten sie das auch erst wieder lernen. Sich ganz fallen zu lassen. Sie würden nochmal fast von vorne anfangen müssen. Oder dürfen. Vielleicht hatte Boerne recht und es war eine Chance. Eine Chance, es diesmal richtig zu machen. Und so ein Neuanfang erforderte nun mal einen Abschied. Und damit es in vier Wochen nicht so schwer sein würde, fingen sie am besten jetzt schon mit dem Abschiednehmen an. Nicht mehr als eine Umarmung. Es war einfach besser so.

 

XxxxX

 

Für Boerne gab es im kommenden Monat viel zu tun und so sahen sie sich sowieso nur wenig. Er musste die Übergabe der kommissarischen Institutsleitung an Frau Haller in die Wege leiten, seiner normalen Arbeit nachgehen und den Amerikaaufenthalt organisieren. Manchmal trafen sie sich abends, aßen zusammen und redeten. Redeten über alles Mögliche, nur nicht über sich, ihre Beziehung. Eigentlich war ja auch alles geklärt, und dennoch füllte sich in jeder noch so kleinen Gesprächspause der Raum statt mit ihren Worten mit unzähligen unausgesprochenen Fragen, mit tausenden von Gedanken, mit Bitten und Wünschen und Hoffnungen. Und manchmal gab es eben eine Umarmung, zum Abschied oder einfach so, wenn die Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte und Wünsche, die in ihnen rumorten, zu drängend wurden, um sie länger totzuschweigen, aber ein Aussprechen alles auf den Kopf gestellt hätte, sie doch im Bett gelandet wären und Thiel Boerne alles geschworen hätte und es am Ende doch wieder nicht hätte halten können. Sie mussten das jetzt durchziehen.

 

XxxxX

 

Dann war der Tag des Abschieds gekommen. Thiel hatte die ganze Nacht davor kaum geschlafen. Er hätte gerne die Nacht bei Boerne verbracht, hätte einfach nur bei ihm liegen wollen. Aber er hatte Boernes "ich muss noch den letzten Rest packen und will dann früh schlafen gehen" verstanden und hatte sich auch zurückgezogen.

Und obwohl er geradezu darauf wartete, zuckte er doch zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er öffnete und da stand Boerne vor ihm. Mit gepackten Koffern. Lächelte und sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Und Thiel hätte am liebsten auch losgeheult.

Sie standen einige Momente unentschlossen herum. Sahen sich an und sahen auf den Boden, weil es so schwer war. Weil die grünen Augen zu traurig aussahen und das Lächeln zu gequält. Weil der andere nicht gehen durfte, aber musste. Weil es sich so falsch anfühlte, obwohl es das Richtige war.

Thiel sah nach unten und dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel Boernes Hand, die sich seiner näherte und da kam er mit seiner Hand einfach entgegen. Ihre Handflächen legten sich aneinander und ihre Finger glitten ineinander und Thiels Augen hakten sich an ihren verschränkten Fingern fest und er wusste, dass Boernes Augen das gleiche taten. Er schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die sich anbahnten und wünschte sich, Boerne wurde nie mehr loslassen.  
Er sah, wie Boernes Daumen sanft über seine Hand strich und Thiel lächelte.  
Dann schaute er auf und Boerne schaute ihn auch an und lächelte auch. Es ist nur ein halbes Jahr, sprach er sich Mut zu. Nur ein halbes Jahr.

"Es ist nur ein halbes Jahr." Boerne sprach Thiels Gedanken aus und Thiel nickte und lächelte.

Ein Hupen ließ beide aufschrecken. Die letzten Augenblicke waren sie völlig von der Welt entrückt dagestanden, in ihrer eigenen Blase. Jetzt war die dünne Haut dieser Blase geplatzt und die Welt drehte sich wieder und sie sich mit ihr.

"Ich muss.", flüsterte Boerne und drückte Thiels Hand. Dann spürte er, wie Boernes Finger an seinen vorbeiglitten und dann war die Hand weg. Er schloss die Augen und atmete schneller, als er hörte, wie Boerne seine Koffer nahm und sich abwandte. Das war einfach falsch. So falsch. Und in seiner Panik warf er sich gegen Boerne und umarmte ihn. Sagte nichts, konnte nichts sagen, aber das brauchte es auch nicht. Boerne hatte die Koffer fallenlassen und umarmte Thiel zurück. Kurz und fest. Dann drückte er Thiel von sich weg. Entschlossen. Aber seine Augen flehten genauso wie Thiels Arme es getan hatten. _Ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist._

 

XxxxX

 

Thiel war, nachdem Boerne durch die Tür verschwunden war, ohne sich noch einmal herumzudrehen, in seine Wohnung zurückgegangen und hatte sich auf sein Sofa fallen lassen. Er hatte nicht weinen wollen, wirklich nicht, hatte den Schmerz unterdrücken wollen – aber irgendwann hatte er gegen die Tränen nicht mehr ankämpfen können.  
Wie sollte das denn bitte die nächsten Monate werden, wo er Boerne doch jetzt schon so vermisste, dass er es kaum aushielt?

 

XxxxX

 

Aber irgendwie hielt er es aus. Musste er ja. Er musste ja arbeiten, Liebeskummer war nämlich noch keine anerkannte Diagnose, die eine Krankschreibung rechtfertigte. Wäre ja genau genommen auch ein wenig albern. Aber zum Lachen war ihm nicht zumute.

Er arbeitete so viel wie schon lange nicht mehr, nur um nicht zu viel Zeit in seinen vier Wänden verbringen zu müssen, nur um die Zeit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Meistens kam er abends so spät zurück, dass er gerade noch etwas essen konnte und sich dann auch schon hinlegte. Schlafen konnte er zum Glück ganz gut, klar, wenn man bis zur Erschöpfung rackerte.  
Nadeshda guckte ihn jedes Mal ganz komisch an, wenn er selbst dann noch nicht nach Hause ging, wenn er schon über den Akten eingenickt war und sie ihn aufgeweckt hatte, um ihm Tschüss zu sagen. Er solle auch nach Hause gehen, sagte sie immer und manchmal legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihn mit ihren Kulleraugen an, als würde er ihr leidtun. Und Thiel hätte es ihr in manch schwachem Moment am liebsten gesagt, hätte ihr gesagt, dass es das hier in Münster gerade gar nicht gab, ein Zuhause. Dass sein Zuhause tausende Kilometer weit weg war. Dass Boerne sein Zuhause war. Aber er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Aber er übte. Jeden Abend, wenn er nach Hause fuhr, wenn er aß, bevor er einschlief, in jeder freien Minute, da übte er. Stellte sich vor, Boerne zu umarmen, wenn er ihn im Büro besuchte. Ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken, wenn er runter in die Rechtsmedizin kam. Den Arm um die Taille des anderen zu legen, egal ob sie mitten in der Stadt vor einem Schaufenster standen oder am Aasee spazieren gingen. Anderen zu sagen, dass Boerne sein Partner, sein Freund, sein Lebensgefährte war. Lebensgefährte. Das Wort mochte er irgendwie. Und das war es, was Boerne auch war für ihn, für ihn sein sollte. Ein Gefährte fürs Leben, durchs Leben.

Und er gewöhnte sich tatsächlich immer mehr an den Gedanken, mit Boerne zusammen zu sein, ganz und gar und mit allem, was dazugehörte. Gegen Ende der sechs Monate wäre es ihm sogar das ein oder andere Mal beinah herausgerutscht, dass er sich freute, dass Boerne bald wieder zurück war und er es kaum erwarten konnte. Und eigentlich hätte er ja auch alles sagen können, aber so ein letzter Rest Skrupel war dann doch noch da. Aber das war wohl auch normal. Wichtig war, dass er es wagte. Dass er dazu stand, einen Mann zu lieben, Boerne. Aber er wollte das nicht so alleine durchziehen, er wollte nicht und er schaffte es auch nicht. Aber er war froh, dass er sich entschieden hatte. Er und Boerne sollten ein richtiges Paar sein. Jetzt durfte es sich nur Boerne nicht noch anders überlegt haben.

Obwohl sie regelmäßig miteinander telefonierten. Aber sie redeten halt nie über sich. Über nichts, was mit ihnen als Paar zu tun hatte. Selbstschutz. Also redeten sie über alles Mögliche, aber wie schon vor dem Abschied nicht über das, was sie eigentlich am meisten beschäftigte. Dennoch trat jedes Mal am Gesprächsende eine Pause ein, in der Thiel Boerne nur tief atmen und ab und zu schwer schlucken hörte und da wusste er, dass Boerne hoffte, dass Thiel ihn nicht verlassen würde, dass er ihn liebte und mit ihm sein Leben verbringen wollte. Er wusste es einfach. Und Thiel hoffte, dass Boerne zwischen seinen Atemzügen hören konnte, dass er ihn mindestens genauso liebte, dass er alles dafür tun würde, damit es klappt mit ihnen beiden und dass er ihn brauchte.

Am Abend vor Boernes Rückkehr, bei ihrem letzten Telefonat, da hätte Thiel in seinem Überschwang beinah alles gesagt, seine Entscheidung am liebsten in den Hörer geschrien, gelacht, geweint. Aber er wollte es Boerne dann doch lieber persönlich sagen. Oder besser zeigen. Er beschränkte sich auf ein "Ich freu mich, wenn du wieder da bist." Und Boernes geflüstertes "Ich freu mich auch" war Bestätigung genug, dass es keinen Grund gab für irgendwelche Ängste und Zweifel.

Dann war der große Tag da. Endlich. Thiel hatte sich Urlaub genommen. Gleich zwei Wochen. Es war Frühling und alles wurde grün und blühte und erwachte zum Leben und das fühlte sich einfach nur perfekt an für ein Wiederaufleben lassen seiner Beziehung zu Boerne. Er räumte seine Wohnung auf, duschte sich und zog sich an, kontrollierte noch unzählige Male sein Aussehen vor dem Spiegel und versuchte sein immer lauter werdendes Herzklopfen zu ignorieren.

Herbert hatte ihm angeboten, ihn zu fahren. Als es unten hupte, wurde Thiel vor lauter Euphorie ganz hektisch. Er packte seine Jacke und suchte sein Handy. Er hatte doch gestern Abend noch mit Boerne telefoniert, im Schlafzimmer. Er sah sich um, hob Kissen und die Bettdecke an. Da lag es. Fast schon hatte er es in die Jackentasche gesteckt, da fiel sein Blick auf das Display. Oh Mist. Der Akku. Das hatte er total vergessen. Es hatte gestern schon beim Telefonieren warnend gepiepst, aber dann hatte er nach dem Auflegen vor lauter Aufregung und Vorfreude etwas gemacht, was er in den letzten sechs Monaten tunlichst versucht hatte zu vermeiden, weil es die Sehnsucht eigentlich immer nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass er laut gewesen war, aber so laut, dass er das letzte Signal bevor der Akku komplett leer war, nicht gehört hatte, das überraschte ihn dann doch. Vielleicht war es da auch schon unter die Bettdecke gerutscht gewesen und er hatte es deshalb nicht gehört. Naja, wie auch immer, jetzt war es zu spät. Musste er eben ohne Telefon los. Unten hupte es inzwischen ungeduldig und er steckte nur noch schnell sein Handy ans Ladekabel und verließ die Wohnung. Er hörte nicht mehr das unzählige Piepsen, das verpasste Anrufe und eingegangen Mitteilungen ankündigte.

Er saß neben seinem Vater im Auto und mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegten, wurde seine Sehnsucht nach Boerne größer, obwohl die Distanz zwischen ihnen immer kleiner wurde. Seltsam eigentlich. Aber es war jetzt nun mal alles zum Greifen nah und trotzdem noch unerreichbar und das machte ihn ganz wahnsinnig. In wenigen Stunden würde sich alles ändern. Schon wieder. Wie oft war sein Leben in den letzten Monaten auf den Kopf und wieder zurückgestellt worden. Und wie oft hatte er gedacht, dass das das letzte Mal wäre. Diesmal sollte es wirklich das letzte Mal sein. Die Ungeduld zerriss ihn fast und das schien man ihm anzusehen.

"Was bist 'n so nervös, Junge? Hat er dir so gefehlt, der Professor?" Herbert lachte.

"Was?" Thiel war einen Moment lang schockiert und fragte sich, woher sein Vater denn ... Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass das ja wieder mal einer der üblichen Sprüche war. Doch dann dachte er sich, was denn so falsch daran wäre, endlich mal eine solche Steilvorlage anzunehmen. Besser konnte ihm der Ball doch gar nicht zugepasst werden. Und außerdem war Herbert sein Vater. Wenn einer tolerant in Liebesdingen war, dann er.

"Ja, der Professor hat mir gefehlt." Sein Herz raste und ihm wurde heiß. Aber Herbert reagierte gar nicht weiter auf Thiels Aussage. Lachte nur ein wenig. Hatte er nicht richtig zugehört? Oder nahm er ihn nicht ernst? Oder vielleicht genau das und diese Offenbarung war so unspektakulär, wie wenn in Münster das sprichwörtliche Fahrrad umfiel? Wie auch immer, sein Vater konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht so hängen lassen.

"Hast du mir zugehört?"

"Ja sicher. Im Gegensatz zu dir hör ich dir immer zu."

"Und?"

"Was, und?"

Thiel seufzte. "Von wegen zugehört."

"Was willst du denn jetzt, klar hab ich zugehört. Du hast gesagt, dass Boerne dir gefehlt hat. Ja, und? Was soll ich dazu denn sagen? Dass ich mich freuen würde, von dir auch mal ne normale Antwort zu kriegen? Nicht immer nur sowas Ironisches?"  
Okay, er hatte ihn tatsächlich nicht ernst genommen. Thiels Blick ging nach unten und er fixierte seine zusammengeknoteten Hände. Er dachte, es wurde leichter sein. Vielleicht war es doch viel zu unvorstellbar für alle, dass er und Boerne je zusammenpassen könnten. Er schluckte schwer. Sein Vater schien bemerkt zu haben, das etwas nicht stimmte.

"Oder hast du das am Ende ernst gemeint?", kam es ungläubig von der Seite. Thiel atmete tief durch und nickte. Er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

"Ja. Hab ich." Er sah kurz zu Herbert hin und lächelte schief. Herbert erwiderte seinen Blick, sah aber reichlich verwirrt aus.

"Aber ... was heißt'n das, dass er dir gefehlt hat ... Ich mein ... Was soll'n das heißen jetzt?"

Mann, der war doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff. Musste Thiel jetzt noch deutlicher werden? Okay, er wollte ja üben, also, hier war die nächste Möglichkeit.

"Mann, Vaddern, was wird das wohl heißen. Menschen, die einem etwas bedeuten, fehlen einem nun mal, wenn man lange von ihnen getrennt ist." Gut, da war jetzt natürlich noch Luft nach oben in seinen Ausführungen, aber er übte ja auch noch.

"Aha, der Professor bedeutet dir also was." Herbert schien einen Moment lang diesen Satz verdauen zu müssen und konzentrierte sich erstmal auf den Verkehr. Nach ein paar Sekunden schielte er zu Thiel. "Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" Herberts Blick war unbezahlbar und Thiel konnte nicht anders, als loszulachen, weil er seinen Vater ausnahmsweise mal ordentlich aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte, und weil sich schlagartig alle Anspannung in ihm auflöste, Erleichterung und Glück sich Bahn brachen, er von überbordender Liebe und unbändigem Stolz überschwemmt wurde.

"Anscheinend!" Mehr brachte er in seinem Lachanfall nicht heraus. Aber Herbert schien verstanden zu haben. Er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

"Ich hab's doch schon immer geahnt. Ihr zwei, da war was zwischen euch, das hab ich schon immer gespürt!", philosophierte Thiel Senior jetzt in seiner typischen Art.

"Vaddern, verschon mich mit deinen Theorien und konzentrier dich lieber darauf, dass wir heil am Flughafen ankommen." Thiel hatte sich wieder soweit im Griff, wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und genoss das kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dass sein erstes erfolgreiches Outing und die Freude darauf, Boerne gleich wiederzusehen, in ihm auslösten.

"Is ja gut, is ja gut." Herbert hatte wieder beide Hände am Steuer und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr. "Ich freu mich für dich, Frank!", setzte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. Es klang ehrlich und das berührte Thiel mehr als erwartet. Es bedeutete ihm viel, dass sein Vater sein Glück mit ihm teilte.

Den Rest der Fahrt erzählte Thiel seinem Vater von ihm und Boerne, zumindest in groben Zügen. Alles brauchte der andere auch nicht wissen, auch wenn Herbert hier und da versuchte, mehr zu erfahren. Und natürlich wurde sein Vater niemals müde zu betonen, wie wenig ihn das eigentlich überraschte mit ihnen beiden, dass er es Boerne schon immer angesehen hätte, dass er mit Frauen nichts anfangen konnte und dass Thiel Boerne im Bett auch mal die Führung überlassen müsse, weil Gleichberechtigung vor allem in diesem Bereich sehr wichtig sei. Und Thiel dachte währenddessen, dass seinen Vater das mal so gar nichts anging, aber er vielleicht doch beim nächsten Mal Boerne ... naja, vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja nicht ganz unrecht, bislang war es meist eher ... nun ja ... einseitig gewesen, was für sie beide okay gewesen war und keineswegs mit langweilig gleichzusetzen war. Ab jetzt könnten sie ja mal öfter ... Naja, das könnte er ja dann mit Boerne besprechen.

Schließlich waren sie am Flughafen und Thiel bat seinen Vater, beim Auto auf ihn zu warten. Boernes Flieger musste jeden Moment landen und er wollte diesen ersten Moment mit ihm gerne ohne Ablenkung genießen.  
Er stellte sich in die Wartezone, wo sich schon unzählige andere Besucher eingefunden hatten, und wartete. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da öffneten sich die Schleusen und die ersten Reisenden schwemmten in die Ankunftshalle, manche wurden sofort von ihren Liebsten in die Arme geschlossen und manche gingen allein ihres Weges.  
Thiels Aufregung wurde nun beinah unerträglich. Gleich wurde er wieder mit Boerne vereint sein, diesmal für immer und richtig.  
Um ihn herum leerte sich allmählich der Platz, wiedervereinte Familien und Pärchen zogen glücklich davon in Richtung Zuhause, Urlauber starteten neugierig ihre Auszeit und auch der Strom an Fluggästen ließ immer mehr nach. Nur noch vereinzelt trat jetzt jemand durch die Tür. Und irgendwann blieb sie ganz geschlossen. Aber Thiel stand immer noch allein.

 

 

 

 


	9. Kapitel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Drei Monate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> Kapitel 9. Vorletztes Kapitel, bzw letztes, weil danach nur noch ein Epilog kommt. Eigentlich ist das hier schon mehr ein Epilog. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Ich weise an dieser Stelle nochmal auf die Warnung hin! Wer sowas nicht lesen mag, sollte sowas nicht lesen.**
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Und wer es lesen mag, ist nun herzlich eingeladen! Ich freue mich über jede/n, der mich und die beiden bis zum Ende begleitet!
> 
> Fast vergessen: einen ganz lieben Dank an die liebe CornChrunchie fürs Betalesen <333

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

_"Kommst du endlich mal? Dass du nie fertig wirst. Du bist so unorganisiert!", meckert Boerne, der schon im Hausflur steht, abgehbereit für ihren Spaziergang am Aasee.  
Thiel war nochmal eben ins Schlafzimmer gehuscht um Pulli gegen T-Shirt zu tauschen, denn während des Mittagessens war die Sonne rausgekommen und sorgt jetzt für den ersten richtig warmen Tag des Jahres. Den wollen sie nutzen._

_"Und du hast viel zu viel an", erwidert Thiel, als er wieder zurück ist und nickt Boerne, der ein langärmeliges Hemd trägt, schmunzelnd zu. Dann dreht er sich um und steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Boerne, der eben noch ungeduldig auf den Füßen wippend und mit den Händen auf dem Rücken dagestanden hat, drängt sich von hinten an ihn, fährt mit den Händen unter das T-Shirt und beißt ihn sanft in den Nacken._

_"Ach so?", raunt er ihm ins Ohr und Thiel läuft ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. Aber er reißt sich zusammen. Nachher dann._

_"Ich mein für den Spaziergang, du Lustmolch. Hast du mal aufs Thermometer geguckt?" Thiel dreht den Schlüssel um und zieht ihn ab._

_"Nein. Aber ich lieb dich auch." Boerne streichelt ihn unbeirrt weiter und küsst seinen Hals. Thiel lächelt. Dann dreht er sich in der Umarmung zu Boerne um. Sieht ihn an und lächelt weiter. Boerne. Schluckt. Kann es irgendwie immer noch nicht fassen._

 

Thiel steht am Treppenabsatz vor seiner Wohnung. Auf dem Weg zu einem Spaziergang am Aasee. Lächelt kurz. Boerne. Schluckt. Kann es immer noch nicht fassen.

Drei Monate.

Und immer noch kann er Boerne reden hören, den frechen Unterton, er hört ihn, so als stünde er direkt neben ihm, spürt immer noch die Arme, die sich um ihn schlingen und die neugierigen Hände auf seinem Bauch und die heißen Lippen an seinem Hals und die Zähne, die ihn unbeirrt liebkosen hier mitten im Treppenhaus, was Boerne nicht kümmert, weil Boerne ihn bedingungslos liebt. Thiel kann das alles spüren und er sieht sogar die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen, weil er ja nur ein T-Shirt trägt, heute ist der erste richtig warme Tag. Die Gänsehaut ist ganz real und Boerne hat sie ihm gemacht, keiner kann etwas anderes behaupten. Er kann sie jedem zeigen, die Gänsehaut, und sagen "Schaut her, das war Boerne." Aber Thiel weiß, dass ihn trotzdem nur mitleidige Blicke treffen würden und er weiß auch, wenn er sich umdreht, jetzt, dann ist alles weg. Und niemand lächelt ihn an oder sagt "Ich liebe dich". Deshalb dreht er sich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr um, wenn Boerne ihn von hinten umarmt. Aber es war Boerne, der ihm die Gänsehaut gemacht hat.

_"Komm", sagt Boerne._

Und Thiel geht los.

 

*

 

_"Für mich aber in 'ner Waffel", sagt er zu Boerne, der ihnen ein Eis holen will, während er auf der Bank sitzen bleibt und die Augen zumacht und sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen lässt.  
"Nix da Waffel, das hat viel zu viele Kalorien! Wenn schon ausgerechnet Schokoladeneis, dann wenigstens im Becher", entgegnet Boerne und Thiel macht die Augen auf und schirmt sie mit einer Hand von der Sonne ab und sieht Boerne sprachlos an, aber der lächelt jetzt nur. Dieses eine Lächeln. Dann drückt Boerne ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und Thiel hält ihn an den Wangen fest. Auch als der Kuss schon vorbei ist, hält er ihn noch fest, einfach weil er es so will. Und weil er es kann._

_"Für mich in 'ner Waffel", wiederholt er, nachdem er Boerne von sich weggeschoben hat und der sich schließlich ergeben seufzend zum Gehen umdreht. Grinsend sieht er Boerne hinterher, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden ist und dann macht er die Augen zu und die Sonne scheint ihm ins Gesicht. Gleich würde Boerne mit Eis zurückkommen - Schokolade, in der Waffel, für ihn und für sich selbst ..._

 

Die Sonne scheint Thiel direkt in die Augen und er kneift sie nur ein wenig zusammen, ignoriert die Tränen, die sich ansammeln, weil er so geblendet wird, während ein paar Mädchen mit einem Eis in der Hand aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden. Mit welchem Eis wäre Boerne zurückgekommen? Er weiß gar nicht, welches Eis Boerne am liebsten gemocht hatte. Sie hatten nie eines zusammen gegessen. Bestimmt irgendwas angeblich viel Gesünderes, irgend so ein Sorbetzeugs oder so. Mango vielleicht? Vielleicht ...

Drei Monate.

Und er kann immer noch Boerne gehen sehen, elegant und fast schwebend, stolz und sicher. Eben so, wie er auch war. Und er kann Boerne immer noch dieses Lächeln lächeln sehen. So hat er immer nur ihn angelächelt. Immer. Völlig ungeniert hat Boerne ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit dieses Lächeln geschenkt. Ohne Angst.

 

*

 

_"Lass uns ein Stück weiter gehen", sagt Boerne irgendwann und steht auf. Hält ihm die Hand hin. Thiel legt seine hinein und erhebt sich ebenfalls. Lässt nicht los. Boernes Finger füllen den Platz zwischen seinen und Thiel hält die Hand so fest er kann, während sie zusammen gehen._

 

Thiel steht auf und geht los. Ob er lieber Boernes rechte oder linke Hand genommen hätte? Hätte er das überhaupt bestimmt? Vielleicht hätte Boerne ihn gleich so an die Hand genommen, dass er ihm nicht die Sicht auf den See versperrt hätte mit seiner Größe? Oder eben gerade das? Damit er ihn hätte anschauen müssen? Nichts anderes hätte Thiel getan. So oder so.

Drei Monate.

Und er kann immer noch Boernes warme Hand an seiner spüren und den Ärmel von Boernes Hemd, der über seinen nackten Arm streift, die langen schmalen Finger zwischen seinen und den sanften Druck, der alles sagt, was er hören will. Und wenn ein Baum einen Schatten auf ihn wirft dann denkt er, es ist Boerne, der so neben ihm geht, dass er ihm nicht die Sicht auf den See versperrt mit seiner Größe. Nach dem zweiten Baum hört Thiel auf, sich zur Seite zu drehen, damit Boerne weiter Schatten auf ihn wirft.

Thiels Blick schweift umher und bleibt an einem Pärchen hängen, das am Ufer steht und sich umarmt.  
Er geht ein paar Schritte weiter, stellt sich auch ans Ufer, schaut auf das Wasser, die leichten Wellen, die Glitzerpunkte.

 

_Boerne ist hinter ihm, legt seine Arme um ihn, zieht ihn näher. Kein Blatt Papier passt mehr zwischen sie. Boerne atmet in seine Halsbeuge. Ein und aus. Der Bart kitzelt Thiels Haut und er windet sich ein wenig unter der Berührung. Lacht leise. Und Boerne lacht auf seinen Hals und setzt einen Kuss darauf._

_"Lass uns nach Hause gehen", flüstert Boerne ihm ins Ohr und zieht ihn weiter._

 

Nach Hause.

In Thiels Ohr rauscht es immer noch von Boernes letzten Worten. Nach Hause. Er starrt weiter geradeaus aufs Wasser. Seit drei Monaten war er nicht mehr zu Hause. Und jetzt fängt Boerne an davon zu quatschen, dieser Arsch. Der hat leicht reden. Macht sich einfach aus dem Staub und redet von zu Hause, ja was denn?

Sein Atem geht schnell und sein Herz rast. Was fällt Boerne eigentlich ein? Einfach so abzuhauen? Ihn so hängen zu lassen?

Thiel muss sich setzen. Setzt sich auf den blanken Boden. Alles dreht sich um ihn, nur er dreht sich nicht um, weil ihn sonst niemand mehr an der Hand zieht, niemand mehr mit ihm zusammen nach Hause will. Seit drei Monaten macht er sich immer wieder etwas vor und dreht sich nicht mehr um, aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr. Er vermisst Boerne so schrecklich. So schrecklich, er kann nicht mehr. Er presst die Augen zusammen und versucht ruhig zu atmen. Gleichmäßig. Es wird immer besser, er wird ruhiger, immer ruhiger.

_Boerne zieht ihn immer noch an seiner Hand._

_"Na los, komm schon", sagt er und lacht. "Oder willst du etwa nicht nach Hause?" Boerne lacht immer noch. Boerne weiß, dass diese Frage sinnlos ist. Er weiß, dass Thiel ihm nicht widerstehen kann und nichts mehr will als mit ihm zusammen nach Hause. Und Boerne hat natürlich recht._

 

Natürlich hat Boerne recht.

"Doch", antwortet Thiel und eine merkwürdige Ruhe macht sich in ihm breit, während er da so auf dem Boden am Aasee sitzt, am ersten richtig warmen Tag des Jahres und er sich mit einer Hand über den Hals fährt, weil es da so kribbelt. Und nicht nur da, sondern überall, überall kribbelt es und trotzdem ist da diese Ruhe.

_"Komm", sagt Boerne noch einmal._

Endlich lässt er sich ziehen von der Hand, Widerstand zwecklos und warum auch? Drei Monate lang hat er es vergeblich versucht. Drei Monate reichen. Er will nach Hause.

Thiel steht auf und dreht sich um.

_Boerne strahlt ihn an._

Thiel lässt sich bereitwillig mitziehen und geht. _Nach Hause._

_Bis gleich._

 

 

 ~*~*~*~

 

 

**_XLIII_ **

 

_Wie ich dich liebe? Laß mich zählen wie._

_Ich liebe dich so tief, so hoch, so weit,_

_als meine Seele blindlings reicht, wenn sie_

_ihr Dasein abfühlt und die Ewigkeit._

 

_Ich liebe dich bis zu dem stillsten Stand,_

_den jeder Tag erreicht im Lampenschein_

_oder in Sonne. Frei, im Recht, und rein_

_wie jene, die vom Ruhm sich abgewandt._

 

_Mit aller Leidenschaft der Leidenszeit_

_und mit der Kindheit Kraft, die fort war, seit_

_ich meine Heiligen nicht mehr geliebt._

_Mit allem Lächeln, aller Tränennot_

_  
und allem Atem. Und wenn Gott es giebt,_

_will ich dich besser lieben nach dem Tod._

 

Rainer Maria Rilke, 1908 (Übersetzung von **Sonnets from The Portuguese - XLIII** von Elizabeth Barret-Browning, 1850)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr könnt mir glauben, mir ging zuletzt der Allerwerteste ganz schön auf Grundeis! 
> 
> Ich hab mich in letzter Zeit oft gefragt, was ich da mache und warum. Und ob ich es nicht doch noch irgendwie retten soll.  
> Aber manchmal passieren halt auch solche Dinge im Leben und irgendwie wollte ich das mal machen. Naja, was heißt wollen, mir war halt mal nach sowas. Irgendwie.  
> Leicht gefallen ist mir das trotzdem nicht, ich hab echt auch mitgelitten...
> 
> Der Epilog folgt in Kürze! Will heißen morgen.


	10. Epilog (Boernes POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Schlafen wir heute zusammen ein und wachen morgen zusammen auf?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boerne.
> 
>  
> 
> Wieder liebsten Dank an CornChrunchie für die Unterstützung <333

 

 

Das war ja irgendwie klar. Ich will dich anrufen und dein Akku ist leer. Vermutlich. Wahrscheinlich. Ganz sicher. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal.  
Ich seufze, dann muss ich schmunzeln.  
So bist du. Chaotisch, unorganisiert. Dich stört das ja so gar nicht. Und es stört dich so gar nicht, dass mich das stört. Eigentlich.

Aber im Moment stört es mich viel eher, dass ich mich nicht daran stören kann, wie du zu Hause dein Telefon suchst und es dann schließlich findest, nur um festzustellen, dass der Akku leer ist. Und ich warten muss deswegen und dein Gegrummel anhören muss und wir zu spät zur Arbeit kommen.  
Ich warten darf und dich ansehen darf, wie du in Boxershorts und T-Shirt halb unter die Bettdecke kriechst, die wir vor ein paar Stunden noch zerwühlt haben. Und unter der wir zusammen eingeschlafen sind.  
Wie du mit verstrubbelten Haaren wieder hervorkommst und mich ratlos ansiehst, weil da kein Telefon war oder triumphierend, weil da eins war.  
Und ich nicht anders kann als dich küssen.

Es stört mich, dass ich mich gerade nicht an dir stören, mich nicht über dich aufregen kann, nicht mit dir zusammen zur Arbeit fahren, Handys suchen, auf dich warten müssen kann, Betten zerwühlen und mit dir einschlafen kann. Und dich küssen.  
Ich will das so sehr, weißt du? Dich küssen. Dich lieben. Mit dir zur Arbeit fahren. Und wieder nach Hause. Und dort einschlafen.  
Und ich will, dass du das auch willst. Mich küssen, mich lieben. Mit mir zur Arbeit fahren. Und wieder nach Hause. Und dort einschlafen.  
Und zusammen aufwachen.  
Schlafen wir heute zusammen ein und wachen morgen zusammen auf?  
Zuhause?

Ich stecke mein Handy wieder weg, lass es gut sein.

Lass es gut sein, wenn wir uns gleich wiedersehen. Hörst du? Lass es bitte gut sein.

Der Taxifahrer mag es aber auch gerne rasant ...

Wie auch immer ...

Ich freu mich auch auf dich! Aber das weißt du ja, hoffentlich.

Bis gleich!

 

 

*Ende*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fertig. *schweißvonderstirnwisch*  
> Dass ich das tatsächlich nochmal fertig kriege... Fast ein Jahr hat's gedauert. 
> 
> Danke allen meinen drei Betaleserinnen HollyHop, cricri und CornChrunchie für die liebe Unterstützung während dieser Zeit. Für die ganz praktische Hilfe, aber auch für jedes Mutmachen und Aufbauen und Bestärken!
> 
> Und allen Lesern vielen Dank fürs Dabeisein. Danke für die vielen lieben Kommentare, jeden einzelnen Kudo aber auch Danke an jeden, der einfach "nur" still mitgelesen hat. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel <333


End file.
